Run, Wolf Warrior
by Lykariel
Summary: Against all odds, Rose manages to return to the Doctor. With Rose and the Doctor reunited, what influence wll this have on the series? Set during series four.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ This is my first doctor who fanfiction...I hope I did ok...

Chapter One

----------

Growling in frustration, Rose threw her pen at the far wall of her office and dropped her head into her hands as she released and exasperated sigh and ran her fingers through her long blond curls in a futile attempt to ward of the imminent migraine.

Paperwork was quickly becoming the bane of her life, rivalled only by the Daleks and Cybermen. She'd been stuck with nothing but piles of paperwork for two months now and it was slowly driving her insane.

Pete had generously given her a respectable position in Torchwood when she'd arrived in the parallel world and given her experience, it hadn't taken her long to travel even further up the ladder.

But Rose didn't care about any of that, there was only one thing she wanted and it didn't look like she would be getting it any time soon.

After the Doctor had left her on that beach she'd decided to say "sod it" to his 'it's impossible' speech and soon after, with Torchwood on her side, she began work on the Dimension Canon, a machine that would hopefully open a pathway between this dimension and her own long enough for her to pass through it.

That was two and a half years ago and despite having all the technology of Torchwood at their disposal they couldn't get it to work. The mechanics all appeared to be right but it was as though something was missing and Rose just couldn't put her finger on it.

No progress had been made on the Dimension Canon in months and, just encase Rose's life wasn't miserable enough, nothing exciting had happened either, no alien invasions, no plots of world domination not even space ship taking a wrong turn at the Andromeda Nebula and in need of directions.

When Rose had accepted Pete's offer to work at Torchwood, she had envisioned dangerous and exciting missions to save the Earth, anything that would keep her distracted during times of slow progress in the Dimension Canon.

The Doctor's voice ghosted through her mind, _"Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth, can't argue with that!" _Unfortunately the only imminent threat to earth was the threat to the rainforest with all the trees they must go through for the seemingly endless mountains of paperwork.

Involuntarily, her mind floated back to her days with the Doctor, they were always so full of adventure and excitement, ever day there was a new world at their doorstep just begging to be explored and oh, how she missed all that running.

An image of her and the doctor running for their lives, hands entwined and huge grins on their faces filled her mind and a remorseful smile tugged at her lips before she forced it away and shook her head in an attempt to clear it of the images.

"Stop it!" she scolded herself. It wasn't fair, she had taken this job in hope that it would distract her from constantly thinking about the Doctor, what a bitter twist of irony that as a result, the Doctor was all she had to think about.

She blinked her eyes repeatedly, desperately trying to will away the tears as the familiar pain burned in her heart. After two and a half years, she still felt like an outsider in this world. Her mum and Mickey had made themselves at home quite quickly.

They had tried explaining to her on many occasions that it wasn't so different from the world they had come from but they were wrong, this world was SO different because _he _wasn't there. She was glad that they were happy but as far as she was concerned, this world was barren and hollow in comparison.

Her mobile suddenly began ringing and after a startled jump she reached for it clumsily while wiping away a few stray tears which had managed t escape.

Pressing the answer button, she spoke carefully, willing her voice not to crack, "Hello?"

A familiar voice responded over the line, "Rose, you're in luck, I think we've got something."

"I'm on my way," she replied before hanging up and running out the door, not even bothering to grab her coat, silently thankful for this recent and much needed distraction.

Rose made it to Mickey's station in record timing and after pressing her pass to the security lock, she shoved through the large doors and into the huge room that held most of Torchwood's facilities.

After spotting Mickey at a far wall, surrounded by computers as usual, she slowed down her hurried breathing before striding over to him with more calm than she felt.

"Well, here I am," she said, drawing Mickey's attention to her presence, "so, what do you have for me?"

Mickey didn't bother turning away from the computer, "check this out," he said, motioning towards the large computer screen in front of him and bringing up an image of the world map.

Rose noticed that it was covered in seemingly random time annotations but Rose knew they meant something, "what are the times for?" she finally asked after looking over the map for a few moments longer to see if anything else stood out.

"Those," he began, pointing at the times, "are times of death," despite the composed coolness of his tone, Rose could see the unmasked concern in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, wanting more information.

"That's what they are," he said, "the times of death of 52 people all across the world in all the different time zones, 5am in the UK, 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China..."

Rose's eyes suddenly widened in realisation, "you mean, they all died at the same time?!"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed before his expression became grim, "how messed up is that?"

Rose was about to say something else before the doors unexpectedly flew open again and Pete entered, followed by Jake and a group of Torchwood personnel.

Not wasting time with pleasantries, Pete got straight to the point, "I heard about the deaths, do you have any more information?"

Mickey shook his head, "nope, sorry. I won't have any more information until the post-mortems come through."

"Do you know if they all had anything in common?" asked Rose

"Well there is one thing," he started. Everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting to hear what he had to say. "According to the police reports, all of the victims died while in their cars."

Pete's posture became determined, "right, so we have a lead," he said, apparently satisfied that they had something to work with. "Rose, I want you and Jake to take some men and investigate all of the victim's cars, find out if there's any link between them and Mickey, let me know as soon as those post-mortems come through."

Jake and Mickey saluted, "Yes, sir!" Rose just smiled and nodded. Pete returned Rose's smile before nodding to the others and leaving the room.

Jake waited until Pete had left before approaching Rose, "shall we?"

"Ready when you are," she answered with a smirk before following him out of the room.

The pair stopped at the weapons department and Jake began arming himself, much to Rose's vexation, "Oi! We're supposed to be investigating cars NOT pointing guns at people!"

"I know that!" Jake countered, "but it's better to be safe than sorry," he said before holding up an impressive gun, "and what's safer than carrying an FS-15 riffle?" he asked with a boyish grin.

Rose rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed.

"What?!" asked Jake with perturbed expression.

"I just don't like guns, alright?" Rose said, raising her voice slightly at the end.

"Alright," Jake replied, raising his hands in a gesture of peace. "What's with the aversion to guns anyway?"

"The doctor always hated guns..." she spoke so quietly that Jake almost missed what she said, almost.

"I'm sorry," he offered.

Rose waved her hand, dismissing his apology, "it's alright. Now, let's go investigate!" she said with more enthusiasm than she currently felt.

"Well, at least take this," said Jake, handing her a small, round device.

"What is it?" she asked, rolling the item in her hand.

Jake smirked, "it's a pressurized EMP timed explosive. Press that button in the side, throw it at a target and it goes boom in four seconds."

"It 'goes boom?' Is that the technical term then?" She asked with a teasing smirk.

Jake shook his head, "there's just no pleasing you, is there? Typical woman," he muttered in mock exasperation before heading off.

"Oi! Cheeky!" Rose called before running after him with a laugh.

Sometime later, everyone was gathered back at Torchwood HQ. Jake and Rose had used fake IDs, claiming to be from a car insurance company and had gathered as much information as they could on all of the Victims' cars, it was a gruelling task though they were pretty sure they had found a connection.

The post-mortems had just come through and Mickey had called them all back to headquarters to see if they could start piecing things together.

"So, what are the results for the post-mortem?" asked Pete, looking at Mickey.

"Well, I've looked through all of the files and according to these, all of the victims died from poisoning," he answered with a troubled look in his eye.

"Poisoned?" asked Rose, "by what?"

"That's the thing," said Mickey, "it says here that they were poisoned but the biopsy says that there were no toxins in the bodies."

"So whatever it was, it must have left their systems right away," Rose mused.

"What about you, Rose," Pete asked, "Did you and Jake find out anything about the cars?"

"Yes, actually," she replied, gaining everyone's attention. "At first look, all of the cars were different, different models different styles but they all had one thing in common."

"What?" asked Pete, glancing between them both.

Jake decided to answer this time, "They were all fitted with ATMOS."

Pete raised a questioning eyebrow, "you think that ATMOS is behind this?"

"UNIT certainly seems to think so," Rose said.

Everyone's attention shot back towards her, "what do you mean?" asked Pete.

"They've got the main building in lockdown and are in the middle of an extensive investigation," she explained.

Pete was shocked, "how did you find that out?" he asked.

"We saw them," interjected Jake, "when we went to the main building ourselves to do a little investigating, they've got the whole building surrounded."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Mickey who was still sitting at the computer.

Pete took a deep breath and massaged his head, "right, so what do we know about ATMOS?"

Mickey answered, "it's come through here before to be checked out, you know, encase it was alien. It stands for 'Atmospheric Omission System' and basically it reduces carbon emissions from cars to zero. As if that isn't weird enough, it was developed by a kid, Luke Rattigan. The boy's a genius, he developed the Fountain 6 search engine when he was twelve."

Pete nodded, listening to everything Mickey said, "and did they find anything alien when it was checked?"

"Nope," answered Mickey, "not a thing."

"How about I go and investigate this Luke Rattigan kid?" offered Rose.

"Good idea, but take someone with you," Pete replied.

"Right, so where can I find him?" she asked.

"Hold on," said Mickey as he began typing something into his computer, "here we go, he currently runs Rattigan Academy, a school young geniuses, I'd be willing to bet you'd find him there."

Rose couldn't help silently thinking about how much the Doctor would have loved to visit this school for geniuses, he would have loved showing off. Willing those thoughts away, Rose turned to Jake, "so, up for another little trip?"

"Sure," he replied, "can't let you have all the fun."

"Hey what about me?" complained Mickey, "I'm not being the tin dog!"

Rose laughed at his kicked-puppy expression, "you're not gonna be the tin dog, Mickey. We need you here as our technical support, so keep you phone close by and we'll call you when we need you."

Mickey huffed and folded his arms, spinning back round to face his computer, "whatever," he muttered with a huff.

"Thank you, Mickey," Rose said sweetly before leaving the room with Jake right behind her.

Rattigan's academy was quite a distance away so they decided to take one of Torchwood's land rovers to save time. "I'm driving," said Rose as she grabbed the keys.

"If you insist," said Jake while climbing into the passenger seat. "Mind you, I'm not particularly comfortable with travelling in a vehicle equipped with the same technology that we think killed those people."

Nodding in agreement, Rose replied, "I know the feeling. Hopefully we'll have this thing figured out before anyone else gets hurt."

Rose was apparently very territorial of the outside lane as she yelled abuse at anyone dumb enough to drive slowly while in front of her in that lane.

"Why does everyone insist on driving slowly in the outside lane, it's supposed to be for overtaking!" she complained as they drove impatiently behind a slow R-plate driver who was apparently in no rush and quite happy to remain in the outside lane.

Jake resisted the urge to laugh at her obvious displeasure, "calm down, Rose, we've got plenty of time," he tried to reason.

Rose didn't reply and instead chose to glare at the obtrusive car in front of her as though staring at it hard enough would cause it to suddenly vanish or spontaneously combust. It didn't.

Despite the inconvenient hold up, they had managed to make to the academy in good time. "Told you so," said a very smug Jake as they got out of the land rover and closed the doors. He frowned slightly when Rose didn't reply, "Rose?" he said again.

Concerned, he walked round to her side of the vehicle to see what was wrong and when he looked over to her, he saw the cause of her silence and his mouth fell open in a silent, "oh."

There, in the middle of the Rattigan academy gardens stood a tall, blue police box.

----------

TBC

What did you think? Please tell me in a review :D

I had actually expected to get a lot further than this in the first chapter but that seemed like a good cut-off point, if perhaps a little evil hehe...


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ I would have had this up earlier but it's been a very long day, I've been all over Belfast today and have to show for it except sore feet and a drained purse *sigh*

**REVIEWS:**

**Novacancymind: **LOOK I updated!! Is my account safe from you spam attacks? LOL I may do more cliffies like that if I get such great reactions LOL

**Bite-me-im-irish: **First thing; nice name XD. Second thing; thank you for your enthusiasm, I LOVE it! Is this a fast enough update?

**Thunderyoshi: **I DID tell you! Remember? In study? The little blue book? _Anyway, _glad you like it :D

**Angelthree117: **Thank you :D and since there wasn't originally a Rose in that universe to absorb the time vortex; no, Jack wouldn't be immortal in the parallel world, although, I haven't actually mentioned Jack in this story, have I?

And everyone else to reviewed, favourite and added this story to their alerts, THANK YOU!! It is much appreciated and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story XD

Now, ALLONS-Y!!!

Chapter 2

----------

Rose closed her door as she stepped out of the jeep and took a moment to look around the impressive gardens of Rattigan's academy.

The moment her eyes fell upon the familiar blue box, Rose's blood went cold and her body seemed to turn to stone.

It was supposed to be impossible, he couldn't be here. Rose stood frozen in place as her mind tried desperately to come to terms with what she was seeing.

Despite the obvious reality of the police box being there, Rose refused to let her heart believe what she was seeing for fear of the pain that would follow if the very real possibility of it not being him turned out to be true.

Lost in the chaos of her thoughts, Rose barely heard Jake say her name, his voice, thick with concern, sounded muffled and distant.

It wasn't until Jake rested a hand on her shoulder that Rose snapped out of her trance and like a bolt of lightning she shot out towards the police box.

"Rose wait!!!" yelled Jake as he chased after her. "It might not be him!"

Rose knew that. That's why she had to see for herself, she had to make sure and so, she ran without speaking a word and stopped just short of touching the box.

Jake came up behind her, gasping for breath, "bloody hell, you're a fast runner," he panted.

"I've had lots of practice," she replied without taking her eyes of the box.

Jake quietly watched her as she raised a questioning hand and cautiously ran it over the blue wood. She then withdrew her hand and put it down the neck of her shirt. Before Jake could ask what she was doing, she pulled out a key that was tied on a string round her neck like a necklace.

Then, still not speaking a word, she lifted the key off, over her head and lowered it down to the small keyhole in the door of the box.

Rose hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and pushing the key into the keyhole. The key slid in easily and when Rose finally turned it, a soft click could be hurt as the door unlocked.

Jake and Rose both released their breaths having not known they had been holding them. Rose nervously glanced back at Jake before slowly pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Rose's breath hitched as she was suddenly surrounded by golden coral. A familiar hum sounded around her as she walked to the centre of the TARDIS control room.

A sudden gasp caught her attention and she turned around to see Jake gaping in awe at their surroundings. "It's the TARDIS," she whispered, more to herself than him.

Jake was in awe, "but this is impossible," he said, "this shouldn't be here!"

"And neither should you," said a voice with a distinct northern accent.

Jake and Rose spun around to where the voice had come from and Rose's eyes widened in shock, it was the Doctor, the OLD Doctor, before he regenerated, leather jacket and all.

"How did you two get in here? I thought I locked that door," he said in an annoyed tone.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Jake, completely confused.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied as though that should have been obvious.

"Yeah right, pull the other one mate," said Jake, clearly not believing him.

"I AM!" said the Doctor, affronted.

"Doctor?" asked Rose, timidly.

"That's right," he replied with a grin, "now, who might you two be?"

"I'm R...Rose," she answered.

"And I'm Jake. We're with Torchwood," said Jake, "we've come to investigate Luke Rattigan."

"What a coincidence!" said the Doctor, "so have I." He grinned again and Rose couldn't help giving a small smile in return, despite her deep disappointed. It was clear this wasn't her Doctor but instead the Doctor from this universe.

"So, shall we investigate together?" he asked, looking from Rose to Jake and back again.

Jake said nothing but looked to Rose questioningly who then gave a slight nod.

"Fantastic!" said the Doctor, "let's get started then." He then spun around and walked up to the TARDIS door opening it. "Come on then," he called back impatiently before walking through the door.

The three of them then approached the front of the academy and after the Doctor flashed his psychic paper, they were on their way to see Rattigan.

"So," said Jake, as the trio walked down the corridor, "I assume you're here because of the ATMOS?"

The Doctor just scoffed, "believe me, ATMOS is the least of your troubles right now."

Jake cast Rose a perplexed glance which she returned. "What do you mean?" she asked, what else is going on?

The Doctor spared her a glance before continuing, "The ATMOS is a problem yes, but the real danger lies with who's controlling it."

"And who's controlling it?" she asked. Typical, even with a parallel Doctor she still has to play 'twenty questions' to get anything out of him.

"THAT is what I intend to find out," he finally replied before they walked through a final set of doors to see a teenage boy waiting for them.

"Ah, you must be Luke Rattigan," said the Doctor.

"And you must be the Doctor," he replied, "I got a message that you wanted to see me."

"That's right!" said the Doctor as he folded his arms with a manic grin, "nice to meet you Luke, it's not every day I meet a genius. So, what have we got here then?" he asked before wandering around the lab.

"Oh that's interesting," he said, looking at one of the students' experiments.

"What is it?" asked Jake.

"Single molecule fabric, imagine how thin that is! You could pack a tent in a thimble," he said, grinning with enthusiasm.

"What's that?" asked Rose, pointing towards a strange device.

"Gravity simulator," he replied.

"Seriously?" asked Rose, "isn't that a bit...advanced?"

"Oh, it's more than that," he said, "they've got everything, Terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel constructs," he named each of the experiments in the room, pointing at them in turn, "these are fantastic!"

Rose couldn't help smiling, he was just like her old Doctor, "alright, so what does it all mean? Are they connected or something?"

"Oh, you're good," he complimented, "they ARE connected, aren't they Luke?"

Rattigan shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you do, you're a smart boy. You've got all these amazing, clever things and that's fantastic, but the question is, what's it all for?" asked the Doctor, raising his eyebrows at the teenager.

"What do you mean 'what's it for?'" asked Jake.

"I mean," said the Doctor as he began walking around the room again, motioning towards all of the experiments, "that whenever you invent something, anything, it's for a purpose, whether it be to further the human race or just make doing your weekly shopping that little bit easier, there's always a reason."

"Okay, so what's the reason?" asked Jake.

"That's what I was just asking before you went and interrupted me with your stupid questions," said the Doctor impatiently. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, I know what the reason is," he said triumphantly, "all of these devices have one thing in common, they'd all come in really handy if you decided that you wanted to up and move to another planet."

Luke Rattigan gave a sour chuckle, "If only that was possible," he said.

"If only that _were _possible," corrected the Doctor, "conditional clause."

Rattigan glared darkly at him and in return, the Doctor gave him another smug grin which made Rose have to struggle not to laugh.

"I think you'd better come with me," he said before walking off into a large room.

The Doctor looked over at Jake and Rose and wagged his eyebrows at them, "come on then," he said as before walking in the direction Rattigan had gone.

They followed Rattigan into an impressive, large room with no one else in it. Rattigan turned back to the Doctor, "you smarter than the usual grunt, I'll give you that."

"You figured that out all by yourself did you?" asked the Doctor sarcastically.

"Is there a point to your being here?!" he asked, losing his patience.

"Oh, I was just thinking," said the Doctor, "always thinking, me, you know what that's like don't you?" he paused briefly, giving Luke a purposeful look.

"Anyway, while I was thinking, I couldn't help but notice what a responsible eighteen year old you are, inventing zero carbon cars, saving the world..."

"Takes a man with vision," Rattigan replied.

"Ah, that's what it looks like, but there's more," said the Doctor, "you might have gotten rid of the carbon but that means more people are gonna be driving their cars and using up more oil so by creating the ATMOS system, you could have potentially things worse. Surely a boy as clever as you would have foreseen that!"

"Yeah, see, that's a tautology. You can't say 'ATMOS system' since it stands for 'atmospheric emissions system'. So you're just saying 'atmospheric emissions system system' do you see, Mr Conditional Clause?" rambled Luke, haughtily.

"Feel better?" asked the Doctor.

Rattigan glared, "I'm right though."

"It's not easy is it? Being clever," continued the Doctor, "you look at the world and you connect all these random things and you wonder 'why can't anyone else'? You feel like the only intelligent life form stuck in a cage full of apes. That must feel pretty lonely."

Rattigan was silent for a moment before answering, "yes."

"But you're not alone are you?" asked the Doctor, "at least not anymore, 'cause this," he said, pulling out an ATMOS device, is way beyond what even you're capable of."

"But Doctor," interrupted Jake, "we've already checked the ATMOS devices, they aren't alien technology."

"I never said they were," answered the Doctor, "but it's WAY too advanced, it's like finding a phone in the middle ages. What's more...it's not the only WAY advanced device in this room," said the Doctor, looking towards a large cube-shaped object in the corner. "Now THAT is advanced technology!"

"What is it?" asked Rose as he ran over to it and stepped inside.

"Leave it alone!" demanded Rattigan.

"What this old thing?" asked the Doctor, ignoring Rattigan, "it's just your basic teleport pod," he said, grinning like a maniac before pressing a button and vanishing.

"Wow! Where did he go?" asked Jake in amazement.

Rose stood quietly and waited for him to return. She didn't have to wait long, less than a minute later he reappeared and ran away from the machine, "Stay back!" he ordered.

Immediately after he spoke, a stocky figure wearing a dome-shaped helmet appeared in the transport pod. Immediately after, the Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver and disabled to teleport pod, stopping any others from coming through.

"Sontaran!" he yelled, pointing to the figure.

The figure raised a rod to the Doctor. "I'm right, aren't I?" continued the Doctor, "You're a Sontaran, now how could I possibly know that?"

Jake raised his gun to the Sontaran, "one move, chrome dome, and I shoot," he threatened, taking aim.

The Doctor scoffed, "you humans and your guns...anyway, you're wasting your time, they're using a cordolaine signal."

Jake didn't take his eyes of the Sontaran, "I don't suppose you feel like telling me what a cordolaine signal is?" he asked the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed, "it's a jamming signal that excites the copper atoms in bullets making them expand inside the barrel. It means that your little earth-made guns are useless against the Sontarans."

"How do you know so much?" demanded the Sontaran.

"I have my ways," he replied smugly.

"Who is he?" The Sontaran asked again.

"He didn't give his name," said Rattigan.

The Doctor started speaking again, "but this isn't typical Sontaran behaviour; hiding, using teenagers to do your bidding, stopping bullets?" he mocked, "how dignified is that?"

"You dishonour me, sir!" shouted the angered Sontaran.

"Ha! Then what are you waiting for, show yourself!" dared the Doctor.

The Sontaran raised his hands and removed his helmet, "I shall look into the eyes of my enemy," he said as he revealed a distinctive dome-shaped head with greenish brown skin.

"Wow..." said Jake in awe, "he looks like a potato!"

"Hey, there's no need to be rude," said the Doctor, defending the Sontaran, "imagine what you must look like to him, all pink and squishy!"

"At least I don't look like a talking vegetable," muttered Jake.

The Doctor ignored him and turned his attention back to the Sontaran, "sorry about him, so what's your name then?"

The Sontaran puffed out his chest and answered in a proud voice, "General Staal, of the Tenth Sontaran Fleet. Staal the Undefeated!"

The Doctor folded his arms and raised his eyebrows, "Staal the Undefeated? I don't know...it sounds a bit braggy if you ask me, then again, I've never met a Sontaran called 'Staal the Modest' so never mind."

"So, what _exactly _are Sontarans?" asked Rose, looking at the Doctor.

"Excellent question!" exclaimed the Doctor, he pointed at her and then turned to Jake, "_she _has the right sort of mind set! Rose isn't making cheap comments about his appearance, she's asking valid, clever questions!"

The Doctor reached over and picket up a racket and tennis ball, he then proceeded to bounce the ball on the racket before he continued talking, "the Sontarans are a clone race, dedicated to a life of warfare. They've been at war with the Rutan Host for over 50,000 years now, so question is, what are they doing here? 'Cause you see, the Sontarans don't do anything unless it has a military reason, they're the finest soldiers in the galaxy with only one weakness..."

"Sontarans have no weakness!" proclaimed General Staal.

"Oh come off it! Everyone has a weakness, at least yours is a good one!" retorted the Doctor.

"Why, what's their weakness?" asked Rose.

"Sontarans are fed by a probic vent at the back of their neck, that's their weak spot. Know what that means? They always have to face their enemies in battle, they can never turn their backs, how fantastic is that?" said the Doctor with a huge smile.

"We stare into the face of death," Staal proudly declared.

"Oh yea?" said the Doctor, "stare at this." He threw the tennis ball into the air and hit it with the racket. The ball flew past Staal, hit the side of the teleport pod and smacked the Sontaran directly on his probic vent causing him to suddenly collapse.

"Now, RUN FOR YOU LIVES!" he yelled, running out the door. He grabbed Rose's hand as he passed her, dragging her beside him and Jake following as they swiftly left the building and ran into the TARDIS.

"Right, where to?" asked the Doctor urgently, running frantically around the control panel.

"Torchwood," instructed Rose, "Canary Warf!"

"Gotcha, of we go," said the Doctor, grinning as he pulled a final lever and the TARDIS suddenly lurched into motion and the familiar, beautiful sound of the TARDIS' engines flooded Rose's ears.

---------

TBC

Ok, I had hoped to get the Sontarans finished with by the end of this chapter but it was so long already and I couldn't find anything I wanted to cut out (and I was under strict instructions to have this updated within 48 hours LOL). So, it looks like it'll be ever so _slightly _longer than expected for Rose to make it back to her doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Sorry this took a while, it's been a rather busy week hehe

**REVIEWS**

**Thunderyoshi: **I thought that was obvious lol. I watched the last episode last night, his son is such a...PRAT (for lack of a better word lol) Thankies for reviewing.

**NIA – Name isn't Arria: **Yeah, it's pretty funny XD

**Kelkat9: **Thank you so much

**Fantasyfeme: **thank you for your review, sorry this one was a little longer than the last, the next chapter will be up a lot quicker =P

**Emeraldgirlie: **oh don't worry, she's going to get back to her universe (this isn't really a spoiler she was supposed to get back by the second chapter but this is taking longer that I'd expected lol)

**Pachysam: **AWWW why didn't a think of that?! You have some great ideas, do you write stories?

**Lilith_kv: **Glad you like it, keep reading to find out what happens ;)

**Bite-me-im-irish: **Neither can I, don't worry it will happen soon, I promise XD

**Rachel Sparrow: **Yes ma'am! I'm glad you like it, here's the update, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **(I almost forgot this part) I do not own doctor who or any of the characters or objects mentioned in this story.

Now, on with the story:-

Chapter 3

----------

The distinct whirr of the TRADIS filled the air of the Canary Wharf car park as a blue police box gradually materialised in an empty parking space. Three figures then emerged from the box.

After closing the door behind him, the Doctor craned his neck as he looked up at Canary Wharf Tower, all 50 floors of it. "So, this is Torchwood?" he asked.

"That's right," said Jake, fixing his jacket and walking towards the entrance.

"Subtle," commented the Doctor before following after him.

Rose giggled and playfully punching him on the arms as she walked along beside him, "you know, sarcasm is one of the lowest forms of wit," she informed him with a sweet smile.

"Said only by those incapably of utilising it to its proper potential and so suffer from it...a lot," he retorted smugly.

"Cheeky bugger," accused Rose before playfully hitting him again and running to catch up with Jake.

"Oi, Would you stop hitting me?!" he shouted after her before quickening his pace to keep up.

Mickey heard the door open behind him and three pair of footsteps walk into the room. "Rose, is that you?" he asked, not looking away from his computer, "you're not gonna believe how mad my day is going, we've detected a space ship!"

He spun around on his chair to see her and his jaw nearly hit the ground in shock. "I bet it's not as mad as the day _I've _been having," she replied, amused at his reaction.

He leapt out of his chair clumsily, knocking over a pile of files while pointing at the Doctor frantically, "it's...it's...HIM...the Doctor! The OLD Doctor! What the bloody hell is he doing here?!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "is he alright?" he asked Rose, standing with his arms folded and motioning his head towards Mickey.

Rose gave him a mock glare, "he's _fine_," she said before turning back to her perplexed friend. "Mickey, meet 'the Doctor' from _this _universe," she said, motioning a hand towards the Doctor as she introduced him.

Mickey calmed down after hearing this, "right so he's a parallel doctor...I knew that..." he said, slightly flustered before fixing the doctor with an interrogating stare, "but what's he doing here?"

"I'm doing you lot a favour and do you mind not talking about me as if I'm not here?" answered the Doctor, slightly irate before looking at him quizzically, "and what do you mean by _parallel _Doctor, what exactly am I s'posed to be parallel to?"

Rose cringe inwardly, she'd had a feeling that she was going to have to explain herself to this Doctor but she just hadn't counted on it behind so soon. "Me and Mickey are from a parallel world," she said before she had time to think, afraid that if she took too much time to think about it, she wouldn't be able to tell him at all.

"But that's impossible," said the Doctor firmly. "You can't travel between parallel worlds, at least not any more. The walls were closed a long time ago after..." he cut himself off, unable to finish the sentence.

However, Rose knew what he was going to say and her heart bled for him. The Time Lords had allowed travel between parallel worlds to be possible but they all died in the Time War and the walls were closed.

The Doctor forced his thoughts away from his dark past and looked pointedly at Rose, "If you're from a parallel world, how did you get here?" he asked.

Rose couldn't help the sudden acceleration of her heartbeat as she was forced to remember all the tragic events that had left her stranded in this world, though nothing hurt more than the last memory she had of her Doctor, standing before her on that beach and then disappearing before he could even finish his sentence. The expression on his face as he vanished had been etched into her soul and would remain there forever.

Mickey carefully studied Rose's reaction to the Doctor's question. For a few moments she stood in silence, her hazel eyes clouded and distant. "Look mate, I don't think she wants to talk about it," he said to the Doctor, softly.

"It's alright," she said suddenly, shaking her head and blinking as she forced herself back to reality.

"Rose, are you sure?" asked Mickey, concerned.

"I'm _fine_," she insisted adamantly.

Mickey held his hands up in surrender, "if you say so."

The Doctor looked at her with concern but said nothing as he waited for her to answer him. Rose had to resist the urge to squirm under his unwavering gaze before finally deciding to speak before she lost her resolve.

"There was a battle in our world," she began. "A breach between our two universes had allowed Cybermen to escape from your world into ours and they started a war with the Daleks with our Earth as the battle grounds."

A look of horror struck the Doctors face, the Cybermen and the Daleks at war? That was the stuff of nightmares! Rose's voice grew softer as she spoke, her obvious discomfort made the Doctor feel bad about asking but he just had to know. "What happened?"

Rose's breath shuddered before she answered, "We stopped it. The Daleks and the Cybermen, we stopped them all and saved both this world and our own." She paused for a moment and bit her bottom lip while looking anywhere but at the Doctor, trying to stop her eyes from watering but failing miserably.

Then, rubbing her hand over her dampening eyes, she composed herself and continued, "I fell," she said bluntly, "my hand slipped and I fell. Pete managed to save me but he had to take me to this world and after the battle was over, the breach healed itself, leaving me trapped here."

Rose tried to hide her emotions but the Doctor wasn't fooled. He could clearly see the pain flowing in the watery depths of her eyes, "I'm sorry," he said with sincerity.

Rose simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

A thought suddenly occurred to the Doctor, "Rose, when you said 'we,' what did..."

He was cut off as the door suddenly flew open and a blond woman barged through them and ran up to Rose, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Rose darling, thank God you're here! I was so worried! Pete told me he wanted me and Tony up here where it would be 'safe,' apparently they've found some sort of spaceship and are afraid of an invasion," she rambled, "and when I'd heard that they'd sent you on a mission..." Jackie's voice tapered off from her rambling as she noticed a familiar figure in the room.

"What the blooming heck is HE doing here?" she asked, gawking at him, "and why is he the _old _him?"

Rose took and exasperated sigh before answering, "He's the Doctor from this universe, mum. He's helping us with the mission and he looks like that because he never regenerated in this world."

Something Rose said caught the Doctor's attention, "I regenerated? What happened? I didn't fall over a brick did I? That would just be embarrassing..." he curled his lip in disdain at the thought.

Rose couldn't resist smiling at his remark and was about to say something but her mum beat her to it, "you're lucky you only regenerated, if my Rose hadn't risked her life to save you, you'd be nothing but space dust!" she declared.

"Mum, give it a rest will ya?" Rose said through her teeth.

Jackie huffed, "well it's true," she argued.

Everyone was so busy paying attention to Jackie that they hadn't even noticed Pete enter the room until he spoke, "so, what's the situation?" he asked, startling everyone.

"Who are you?" questioned the Doctor.

"Pete Tyler, Head of Torchwood," he replied in an authoritative tone. "And I hear that you're the Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded and grinned, "that's me."

"Good," said Pete, "so, is there any chance you could shed some light on what is happening?"

The Doctor nodded, "the ATMOS is being controlled by the Sontarans."

"And who are they" asked Pete.

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" asked the Doctor exasperatedly, "ask those two," he motioned towards Rose and Jake before pulling out the ATMOS device he'd been holding earlier from his pocket.

Pete stared at him in bemusement, "they're bigger on the inside," explained the Doctor as he found the right setting on his sonic screwdriver and began fiddling with the ATMOS device.

"Right..." said Pete, still baffled by the Doctor, "Rose, what are these Sontarans he mentioned, are they from that ship?"

Rose nodded distractedly, "yea, they're some sort of military clone race," she tried to think of more to say but the buzzing of the sonic screwdriver whirred through her head and denied her of any concentration. "Doctor, what are you doing?" she finally asked.

Without stopping what he was doing, the Doctor answered, "I had a look at this thing before but couldn't find anything, however, _now _I know it's Sontaran which means _now_ I know what to look for. AHA!" he cried triumphantly as large spikes suddenly shot up from the device.

"Now that's clever," commented the Doctor, "it's a temporal pocket, hidden just a second out of sync with real time," he said, holding his index finger and thumb close together to emphasise how small the difference was. "It's so simple but so brilliant! You'd have to be an utter genius to figure it out!" he grinned proudly at his discovery.

Rose laughed, "look at you, grinning like the cat that got the cream, you think you're _SO _impressive," she grinned teasingly at him.

"I _AM _so impressive, thank you very much," replied the Doctor as he folded his arms across his chesty and smirked.

The friendly banter was cut short as a cloud of white gas was suddenly released from the spikes of the ATMOS. "Everyone, get back!" ordered the Doctor. He pulled his sonic screw driver back out and quickly ran it over the device, "there we go," he said in relief as the gas stopped.

"What was that stuff?" asked Mickey shakily.

"What did it look like?" asked the Doctor sarcastically, "it was gas, some sort of artificial gas, you'll have to run tests to find out more about it," he said.

Mickey's jaw tightened as he resisted the urge to send the Doctor a retort. He'd almost forgotten how obnoxious the old Doctor could be.

"Doctor, look!" shouted Rose, pointing behind him.

The Doctor spun around to see more gas flowing freely from the ATMOS, "damn, they've activated it!" he said, trying to stop it with his sonic screwdriver but to no avail, "they've deadlocked it!" he shouted.

"Turn it off!" yelled Jake.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" shot back the Doctor.

The room began to fill with smoke making breathing more difficult by the second. "Bollocks, I can't shut it off!" cursed the Doctor.

Seeing that the Doctor was clearly getting nowhere, Rose took it upon herself to fix the current situation. She reached over and swiped the ATMOS from the Doctor's grasp.

"Oi! What did you do _that _for?" demanded the Doctor, "what are you going to do with it?"

"Defenestration," answered Rose bluntly as she carried the device to the far side of the room.

"What?" asked the Doctor who was clearly baffled.

"This," she said as she opened the window and chucked the device out through it. A few seconds later, a distinct crash could be hurt as it smashed against the concrete several storeys down.

The four men stared at her indecipherably. "What?" She asked when she's had enough of being gawked at.

"Defenestration?" asked Mickey.

Rose shrugged, "sounded better than 'chuck the bloody thing out the window.'"

Jake and Mickey struggled not to laugh but the Doctor's face depicted no amusement, instead it became a look of grave concern. "Rose," he said slowly, "look behind you."

Rose turned around and glanced out the window. Gasping in shock she looked outside in horror, every car in sight was releasing the same strange gas, slowly filling the atmosphere with poison.

"Oh my God," gasped Mickey as he walked up behind her to see what was happening. The others followed, their eyes widening in shock at the sight that was to be beheld.

One of the computers beeped, dragging their attention away from the window. Mickey quickly ran to the computer and looked at the screen as he quickly typed on the keyboard. Something on the screen then made his composure stiffen with dread.

"Hey guys, it isn't just here, it everywhere. Every ATMOS car in the planet is releasing that gas, all four hundred million of them."

The Doctor suddenly turned and bolted out of the room, Rose quickly followed him. He didn't stop until he's reached the car park. The two of them stood, panting heavily as they looked around, their eyesight impaired by the thick gas.

Rose gave the Doctor and imploring look, "Doctor, please tell me you have a plan," she barely managed to finish her sentence before she was forced to cough.

Before the Doctor could reply, Jake came running out after them, "Doctor!" he called, "we just got word that UNIT is preparing a nuclear strike on the Sontarans' ship."

"A nuclear missile won't put a scratch on that ship, they'll just be signing the Earth's death certificate by doing that!" he growled. He turned to Rose who was finding it harder to breathe the longer she stood in the fumes. "Rose, meet me in the TARDIS, I'll be there as soon as we've stopped those missiles."

Nodding, Rose took off towards the TARDIS while covering her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt, breathing as little of the fumes as possible. The Doctor then followed Jake back into Torchwood and they rushed back to the room they were in to see Mickey frantically typing at the computers.

"Have you managed to get into UNITS military network yet?" he asked.

"No, I'm bypassing it, I'm going straight to the worldwide nuclear grid, if I knock _that_ offline; no missile launch."

"You can't hack directly into the nuclear grid, the security is too good," argued the Doctor.

"Is that right? Just watch me," Mickey replied confidently as he continued to rapidly type codes and bypass security measures, racing the countdown to launch.

Within seconds of the countdown reaching zero, a window appeared on the screen titled 'LAUNCH?' with the options 'YES' and 'NO.' Mickey selected 'NO' and the launch codes were immediately wiped, cancelling the attack.

Mickey folded his arms and smirked smugly, "told you so."

"Well, aren't you the computer whiz kid," said the Doctor, slightly impressed but only slightly.

"I prefer the term 'Technical Expert,' if you don't mind," retorted Mickey, still bathing in the afterglow of his success.

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, "I had a 'Technical Expert' once," he said.

"Really?" asked Mickey, "What was his name?"

"K-9," answered the Doctor making Mickey's face fall.

Mickey's mobile suddenly started ringing making the Doctor and Jake look at him.

"Oh, that's me," said Mickey, stating the obvious as he lifted his mobile out of his pocket and answered it, "this better be important," he said into the phone. His face paled slightly as he listened to what the caller had to say before looking up at the Doctor. "It's Rose," he said, "they've transported the TARDIS up into the Sontaran ship with her inside it!"

The moment those words left Mickey's lips the Doctor was away. He charged out of Torchwood and ran up to where he had parked to TARDIS, angered but not surprised to see the space empty.

"Fantastic!" he spat, sarcastically.

Jake walked up behind him after having followed him out, "what now Doctor? They've got Rose..."

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks," said the Doctor gruffly as he wracked his brain, quickly formulating a plan. "Right, we need a car, anything that doesn't have ATMOS."

----------

TBC

You like? The next chapter will be up soon, it's almost finished =P

(Reviewing helps to speed up the update time *hint hint*)


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ Wahey! Another chapter, and just in time for Christmas!!!! I'm actually quite hyper, the next couple of days is just gonna be a David Tennant marathon! Tonight he was on 'QI', On Christmas day there's the 'Doctor Who Christmas special' and he appears in 'The Sarah Jane Adventures', then on boxing day we have 'Hamlet', on Saturday he's in 'Never Mind the Buzzcocks' and then on the 29th he's on 'Alan Carr: Chatty Man'!!!

**Reviews**

**Miss ink: **Thank you, here's that 'more' you wanted.

**Thunderyoshi: **I know! I'm sorry!! It was a moment of weakness!!!

**SciFiGeek14: **Thank you so much XD

**Pachysam: **I actually had no idea how Rose was going to handle being on the Sontaran ship lol I hope it turned out ok, thank you for your review, I loved the detail XD

**NIA – Name isn't Arria: **I know!! I actually meant to do that but completely forgot XP

**xxDoctorIsInxx:** I know! I really liked nine. When he left I didn't think the next Doctor would be anywhere near as good...oh how wrong I was... (but nine is still great)

**fantasyfeme: **You're welcome, thank you for the review. Lol Jackie's reactions are always the best.

**NewDrWhoFan: **Yeah, I'm trying not to let this look like I'm just rewriting the series, the different setting definitely helps :D Yes... poor Mickey just can't catch a break...

**IsLeptSOLongWItHoUTYoU: **Thank you so much, here's that update XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor who or any of the character or objects mentioned below, if I did, I would never have allowed David Tennant to leave!

Now, without further ado, ALLONS-Y!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

Rose resisted the urge to throw her phone against the wall, she didn't want to upset the TARDIS. "Fat lot of good _that_ was," she muttered. Mickey had been no help at all, he'd just told her to 'hold tight' and wait for the Doctor.

"Not bloody likely" she said, not sure whether she was speaking to herself or the TARDIS.

She quickly scoured the control room, looking for something she could use as a weapon. A smile formed on her face when her eyes fell upon the mallet her Doctor frequently used while piloting the TARDIS. Picking up the mallet she carefully approached the TARDIS' entrance. Silently opening the door, she peered out, wary of the solitary guard standing directly in front of the door with his back to her.

She was relieved to see that there weren't any other Sontarans in the vicinity. They must all be up in the main bridge. Turning her attention solely to the Sontaran before her, Rose soundlessly raised the mallet while opening the door just enough for her arm to fit through. She took a moment to gather her wits then, once she felt ready, she firmly wacked the mallet against the probic vent in the back of the Sontaran's neck.

As expected, the Sontaran hit the ground like a dead weight. "That's one point to Rose and Zero points to the advance military race," she whispered smugly before gracefully hopping over the Sontaran and venturing down the corridor.

Heavy footsteps suddenly flooded the corridor, resonating off the walls and approaching quickly. Rose threw herself into a corner and ducked just as a large group of Sontarans marched past. Her heart quickened and her ears pounded with the heavy flow of excess blood, echoing the Sontarans' march.

Finally the footsteps faded, leaving only the intense thudding of her heart against her chest. Sighing in relief at not being detected, Rose slowly pulled herself to her feet before warily continuing down the corridors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have GOT to be joking..." said the Doctor with a look of disdain as Jake drove the car he had found up to the Doctor.

"What?" asked Jake, "it's a classic!" he said, defending the car.

"It's a lunchbox on wheels!" cried the Doctor. It was an old Austin Mini, dusty blue with a white top and its rear view mirror affectionately decorated with some sort of fluffy creature hanging from a string. The Doctor doubted he would even fit inside it.

"It's gets you from A to B, doesn't it?" countered Jake, losing patience.

"So does a tricycle but you don't see us jumping on those!"

Jake rolled his eyes at the Doctor's stubbornness, "says the one who travels in a blue wooden box. If you think it's so bad then you can walk it," he said resolutely before roaring the engine to show he was prepared to leave without him.

"Oi, I didn't say I wouldn't get in, I'm just saying, you could have found something a little less...mini," the Doctor said the word as though it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Jake cast him an impatient look and he raised his hands in surrender, "alright, I'll get in." He muttered something Jake couldn't quite make out as he rounded the car and got into the passenger seat, closing the door behind him.

After shuffling around in the seats for a few minutes, the doctor resigned himself to sitting with his head slightly lowered to avoid hitting the roof and his legs tucked up in order for them to fit inside the car. "It's a bit cramped," he finally said.

"Seatbelt," said Jake, ignoring his complaints.

"What good's a seatbelt gonna do me when my legs make up most of the crumple zone?" grumbled the Doctor, though he did as Jake said albeit with some difficulty.

With that done, Jake gently released the clutched and they started moving. "Right, off we go," said Jake cheerily. Once they reached the end of the car park Jake looked up and down the road for a moment before turning back to the Doctor, "where are we going?"

"Rattigan's school for brainiacs," said the Doctor bluntly.

"Right...I knew that," Jake replied before indicating right and pulling out onto the road and driving in the direction of Rattigan's academy.

They drove over a speed bump in the process, making the Doctor's head bang against the ceiling, "ah! Not the most comfortable of car journeys, this is," he grumbled.

"It was the only car I could find without ATMOS, deal with it," responded Jake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Rose was still wandering aimlessly through the Sontaran ship. She paused when she detected voices flowing up from one of the corridors. Curiosity overruling her better judgement, Rose followed the voices which gradually grew louder as she approached.

Upon reaching the end of the corridor, she came to an automatic door which slid open. Behind it was the War Room which was crawling with Sontarans. Quickly, before she could be seen, Rose jumped behind one of the machines.

The familiar voice of Luke Rattigan suddenly filled the room making Rose hastily cover her mouth to muffle the gasp that escaped her. She listened intently to what was said.

"Sorry to report, sir, I've failed. They wouldn't come. The students, they… didn't have the imagination to believe," Luke's voice was laced with bitter disappointment.

Rose listened in horror as Luke's plan was revealed. A spark of anger ignited within her as she learnt of Rattigan's betrayal and what he had selfishly hoped to accomplish. He'd sold out his own race so that he could have a new planet on which he could rule and shape a new society based on his image.

Resisting the urge to walk out there and slap his sanctimonious attitude out of him, Rose continued to listen in silence. The Sontarans' treachery didn't surprise her, though it became obvious that Rattigan was distraught.

"You promised!" he yelled like a scorned child.

"There was no Planetfall. Castor 36, indeed! We only needed you for installation of the ATMOS system," said the voice of General Staal.

Rose listened as the Sontaran spoke down at him sardonically. She really didn't like where this was going. Despite being angry at Rattigan for what he had done, she didn't want to see him hurt.

"Execute him!" ordered the Sontaran coldly.

Rose's heart leapt into her throat, she had to do something! She raised her head and looked over the top of the machine as she got ready to jump out. Before Rose could do anything else, Luke pressed a button and instantly teleported away, out of danger.

Rose slide back down behind the machine, releasing a quiet breath of relief. However, the Sontaran's next words felt like a boulder being dropped in the pit of her stomach.

"...close all teleport links to Earth. Isolate them, as they perish," instructed the alien.

"Great... just my luck," she muttered under her breath. Muffling a curse when she felt her phone vibrating, she rushed to answer it before the ringtone started playing. Hitting the answer button just in time, she held the phone to her ear and hissed, "this had better be good news."

"_Rose, you're okay!"_ exclaimed a familiar yet annoyingly cheery voice.

"Don't sound so surprised, Doctor," replied Rose, calming herself down, "where are you?"

"_Where nearly at Rattigan's academy, we'll bring you back from there,"_ said the Doctor.

Rose gave a resigned sigh, "you can't, they've cut off the teleport links." She smiled when she heard the Doctor curse in response, "now Doctor, there's no call for bad language," she admonished.

"_Rose listen, you need to get those links back up, can you find the external junction feed?"_

"The what?" asked Rose, not having a clue he was talking about.

Sighing the Doctor replied, "_it looks like a circular panel with a symbol on it that looks like a T with two lines through it, or two Fs back to back." _

After thinking for a moment, Rose replied, "I think I saw something like that a little while back."

"_Good, go and find it again, call me back when you do."_

He hung up before Rose could reply, making her growl in annoyance. "Yes sir," she muttered sarcastically. "Would it kill him to say a simple 'please' once in a while? It's not like I'm risking my life or anything." 

Carefully crawling out of her hiding place, Rose slipped out into the corridor she had come from. Moving at a speed just short of a run, Rose quickly scoured the corridors, retracing her steps as best she could. She stopped dead in her tracks when she skimmed round a corner to come face-to-face with a Sontaran.

Much to her misfortune, he noticed her right away, "you there, intruder, how did you get onto this ship?" he demanded. After Rose failed to reply he raised a small rod up towards her, "no matter, this contingency can easily be rectified."

"Wait!" Rose shouted, finally finding her voice. Surprisingly, the Sontaran paused, giving Rose time to wrack her brain for some way out of this predicament. The best plan she could come up with was to think like the Doctor, "in accordance with article 15 of the shadow proclamation, I request that you tell me who you are," as she spoke her words flowed with a confidence she didn't possess, never once faltering.

"Very well," said the Sontaran lowering his rod, apparently deciding to humour her. He removed his helmet revealing the same identical face all of the Sontarans seemed to share, "I am Group Marshal Stark of the Tenth Sontaran fleet," he proudly declared, "Stark the Bloodshedder."

"Lovely, I'm Dame Rose Tyler of the Powel Estate, nice to meet ya," she greeted with a curt nod, still trying to think of a way to escape.

"You title depicts honour, I congratulate you on that," responded the Sontaran, the compliment surprised her.

"You guys sure are bent up in your honour aren't you?" she said.

The Sontaran puffed out his chest, "honour is of the upmost importance," he affirmed.

Rose quirked an eyebrow at the Sontaran, "if that's true then tell me why my planet is slowly choking on your gas while you lot stay up here nice and safe in your ship, using teenagers to do your dirty work, that hardly shows bravery worthy of honour now does it?"

As expected, this statement angered the Sontaran, "you dare challenge my honour?!" he yelled.

"What if I do?" asked Rose boldly.

"Then I accept you challenge, Dame Rose Tyler of the Powel Estate!" he shouted, raising the rod again.

"Wow, hold on just a sec!" she exclaimed backing away slightly, "you're armed and I'm not! What's wrong, is the big, strong Sontaran too afraid to fight little old me without hiding behind a weapon?"

Stark through down the rod with an angry snarl, "very well human, I shall engage in hand-to-hand combat with my challenger, now step forth and face your demise!"

Before Rose could say anything else, the Sontaran charged towards her. Instinctively, Rose ducked to the side causing the Sontaran to miss her by centimetres. The Sontaran quickly recovered, spinning around and rebounding with a powerful punch. Luckily for Rose, his bulky physic restricted his movements making him slow and easy to predict giving Rose the advantage despite his obvious strength.

Rose's combat training at torchwood had made her agile and easily able to evade the Sontaran's advances although, rose wouldn't be able to keep this up for long, if even just one of the Sontaran's attacks connected she would be down. Therefore, she had to think of some way out of this and soon. Looking around while still concentrating on her attacker, rose noticed a thick pipe strutting across the ceiling of the corridor, if she jumped high enough she might just be able to reach it.

Carefully positioning herself under the pipe while keeping her eyes on the Sontaran who was oblivious to her plans, Rose waited for him to try another assault. As expected, the Sontaran charged towards her like an angered bull.

Moments before the Sontaran could touch her Rose leapt up and grabbed the pipe, pulling herself up and out of his reach. As Stark ran under her she spun around, using the pipe like a trapezium, and swung back down behind him, kicking his probic vent with her boots, immediately knocking him out.

The Sontaran hit the ground with a heavy, satisfying thud. Rose released the pipe and landed softly beside him. Dusting her hands off she turned to the unconscious Sontaran, "Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team, I got the bronze," she said as though in explanation, then victoriously added, "make that two points for Rose, zero for advanced military race."

After taking a deep breath, Rose took another look around, the corridor looked very familiar. She walked down it a few more yards, looking round a corner she grinned when she spotted the symbol the Doctor had described on the cover of some sort of a dish-shaped panel. Running over to the box, she pulled her mobile phone out, quickly calling the Doctor.

Much to Rose's frustration, it seemed to take him ages to answer. _"Hello?" _he said at last.

"Finally! What took you so long?" asked Rose restlessly.

"_You try fishing a phone out of your packets when you're as cramped as a can of sardines!" _he retorted defensively.

"Whatever," she replied with a dismissive tone, "look, I've found that junction feed thing you wanted, now what?"

Rose could almost hear the grin in his voice as he replied, _"aww Rose, you are Fantastic! Listen, we're just coming up to the academy now, all you need to do is open that panel and there'll be a row of blue switches like in a fuse box. Just flick those switched up and we'll have you down in a jiffy, alright?"_

"Alright," she answered, opening the cabinet and doing as she was instructed. "Switches are on," she said once she'd finished.

"_Good, now just wait there, no wandering off!" _ordered the Doctor before hanging up.

Rose rolled her eyes and was partially tempted to wander off just to annoy him but decided against it and instead opted for sitting down and having a quick rest. Unfortunately, her break was cut short as she heard familiar heavy footfalls approach. Swiftly standing up, she looked for an escape path but groaned when she realised she was cornered in a dead-end corridor.

The footsteps steadily grew louder and Rose's breath hitched as Sontaran-shaped shadows appeared on the opposite wall, growing larger in time with the footsteps. However, just as Rose caught the first glimpse of the Sontarans reaching the corner, she instantly vanished, reappearing in the familiar surroundings of Rattigan's academy.

Shocked by the sudden change of scenery, Rose took a few moments to find her bearings. Jake ran up to her, offering support, "Rose, are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" he asked in concern.

"No I'm fine," she said, waving him off. She looked round at the Doctor who was meddling with the teleport controls. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm bringing down the TARDIS," he answered before stepping away from the controls and pointing his sonic screw driver upwards while pressing the button. "There we go," he said grinning, "the TARDIS is nice and safe on Earth."

"Nice one!" cheered Rose with a happy laugh, taking a moment to join him in his small victory.

Unfortunately, Jake had to bring them back to the matter at hand, "hey guys, as great as that news is, need I remind you that we still have a suffocating planet and an army of advanced alien warriors to take care of?"

"Well aren't you Captain Positive," replied the Doctor sarcastically.

Glancing around the room, Rose's eyes widened as they fell upon the snivelling form of Luke Rattigan who was sitting on the floor against the wall, huddled with his knees against his chest reminding her of a frightened child.

Feeling sorry for the boy, Rose walked over and kneeled down beside him. Resting a hand on his shoulder, she offered him a comforting smile when he raised his eyes to meet hers.

Rattigan flinched when the Doctor finally addressed him, "Rattigan, the gas coming out of the ATMOS, what is t?" the question was hard and demanding, clearly showing no patience or compassion for the boy.

Luke scoffed, "like I'd tell you," he said with defiance. However, the boy refused to make eye contact with the Doctor, contradicting the strong boldness he had forced into the words.

The Doctor scowled and moved forward to say something else but Rose raised a hand to stop him. The Doctor didn't seem willing to comply but Rose shook her head, silently imploring him to leave this to her. After a few moments of staring each other down, the Doctor eventually relented. He gave her a brisk nod, giving her permission to continue.

Once she was confident that the Doctor would leave this to her, she turned her attention back to Rattigan, slightly tightening her grip on his shoulder so that he would look at her. When he did, she spoke, "Listen to me, Luke, I know you've made mistakes but this is your chance to help make it right. Do you want to let the Sontarans get away with what they did to you?" She waited until Rattigan shook his head before continuing. "Then help us stop them, please."

Rose watched as the different emotions flickered across Rattigan's eyes, flames of hate and anger swirled with chilling fear, then bitter shame and regret took residence shimmering brightly before his dark pools settled on hers with smouldering resolve. He spoke only to Rose but loud enough for the Doctor to hear. "It's Caesofine concentrate; one part of Bosteen, two parts Probic 5."

Rose broke eye contact with Rattigan to cast the Doctor a questioning glance, hoping this information meant something to him. The sudden spark of realisation across the Doctor's features confirmed this to be true. "Of course!" He exclaimed as though this somehow should have been obvious, "it's clonefeed!"

"And what's clonefeed?" asked Rose, standing up with Luke.

Instead of answering her, the Doctor ran into the lab. Perplexed, Rose, Jake and Luke followed him to see what he was up to. They entered the room to see the Doctor dashing about, grabbing random pieces of equipment and throwing them together. Acknowledging their presence, the Doctor started to explain, "that gas isn't poison, not to a Sontaran. Caesofine gas, to them, is like amniotic fluid. Cos the Sontarans are a clone race, that's how they reproduce. They can mass-clone themselves at a rate of up to a million embryos every four minutes, imagine that! Give them a planet this size and they could create billions of new soldiers. That's why they aren't invading, they're converting the atmosphere, turning the Earth into one great big hatchery."

"That's all fine and dandy but how do we stop them?" asked Jake, eager for him to get to the point.

Apparently finished with gathering pieces of equipment, the doctor started sonicing the device he had built. "Well, the funny thing about Caesofine concentrate is that it's very volatile, easy to ignite," said the Doctor, "which explains the lack of firepower in the Sontarans' part," he added thoughtfully. "If I could just get this thing to the right setting...THERE!" he shouted victoriously.

The Doctor then grabbed the device and ran outside with it. The others followed him out into the academy's gardens. Rose's breath hitched as she looked out towards London and saw the City smothered in the suffocating gas, "oh my god, you can hardly see it," she gasped.

Jake watched the Doctor set up the device, "what is that thing?" he asked.

"An atmospheric converter," said the Doctor with a huge grin, "Jimmy Neutron here was gonna use it to make the air breathable on his imaginary planet, 'El Mondo Luko.' Now I'm gonna use it to get rid of the Caesofine gas."

"But Doctor, you said the gas was volatile, that it would ignite," said rose, a little unnerved.

"I did, didn't I?" replied the Doctor before slamming his hand down on the button which sent a burning ball of flame up into the poison sky. Everyone held their breath as the ball of fire connected with the thick haze. Moments later, the sky erupted into a celestial sea of fire, engulfing the gas and spreading across the heavens in a cleansing inferno.

The flames dispersed to reveal a crisp blue sky, radiated by unobstructed rays of sunlight. The group released a breath of release to fill their lungs with clean, fresh air, untainted by the Sontarans' pollutant.

Looking at the Doctor with an expression of awe, Luke said, "you're a genius."

"Oh, it's not over yet," said the Doctor, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and changing the settings on the atmospheric converter. "Now we're in trouble," he said as he grabbed the device and ran back inside the building.

"Now what are you doing?" asked Jake as they chased him back inside.

The Doctor turned to them, "the gas problem's sorted but we've still got a huge Sontaran military fleet floating above our heads to worry about. Not to worry though, I've got this thing set for Sontaran air," he said with a confident grin.

"You're gonna ignite them," said Rose.

It wasn't a question but the Doctor nodded anyway, "Yup."

A cold feeling began to settle in her chest as a sense of foreboding began to take hold, she didn't like where this was going. "But what about you?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me," he replied, brushing off her concern though she knew his confidence was a farce, he was just as frightened as she was. He gripped the converter like a life raft and despite his apparent nonchalance Rose could clearly see the beads of perspiration on his forehead, further evidence of his anxiety.

Turning to each of them, the Doctor spoke again, saying his final goodbyes. "Jake, keep up the good work and Luke, do something clever with your life," he then turned to Rose, meeting her hard gaze as she struggled to come to terms with the choice he was making. "Rose, can I just say... live a fantastic life." The moment he finished speaking, he stepped into the teleport pod and vanished, leaving the three of them behind.

Rose stood frozen in place. Her mind was racing, he'd done it again! That stubborn sod had gone swanning off on a suicide mission, leaving her behind to pick up the pieces. "I don't bloody think so," she growled, running up to the pod and teleporting herself after the Doctor.

Reappearing on the Sontaran ship, Rose saw the Doctor threatening them with his hand on the activation button of the atmospheric converter but making no move to press it. The Sontarans didn't look particularly concerned, apparently not believing him capable of pulling the trigger so to speak, even going so far as daring him to press it with mocking laughter.

Acting quickly, before any of them could stop her, Rose leapt at the Doctor and dragged him back over to the teleport panel. She then reached into her back pocket and pulled out the explosive Jake had given her earlier. She activated it and threw it towards the converter before pressing the button on the pod, teleporting her and the Doctor to safety with barely moments to spare before the explosive detonated and the entire ship exploded, taking the Sontarans with it.

Reappearing safely back at Rattigan's academy, the pair looked at each other gasping for breath as the adrenalin coursed through their veins. Then the gasps turned into fits of laughter as the relief of their survival washed through them.

Jake and Luke stared at them in bewilderment. "They're off their rockers," commented Jake.

* * *

TBC

You like? Get ready, we'll be seeing the Tenth Doctor soon XD!!!


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Would you believe I did this entire chapter in one day? I hope you like it XD

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!**

Reviews

**Pachysam: **Yup, Rose kicks ass XD

**Thunderyoshi: **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Don't you question my update times missy! When was the last time you updated OLITPC's sequel? Don't worry, you won't have to wait long ;)

**Angel19872006: **yes ma'am, here's your update XD

**Novindalf: **(blushes) oops... that was terribly silly of me hehe... thankyou for pointing that out, I hadn't even noticed. I've been a lot more careful this time :D

**FelizNavidad: **Lol thank you so much, I'm glad you like it so much

**Emeraldgirlie: **haha I know I would

**Fantasyfeme: **hahaha the imagery is pretty funny XD glad you liked it and thank you for reviewing :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters or objects mentioned below, if I did David Tennant would NOT be leaving the show.

Now, on with the story!!

Chapter 5

-------------------

Walking in silence, The Doctor and Rose made their way through Torchwood towards Pete's office. Jake had stayed with Luke to keep an eye on him, Rose wondered if they should offer the boy a job working for Torchwood, despite his questionable past he was brilliant maybe he deserved a second chance.

She hadn't spoken a word to the Doctor since they had recovered from their momentary lapse of sanity back at the academy. The familiar high from the relief of still being alive had worn off and now she was pissed. She wanted to slap The Doctor through to the next universe for what he had done. How dare he pull a kamikaze stunt like that and scare her half to death when there had been other options? What was he thinking? Did he want to die? How could he just give up so easily?

The Doctor followed Rose into Pete's office and waited for him to arrive. He sensed there was something wrong with Rose. She hadn't said a word to him since they'd left the academy and it was a little unnerving.

After waiting for a few moments in awkward silence with no sign of Pete, The Doctor's inquisitive nature got the better of him and he voiced his concern. "Rose, I get the feeling something's bothering you."

He recoiled slightly when Rose shot him a glare of death worthy of the oncoming storm. "Oh really? You got that did you? Nice to know something's going through that thick skull of yours." She muttered the last part but The Doctor heard her.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" he asked affronted.

"Forget it," said Rose bluntly, not wanting to discuss it further.

"No, you've started now you might as well finish," he countered and continued to dig, "why the hostility all of a sudden?"

Rose laughed despite herself, "you don't even get it do you? God, you're as bad as _he _is! You just go swanning off on a suicide mission, throwing your life away like it's nothing because you're too thick-headed to let anyone else help you!!"

The Doctor's expression hardened as he became defensive, "There are more important things than my life. The Sontarans had to be stopped, I was the only one with a plan that would work."

Rose scoffed, "you never would've pressed that button, if I hadn't jumped up there and saved you the Sontarans would've killed you and then where would the Earth have been?!"

In a rush of anger The Doctor walked right up to Rose until his face was inches away from hers and stared her in the eyes. "How do you know I wouldn't have pressed it?" he asked in a dark tone.

Rose stared back at him with unwavering eyes, unintimidated by his actions. "Because," she said with a steady voice, "I know you. You're a coward, not a killer."

They continued to glare at each other for what seemed like an eternity but must have only been a few moments before Pete walked into the room, breaking the atmosphere like smashed glass. "Rose, Doctor, nice work on defeating the Sontarans," he said completely oblivious to the heavy tension in the room.

Breaking her eye contact with The Doctor, Rose turned towards Pete, "thanks. Jake's wrapping things up back at the academy, is there anything you need doing here? Besides paperwork," she added quickly with a pleading look.

Pete chuckled, "don't worry, we'll have someone else take care of the paperwork, you deserve a rest. Although, I do want a report of what happened if that's not too much trouble." Rose nodded with a roll of her eyes, so much for no paperwork.

Smiling, Pete turned to The Doctor, "and you Doctor, thank you for your help, is there anything we can do for you in return?"

The Doctor folded his arms and grinned. "Nope, I'm good. Besides, it's Rose who deserves all the credit, she's the one who saved the day not me," he said motioning his head towards Rose who shuffled uncomfortably.

Pete raised an eyebrow as he glanced towards Rose, "now I definitely want that report," he said making her chuckle.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," she said with a shrug, "I didn't really do much."

"Hogwash!" exclaimed the Doctor, "you saved my life and the lives of all six billion people on this planet, that's a pretty big deal. That's the problem with you humans, you never appreciate your own worth."

"I guess we have that in common," replied Rose holding the Doctor's gaze.

An awkward silence filled the room as The Doctor and Rose continued to glare at each other. Pete, who had finally noticed the tension, broke the silence, "is something wrong between you two?" he asked with concern, his eyes lingered on The Doctor for longer than necessary.

"No it's fine, everything's...fine," said Rose, turning her head away and brushing past Pete as she swiftly left the room.

The Doctor started after her, "Rose, hang on..." he stopped when Pete caught him by the shoulder on his way past.

"Listen Doctor, that girl has been through enough because of you, or a version of you at least. Please, don't you go hurting her again," Pete spoke softly but the warning was clear as he gave the Doctor a hard stare before releasing his grip on the Time Lord's shoulder.

The Doctor gave a slight nod of understanding before warily leaving the room and rushing down the corridor after Rose. His mind was racing as he wondered what the parallel version of himself had done to upset Rose so much.

Rose stormed through Torchwood, not bothering to look where she was going just satisfied to be walking in the opposite direction of The Doctor. His little 'superman' stunt had shaken her more than she'd like to admit, it had brought back so many memories of her Doctor.

He was always gallivanting off on suicidal missions like on satellite 5. She was so upset when The Doctor had sent her off home while he stayed to die. The uselessness she had felt and desperation to save him had been so overwhelming she had resorted to looking into the heart of the TARDIS. She couldn't really remember what had happened afterwards, the knowledge somehow felt forbidden to her.

That had been the last time she'd ever seen that Doctor, until now. He had changed after that, not that she was complaining, her new Doctor had captured her heart just as quickly as her old one, if not faster. He was so much more open and happy than her old Doctor and she loved that about him.

Tears began to fill her eyes blurring her sight. She was about to wipe them away when a hand suddenly grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled her round until she was face to face with The Doctor, but not _her _Doctor.

After finally catching up to Rose, the Doctor was shocked to turn her round and see tears streaming freely down her cheeks. "Rose... oh Rose, please don't cry." unsure of how to react, The Doctor pulled her into what he hoped was a comforting hug.

Rose pressed into the Doctor's hug, breathing in his familiar scent until she felt calm enough to speak. "I miss him," she mumbled into his tear-stained jumper.

The Doctor pulled her away to look into her eyes. He knew who she was talking about. Despite her outward confidence, The Doctor saw the lost little girl hiding just behind those shinning hazel eyes. It mustn't have been easy for her, being torn away from her home and imprisoned in a strange world.

Frowning The Doctor wracked his brain for some way to bring a smile onto that pretty pink face. She _had _saved his life so he figured that he owed her that much, or at least that was the argument he told himself.

"Rose, I was actually thinking of offering you a chance to come travelling with me," Rose's eyebrows furrowed but he continued before she could speak. "But I get the feeling that isn't what you really want." He sighed, "Rose, I want to try and help you get back to your own universe. Usually I'd say it was impossible but never let it be said that I didn't try."

Rose's mouth fell open in shock, had she heard him right? "You... you mean it? You want to help me get back to him?" Her bright eyes wear wide with shock but something else was there too, hope was beginning to flicker.

"Yes I am," he said with a huge grin.

A huge smile broke onto Rose's face and she leapt into the Doctor's arms, giving him a crushing hug while laughing happily. She finally released him and stepped back to look at him. The smile still shone brightly on her face, "thankyou," she said with deep sincerity.

The Doctor nodded, happy to see a smile on her face, it suited her so much more than tears. "Right then, where do we start?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Rose grinned with her tongue poking out through her teeth. "This way," she said before turning down one of the corridors and beckoning for The Doctor to follow her.

She led him to the back of Torchwood into a large white room. At one side the walls were lined with computers and high-tech machines. In contrast, the far wall was left completely bare, devoid of computers or any equipment save for two levers on either side.

Rose paid no attention to the wall but The Doctor was entranced by it, "what are those levers for?" he asked curiously.

Without looking at the wall Rose answered, "where that wall is, there used to be an opening into the void, those levers sort of opened and closed the void. In our universe they called it the Ghost Shift."

The Doctor turned to look at her, "The Ghost Shift? Why'd they call it that?"

Rose shrugged, "every time they opened it these ghosts appeared all around the world, or at least people thought they were ghosts but a footprint doesn't always look like a boot, that's what The Doctor said. He was right, they weren't ghosts they were Cybermen from this universe pressing against our own."

The Doctor nodded, listening intently. "So basically, the humans found a tear in the fabric of the Universe and instead of doing the smart thing and leaving it alone, they start poking at it like a child that's just found road kill?"

Rose laughed despite herself and nodded, "yep, that's why they built this skyscraper, so they could reach it."

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief, "if I didn't know any better I'd think the human race was purposefully out to destroy itself."

Rose rolled her eyes, barely listening as The Doctor ranted on about the stupidity of 'apes.' "Are you finished?" she asked at last, breaking him off mid-rant.

"Not really but I'm listening, why?" he replied.

She held out a round metal disk with a button in the middle, "what is it?" asked the Doctor, taking the disk to examine it.

"It's called a Dimension Canon," answered Rose, "you use it to jump to different dimensions by ripping a hole in the wall of the universe and hopping across the void."

The Doctor gaped at her, "are you kidding me? You want to rip a hole in the wall of the universe?!"

Rose sighed, "That's what it used to do. We're trying to change it so that it can jump between dimensions without causing any damage. Besides the old way won't work anymore, the breach between our worlds was sealed when The Doctor opened the void in our universe. Everything steeped in void stuff was dragged back in including the actual breach."

After listening to Rose's explanation The Doctor walked over to the computers and started tinkering. "Right, so what you need it some way to pass through the walls of the universe safely, hop through the void and land nice and safely in your own universe."

"That's right," said Rose, "does that sound doable?"

The Doctor scoffed, "no way, it's nigh on impossible."

Rose frowned. "Is there anything you can do?"

The Doctor looked up at her, "I didn't say there was nothing I could do. I'm just saying it's gonna be difficult, you'd need an absolute genius to pull this off," a cocky grin appeared on his face, "it's a good thing you've got me." He winked at her before turning back to the computer.

Rose smiled and walked over to see what he was doing. The computer screen was packed with codes and data that Rose had no clue about. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He plugged the disk into the computer, "I'm measuring the strength and thickness of the walls and how much power this thing will need to make the journey."

"And?" prompted Rose.

"Well, theoretically with a few tweaks here and there you should be able to pull it off but the device is missing something," he said while still sifting through information.

"And what would that be?" asked Rose, curious to find out what was wrong.

"A navigation system. You see it was all fine and dandy the last time you used this thing because there was already a big gaping hole between this universe and yours so it naturally latched onto that universe while dimension-jumping but that gap's sealed now so even though you've got the power to travel, the device doesn't know where it's supposed to go, like a car with a roaring engine but no wheels to steer it."

"Right," said Rose, sort of understanding, "so where do we get a navigation system?"

"Not easily," replied the Doctor, "because it's the navigation system that's gonna get you safely through that void."

Rose nodded, "and what about damaging the wall of the universe? Is there any way to prevent that?"

The Doctor stopped and thought for a moment. "Actually, I was considering a bypass."

Rose cast him a confused look, "a bypass? What you mean like on roads?"

The Doctor nodded, "that's right, you can take a road that passes right past a city or junction or whatever without having to go through it."

"So, you want to find away to the other universe without passing through the void?" asked Rose, wondering how he could hope to achieve that.

"Yep," he said, popping the _p_ and grinning maniacally.

Rose raised a questioning eyebrow, "and how are we supposed to do that then?"

The Doctor took a breath, alerting Rose to the oncoming and potentially mind-boggling explanation. "Well Rose, the thing about dimensions is that they aren't all shaped and sized the same, you've got the four main ones; length, breadth, height and time but then you've got millions more, billions even but most of them are rolled up so small they have no affect on us, unless you're an extremely small particle like a graviton or energy like a photon."

He paused and looked at Rose to see if she was still following, she nodded and motioned for him to continue so he did. "Some of those dimensions don't exist in just one universe, they can stretch along a number of universes, like a really long piece of string."

Realisation shone in Rose's eyes as she began to catch on, "you mean, I could travel through one of those dimensions from this universe to my own like driving along a road or tunnel without having to go through the void and the walls of the universe will be fine?"

The Doctor shuffled slightly, "that right except..."

Rose's eyes narrowed, she should have known it was too good to be true, "what is it, Doctor?" she asked.

The Doctor looked at hr carefully, "first of all you'd have to find a dimension that passed through both this universe and your own. Secondly, these two universes won't be affected, but you'll have to tear yourself in and out of whatever dimension you decide to hijack which will cause that dimension to collapse. Therefore, you'll literally have to destroy a whole dimension to get back to your universe."

Rose's face paled, "I'll have to destroy a whole dimension? But that's really bad isn't it?"

The Doctor shrugged, "like I said, there are billions of tiny rolled up dimensions like that, one less won't do reality any harm."

"So, what's the problem then?" asked Rose.

The Doctor hesitated slightly before continuing, "you're dimension canon doesn't have sufficient stabilisers to hold the dimension together while you pass through it, the moment you break unto that dimension, it'll collapse on you."

"Great..." Rose muttered, "have you got any good news?" she asked, desperately clinging on to hope.

Sighing, The Doctor twirled the disk in his hands as a range of expressions passed through his face, like he was calculating something in his head. A proverbial light bulb seemed to go off in his head. "Right," he said more to himself then Rose before pausing as though trying to form the right explanation.

He then looked at Rose intently before speaking, "theoretically, I should be able to use the TARDIS' stabilisers to hold the dimension steady long enough for you to pass through, then the moment you're safe and sound in your universe the connection will be cut and the dimension will collapse."

"Great!" said Rose happily, "how long will it take to get this thing ready?"

The Doctor stared at her for a few moments with an unreadable expression on his face. This unnerved Rose slightly and she was forced to ask, "what is it, Doctor?"

He continued to stare at her as he spoke, "Rose, once you're gone, you're gone. The Dimension will collapse so you'll have no way of ever getting back here. You'll never see Mickey or your mother again."

Rose held his gaze unwaveringly, "I kinda figured that," she said.

"Rose..." the Doctor started but Rose interrupted him.

"Look Doctor, I've heard all this before and I've made my choice. Mum has Pete and Tony she'll be fine and Mickey's perfectly at home here. I'm not. This place is a nightmare for me. I _need_ The Doctor, _my _Doctor." She spoke firmly and assertively, leaving no room for argument. "I promised I would never leave him."

For once The Doctor was speechless, shocked into a stupor by Rose's confession he could do nothing but gape at her with wide eyes. "He really means that much to you?" he asked after regaining the ability to form words. He spoke with furrowed eyebrows as he tried to understand. Why would this human care so much about someone like him?

Rose nodded with a teary smile and a sudden surge of determination welled up inside the Doctor, he would get her back home, just watch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day everyone was gathered in the 'ghost shift room.' The Doctor had moved the TARDIS into the room and he had worked on the dimensional canon throughout the night with Rose. After hours of tinkering and technical work which Rose couldn't even begin to fathom, The Doctor was fairly confident that the dimensional canon was ready to be used.

However, the others weren't quite as sure. "What do you mean _fairly _confident?" asked Mickey. "You've only got one shot and it's a huge risk to Rose's safety. I think you should be a lot more than _fairly _confident!"

The Doctor looked at Mickey as if he was an idiot, "look Rickey, do you have any idea how delicate this procedure is? There is no trial run so there's no way to be completely certain it will work, that's the risk. I'm sorry but I've done the best I can."

Rose interjected before Mickey could argue further, "stop fighting you lot, I know the risk and I'm prepared to take it. I trust The Doctor alright?"

"But Rose darling," said Jackie, "what if it doesn't work? What if you end up in the wrong universe or the dimension collapses with you inside it?"

"Mum it's alright, The Doctor measured the dimension hundreds of times with the TARDIS we know it spans between this universe and our own and he's got the stabilisers well integrated with the dimension canon so it'll be fine."

Pete observed the dimension canon and TARDIS with a scrutinising gaze before addressing The Doctor. "Doctor, how exactly is this supposed to work? You said Rose would have to be the size of a graviton to fit into this dimension, how is that even possible?"

The Doctor sighed impatiently, tired of the constant questioning but answered him anyway. "Pete, have you ever heard of Albert Einstein?"

"Of course I have," said Pete.

"What's he famous for?" inquired the Doctor.

"I don't know... relativity or something like that," answered Pete, not sure where the Doctor was going with this.

"_Or something like that," _mimicked the Doctor mockingly before answering his own question. "Albert Einstein was a genius. He developed the theories of relativity, most notably his equation E=mc2 which states that energy is interchangeable with mass. Therefore, I can convert Rose's entire mass into pure energy which can then pass through the dimension."

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Pete.

"Enough questions," snapped the Doctor, tired of the interrogation, "it'll work let's just leave it at that, alright?"

When no one answered he took that as an agreement, "good." He then ran into the TARDIS and fiddled with the controls before running back out and handing Rose the dimension canon. As she took it, he held onto it for a few seconds and looked her in the eye, "are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked her, knowing the answer but needing to hear it anyway.

"Yes," she answered without any hesitation.

"Alright then," said The Doctor, letting go of the disk and turning back to the TARDIS. He stopped when he felt Rose's hand grip his arm. He turned back round to see her looking at him with watery eyes and a grateful smile.

"Thank you, for everything," she said quietly.

Smiling softly, he pulled her into a hug, "don't mention it," he replied.

They embraced each other for a few moments until finally releasing each other and the Doctor ran into the TARDIS, leaving the door open so they could see and hear him at the control panel. "Alright Rose, ready when you are!" he called.

Rose turned to her friends and family for one final hug goodbye. She thanked Pete for all he had done for her and wished Mickey and Jake the best of luck. She hugged her mum and Tony last, ruffling her brother's hair and telling him to be a good boy. Jackie had tears streaming down her face, "when you find that Time Lord, you tell him from me that if he doesn't look after you, I'll be after him, sod the universes!"

Rose laughed, though her eyes were equally as teary, "don't worry mum, I'll tell 'im."

They embraced each other on last time before Rose walked into the centre of the room and prepared to activate the dimension canon. "Alright Doctor, I'm ready!" she called.

"On the count of three then?" he asked. Rose nodded. "Alright then, one... two... THREE!"

Rose closed her eyes tightly and pressed the button vanishing instantly.

* * *

TBC

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA how 'bout THAT for a cliffy?

There actually was a _tiny _bit more to this chapter but as I typed that line it just screamed "cliff hanger" and I couldn't resist XD sorry... it's been a while since I've done a cliffy.

Anyway as for all the techno-babble in this story, I made it up... so if you're a physics wiz forgive the lack of accuracy because my physics is abysmal at best (ask my teacher) although, some of it is true. I swear A-Level physics is slowly killing me. I miss the good old days when Newton's laws always worked regardless of the object approaching the speed of light.


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ I know... I haven't updated in AGES but there's a perfectly good reason for that!! PHYSICS!!! January is exam month and holds all my winter modules (three of which are physics!!!) so instead of using my time doing something enjoyable like writing; I had to spend it learning about pair production and particle acceleration!! Anyways, winter modules are now over so I can get back to writing WOOT!!!

**Reviews!!!**

**  
KittyKatZorse: **Thank you, sorry it took so long but better late than never, right?

**Taylor Harkness: **Awesomesauce! (can't believe I just said that...) I'm glad it made sense to someone lol

**SciFiGeek14:** Thanks, it took me a while to think of something remotely believable that hasn't already been used. I feel bad for the parallel doctor to :( you gotta love him

**Novindalf: **Thank you lol even the words "techno-babble" sound fun hehe

**Thunderyoshi: **Thanks lol that's ok, it didn't make much sense to me either hehe and yes, I know I said I would have this updated for yesterday but I got distracted (those Doctor Who CDs had nothing to do with it...NOTHING!!)

**FelizNavidad: **thank you, sorry I had to make you wait so long. I promise the next one will be up MUCH sooner.

**Kohanna Kirei Kaede: **hahahaha I'm beginning to develop a habit for cliff-hangers aren't I? ... ahk well.

**Lostnbooks: **Again, sorry for the long update time, I swear I updated as soon as I could. (ok, tell a lie, I could have updated yesterday but I wanted to make a few changes first.)

**Disclaimer: **There's a better chance of Jack Harkness being straight, the TARDIS landing where it's supposed to and The Doctor eating a mountain of pairs than there is of me EVER owning Doctor Who, no matter how much I might wish it...

Now without further ado, on with the story!!!

Chapter 6

* * *

Donna watched impatiently as The Doctor danced around her mother's car, he got back up onto his feet after investigating the underside of the car and bounced to the front of it where he lifted up the bonnet and began poking and prodding at the interior. They both failed to notice the registration plate which now read "BAD WOLF" in bold letters.

Donna was about to ask The Doctor what he was playing at but she was cut off as her grandfather suddenly emerged from the house. "Is that him?" he asked like an excited child, jogging up to the car where The Doctor was still buried under the bonnet.

Pulling himself out, The Doctor turned around to see who was shouted and his mouth fell open at who he saw, "oh, it's YOU!" he said, his eyebrows furrowed in surprise.

Unbeknownst to them, just around the corner, a slight disturbance in the air was the only warning before a young blonde woman suddenly appeared in the middle of the street. Her arrival went unnoticed thanks to a slight perception filter installed into the disk courtesy of the Doctor.

Rose took a moment to glance at her surroundings. She appeared to be in a housing estate. The area looked quiet, rows of semi-detached and terrace houses lined the streets with green gardens and family cars, there were even a few children playing football on the road, it was the epitome of peace and normality. However, that wasn't what made Rose smile, it was the sky, a sky so bright and blue and free of zeppelins, the only visible clue that she was no longer in the parallel universe.

Looking down at the disk of the dimension canon that was hanging round her neck, she wasn't surprised to find it dead. The Doctor was right, by breaking through the other dimension into this universe, she had caused that dimension to collapse and severe the link. There was no going back now.

Before the enormity of her decision had time to settle, Rose's head shot up as she heard a woman shouting, "Granddad! Granddad! Get out!"

Instinctively, Rose began to make her way towards the direction of the shouting. Her pace quickened as the shouts became more frantic, "He's gonna choke!"

A familiar white gas started pouring out of the surrounding cars and Rose felt like someone had just punched her in the gut, "Oh not again," she groaned before breaking into a run towards the shouts. Reaching the end of the corner Rose came to a stop. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to make out what was down the street.

The smoke was thickening and visibility was becoming poor but Rose could still make out the form of a woman hitting at the door of a car in panic, trying to get it open. She could just barely make out the silhouette of a second form in the gas but she couldn't tell who it was.

Another frantic shout from the woman brought Rose back to the task at hand. She quickly scanned the area around her and spotted a shovel in someone's garden. Grabbing the shovel, Rose sprinted up to the car which appeared to have someone trapped inside.

"Watch out!" she yelled at the red-headed woman and the elderly man trapped in the car. When the man had ducked sufficiently out of the way, Rose brought the shovel down heavily on the windscreen, completely shattering it. "Quick, get him inside!" she instructed, helping the red-head pull him from the car and support him into a nearby house.

Once Wilfred was safely back indoors, Rose backed away from him and the woman, giving them some space. "He'll be alright, won't he?" asked Donna, concern evident in her voice.

Rose nodded, "he'll be fine. The gas isn't lethal until it's reached a density of eighty percent." Donna nodded, satisfied that her grandfather was safe. However she cringed as she heard the familiar squawk of her mother.

"What's with all the racket in here?" asked the older blonde woman briskly as she entered the room. Her eyes widened in shock at the state they were in, "what on earth happened to you two?" she asked.

Donna glared at her, "mum, have you even looked outside?"

Sylvia looked confused, "what do you mean?" she asked as she walked up to the window. "Where did all that smoke come from?" she demanded.

Donna rolled her eyes and ignored her mother's annoying prattle. Instead she turned her attention back to the woman who had helped save her granddad. Regarding the young blonde with a slightly scrutinising glance she spoke, "listen, don't think I'm not grateful for your help, because I am but... who are you?"

Before Rose could answer, a loud clattering sound caught their attention. They turned around to see The Doctor standing at the door frame with his mouth hanging open and his sonic screwdriver rolling to a stop at his feet. He looked as though he was looking at a ghost.

A slight gasp escaped Rose's lips as she noticed him. The pair stood transfixed staring at each other, neither moved a muscle, even breathing seemed beyond them as their chests remained still with held breaths.

Donna looked between the living statues with confusion etched onto her face, "do you two know each other or something?"

"Rose..." The Doctor's voice was strained and cracked with emotion but it was clear enough for Donna to make out the uttered name and the realisation of who the woman was shot through her like a bolt of lightning. Her mouth fell open in shock as she gaped at the woman with bulging eyes.

"Doctor... " whispered Rose with watering eyes, taking a few hesitant steps towards him as a solitary tear slid down her right cheek.

The Doctor closed the gap between them with two steps before cautiously raising his left hand to cup her tear-stained cheek, softly rubbing away the saline path with his thumb.

Rose covered his hand with her own and returned his penetrating gaze. Slowly, their expressions softened into smiles which then spread into matching grins. Rose leapt into The Doctors arms, laughing with the joy that had swelled in her heart at having found him.

The Doctor held onto her tightly breathing in the strawberry and vanilla scent that he had missed so much. His own laughter blended with hers as he swung her around in circles.

Donna smiled at the couple, happy that The Doctor had finally found his lost Rose. Eventually the couple broke apart but The Doctor kept her hand firmly clasped in his, refusing to break contact. He turned back to Donna grinning like an idiot, "it's Rose!" he said with sparkling eyes.

"Well I gathered that much, Dumbo!" said Donna, rolling her eyes in exasperation before walking up to Rose and enveloping her in an awkward hug. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! This is brilliant!" exclaimed the excited red-head.

Giggling, Rose returned the hug as best she could with one arm, since The Doctor stubbornly refused to release her left hand.

"Oh, and I'm Donna by the way, since Skinny Malinky here seems incapable of introducing people."

Rose grinned, "it's nice to meet you Donna. I take it you're the one that's been looking after him then?"

"oh, you don't know the half of it!" exclaimed Donna, "if he isn't moping he's tinkering and if he isn't tinkering he's nearly getting us killed!"

Rose laughed as the Doctor glared at Donna indignantly. "Oi, I do not mope!" he opposed.

Donna ignored him, "and seriously, did he need you to dress him or something? 'cause that suit is the only thing he ever bloody wears, he's like a flipping cartoon character!"

Rose wrapped her free arm over her sides as she laughed with Donna while The Doctor glared at them both, he was not pouting of course because Time Lords don't pout.

They were interrupted as a male voice called from outside, "Doctor, I've requisitioned a car!"

"That's Ross!" shouted The Doctor as he ran towards the front door, dragging Rose with him.

Once outside, Rose saw a young man in UNIT uniform driving a black cab.

"It's all I could find that didn't have ATMOS," said the young man.

"It'll do nicely," said The Doctor heading towards the cab with Rose in tow. "Donna, you coming!" he shouted back to his companion.

Rose ignored their exchange as a dreaded thought occurred to her. This universe was following the same pattern as her own, save for a few minor differences, which meant this Doctor was going to try to pull the same stunt the parallel Doctor had, only this time she had no explosive device to jump in with and save him.

"Rose? Rose!" The Doctor's calling broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Come on, get in the car!" he said impatiently.

"No," she said without thinking.

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "why not?" he asked.

Rose fell silent. She couldn't tell him the truth. She spluttered over her words for a few seconds as she struggled to come up with a suitable explanation. "I... I... I have to take care of something," she said at last, cringing at how rubbish the excuse was.

"What could be more important than this?" asked the puzzled Doctor.

"Look, just go!" said Rose evasively, refusing to reiterate or go into any further detail, "I'll catch up with you later, promise."

The Doctor studied her carefully, "Rose, this gas is dangerous."

"I'm alright as long as I don't stay out in it for too long," she argued, "I'll be fine Doctor," she said adamantly.

He desperately didn't want to let her leave but there wasn't much time and he knew Rose. She could be stubborn to a fault. A resigned sigh told Rose that she had won though he was reluctant to let her go, afraid that if he loosened his grip for even a moment she would disappear again.

Slowly, he managed to lessen his hold on her hand before relinquishing it completely. "Be careful," he said, barely above a whisper.

Rose detected the desperation in the request, "I'm always careful," she said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile

"You'd better be," he warned, "and call me when you're finished."

Rose gave him a confused look, "how am I supposed to call you?" she asked.

"Oh yes, you don't have my number!" he exclaimed in realisation before pulling out the mobile phone Martha had given him.

Rose's eyes widened, "you have a mobile?" she asked, shocked.

The Doctor grinned, "Technically it isn't mine."

Rose pulled out her own phone and threw it at The Doctor who caught it. "I had to get a new phone, the old one had a bit of an accident," she explained with a shrug, "I don't suppose you could give me another top-up?" she asked innocently.

"Sure," said the Doctor grinning as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver, "one handy-dandy super phone coming up. I'll add my number while I'm at it," he said as he held his sonic screwdriver over the mobile phone.

"There you go," he said once he was finished, handing her back the phone and placing the sonic screwdriver back in his front pocket.

Rose took the phone and pulled the Doctor into a hug which he returned instantly. "Thank you, Doctor," she said into the crook of his next.

"Oi, alien boy, hurry up! You can molest your girlfriend later!" shouted Donna impatiently from the cab.

They pulled apart and Rose laughed at the flushed look on The Doctor's face. "I like her," she giggled. "it seems she always knows what to say."

"Yea, it's getting her to shut up that's the hard part," grumbled The Doctor, making Rose laugh even more.

"So you two have something in common then?" asked Rose, giggling even more as The Doctor cast her an indignant look. "Go one then!" she said, pushing him towards the cab and stepping back as he got inside.

She waved as they pulled away. "I want you back by midnight!" she called after them jokingly, recalling her first adventure with The Doctor.

Once the cab was out of sight, she turned around and pulled The Doctor's sonic screwdriver out from under her sleeve, grinning mischievously.

* * *

TBC

(giggles maniacally) I know; I'm innately evil...

Now I need your help, anyone who knows my mother knows that she has a vendetta against ALL Bunnies. So, in order to protect my precious plot bunnies, please review, each review goes towards protecting endangered plot bunnies so don't delay!


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not... I hope it isn't too rushed. Basically, the Sontarans were dragging on a bit and I wanted to get them over and done with. Good news is I almost have the next chapters finished. However, I have no clue what I'm gonna do about the gaping plot hole known as "Silence in the Library," should be interesting to see what my imagination comes up with. Give me a heads up if there's anything you REALLY don't want to happen in those chapters, just encase lol.

**Reviews:**

**Thunderyoshi: **Hahahaa trust me, you can keep the word, it's not my cuppa tea XD and I wouldn't owe you if you'd just watched the episodes when they were on TV, I can't believe you STILL haven't watched the doctor who finale!!

**Marshmallow jam: **Thank you!! I'm working to keep my updates as frequent as possible :D.

**SciFiGeek14: **YAY!!! I will treasure it always!

**Liliht_kv: **I feel sorry for him too... I hate leaving him there all alone :(

**NoVacancyMind: **Hahahahah glad you like it, thankies for the reviews :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever own Doctor Who. Having to say this every time I update is very depressing...

**Quote: **Logic, my dear Zoe, merely enables one to be wrong with authority.

Now, on with the story!!

Chapter 7

* * *

The Doctor wasn't happy, his TARDIS was stolen with his best friend still inside it, Martha was nowhere to be seen although some clone was trying to impersonate her and doing a rotten job of it in his opinion and to top it all off he had yet to hear any word from Rose.

His nerves were wearing thin and Colonel Mace was quickly grating on the few that remained. The impetuous man was ignoring his warnings and insisting on a missile attack.

"NATO's gone to Defcon 1. We're preparing a strike," said the stubborn colonel.

"You can't do that! Nuclear missiles won't even scratch the surface," argued the Doctor, trying to make the man see reason. "Let me talk to the Sontarans!" he demanded as he began fiddling with the controls and searching his pockets.

"You're not authorised to speak on behalf of Earth," countered the Colonel.

The Doctor was still searching through his pockets, "I've got that authority," he said as he ran over to his coat and began to search those pockets also. "I earned it a long time ago."

He growled, throwing his coat down, "where the hell is my sonic screwdriver?!" he yelled in frustration?

The Colonel cast him a perplexed look, "I beg your pardon?"

"My sonic screwdriver, it's gone!" cried the Doctor, "oh that's just not fair!"

"Is it really necessary?" asked the Colonel impatiently.

"I love my sonic screwdriver!" whined the Doctor.

Colonel Mace raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed by the Time Lord's behaviour. "Doctor there are more pressing matters," he reminded.

"Oh alright," grumbled the Doctor as he returned to tinkering with the controls, clearly not happy with having to make-do without his precious screwdriver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Rose was driving up to Rattigan's academy in a car she had hotwired using the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. She knew he would not be happy when he realised it was missing but she needed it if she wanted to stop the Sontarans before the Doctor figured out what needed to be done.

She drove through the familiar gates of the academy and was slightly unnerved by how deserted the place was. Pulling up outside the main entrance, Rose removed her seat belt and stepped out of the car. She made sure the sonic screwdriver was secure in her pocket before climbing up the steps to the large doors and letting herself in.

She was relieved to find that this building's layout was the same as it was in the parallel universe which made navigating her way around much easier. It didn't take her long to reach the main lab but she was surprised when the sound of sobbing reached her ears.

Concerned, she followed the sound into the living room where she found Rattigan curled up on the ground and crying.

Rose knew the kid had been up to no good but the pathetic sight made her feel sorry for the boy. Warily, she approaching him and knelt down as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Rattigan flinched away from her, "who are you? What do you want?" he spat, trying to hide his guilty tears.

"My name's Rose," she answered softly. "I'm a friend of The Doctor."

Rattigan flinched again at the sound of The Doctor's name.

Rose sighed softly, "Luke, I know about the Sontarans."

She gasped in surprise as Rattigan suddenly spun around and grabbed onto her arms, "please, don't tell anyone!" he begged. "They tricked me!"

"Okay, just calm down, alright?" she eased.

Luke's grip eased and she slowly pulled her hands away but left one resting on his arm, "look at me," she said softly, urging him to keep eye contact with her. "I know the Sontarans took advantage of you but you aren't completely blameless either. What you did was selfish and childish and you know it," she admonished.

Rattigan went to speak but Rose raised her hand, silencing him. "I'm not finished," she said. "Look, you screwed up big-time, but it's not too late. You're a clever kid and you're still young. Take this chance and use it to do some good with your life."

When Luke was finally allowed to speak he found that for once in his life he couldn't find the words to say. Instead he resigned himself to replying with a silent nod.

"Good," Rose smiled and raised herself to her feet. "Right then, let's get to work," she said cheerily, offering Luke a hand to help him up.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he climbed to his feet.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm going to take down the Sontarans and save the Earth," she proclaimed with a confident grin before spinning around and hurrying back into the lab, armed with The Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

Luke followed her and watched as she dashed about the lab, grabbing random devices and connecting them together with the aid of the sonic device. His eyes suddenly widened in realisation as he figured out what she was doing.

"How are you doing that?" he asked in bafflement, "you couldn't possibly have figured that out so quickly!" he insisted.

Rose smirked, "I didn't have to."

"What do you mean?" asked Rattigan, who was unused to being so confused.

A knowing smile graced Rose's features as she continued to arrange the equipment just as she had watched The Doctor do in the parallel universe. "Let's just say that I'm having a really mad case of déjà-vu," she replied, cryptically.

She finished connecting the devices and quickly put it to the right settings with the aid of the sonic screwdriver. "Luke I might need your help with this part," she admitted.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, surprisingly eager to help.

"Can you modify this so that it's set to a timer?" she asked him.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The Doctor's mind was reeling, now he knew what was going on, the gas was clone-feed! That explained an awful lot. He continued working on the teleport pod whilst Martha appeared to be comforting her clone.

Things weren't looking good, he'd figured out a plan almost immediately after the revelation of what the gas was but it wasn't exactly foolproof and it didn't give himself much hope of survival, if any. Not that this mattered much, he could always regenerate... possibly... maybe... if he was lucky.

He frowned as his own wants warred with his morality. He really liked this body and was in no hurry to destroy it but there wasn't much else he could do, he simply refused point-blank to kill the Sontarans in cold blood, he always gave his enemies a choice, it was the only thing that made the killing easier.

He just hoped Rose was alright, he hadn't heard from her at all since they had parted and to say he was a little concerned would be an understatement, she didn't exactly repel danger. He briefly wondered if he should call her before he put his plan into action but was distracted when he heard Donna's voice calling from the almost forgotten mobile.

He grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Blue switches done," she said, "but they've found me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There we go!" cheered Rose, proudly holding up the completed atmospheric converter.

A loud hum suddenly filled the room as the teleport pod in the living room came back online.

"Right on time!" laughed Rose before tightening her grip on the atmospheric converter and running outside with Luke hot on her heels.

She heard the distinct voice of the Doctor coming from the living room, "Rattigan's academy!" he loudly announced and Rose couldn't help the smile forming on her face at the familiar sound.

She gingerly placed the converter down on the ground before stepping back with the remote control firmly in her grasp. With a deep breath to strengthen her resolve, she slammed her hand down on the ignition button, sending a blazing orb racing up into the atmosphere.

The Doctor, Donna and Martha arrived outside just as the sky caught alight. They watched, open-mouthed, as tongues of flame raged across the heavens, engulfing them in a fiery blaze, purging the atmosphere of the Sontaran's venom.

The celestial inferno evanesced and the dazzling sun shone freely through the purified sky. Rose, however, wasted no time to appreciate the view as she swiftly knelt down beside the device and pulled out the sonic screwdriver to alter the settings.

"What just happened?" she heard Donna ask from the Doctor's side.

Rose didn't turn around but she could practically feel the Doctor's intense gaze burning into her back as he spoke. "She cleaned the atmosphere of the Sontaran's gas," he muttered in awe.

"She's brilliant!" Luke exclaimed in excitement.

"It's not over," Rose reminded them, without looking up from what she was doing.

The Doctor leaned towards her as a familiar buzzing sound filled his ears, "So _you're _the one that stole me sonic screwdriver!" he exclaimed aghast. "You cheeky minx!"

Rose grinned impishly, "yea, sorry about that. Here ya go," she said, tossing the screwdriver back to him once she had finished using it.

"What are you doing now?" asked a second woman who Rose didn't recognise.

Lifting the atmospheric converter Rose turned to the woman, noting with some amusement that she was wearing the Doctor's coat. "We still have a warship full of Sontaran's floating above us and I'm guessing that last stunt just pissed them off," she said.

She quickly made her way back through the academy towards the living room and the teleport pod. The rest of the group was following behind.

The Doctor ran in front of her, blocking her path when she reached her destination. "Rose, what are you planning?" he asked with a dark expression.

Rose knew he had a decent idea what the answer to that question was, after all it was his idea first but she humoured him anyway, "I have this set for Sontaran air," she said vaguely but giving the Doctor a meaningfully look.

"Rose, you can't." He tried to sound commanding he couldn't help the slightly pleading tone.

"I have to," she said resolutely.

"No you don't," countered the Doctor, "there has to be another way, there's always another way!"

Rose went to walk passed him but he grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Please, don't do this," he pleaded with begging eyes.

"I know what I'm doing, Doctor," she assured him.

"And what's that then?" he spat, his fear turning to anger, "teleport to the Sontaran ship and blow yourself up, taking them with you?!"

"No, that would be _your _plan," she bit back, angered that he was having a go at her despite what he had been prepared to do. "I have no intention of dying!"

This statement seemed to calm the Doctor down slightly, though only slightly. "Okay then, what's _your_ plan?" he asked trying to sound calm.

"Luke and I tweaked the atmospheric converter a bit. On this setting, pressing the button once starts a timer, pressing it a second time turns the timer off. I'm going to teleport to the Sontaran ship and press the button. Then I'll offer them the choice to leave us in peace. If they accept the offer, I'll deactivate the timer and all's well that ends well." She explained, making it all sound very simple.

"And if they don't?" asked Donna.

Rose sighed, "If they don't, I keep the timer going and teleport back to Earth. When the timer reaches zero it'll ignite."

"Sounds like a good plan," said Martha, impressed.

The Doctor looked less than convinced, "I don't want you to do this," he said, staring into her eyes imploringly, "let me do it."

Rose shook her head, "no way, this is my idea." She stepped away from him, forcing him to release her arm. "I'm sorry," she softly said as she held the device tightly and stepped into the pod.

She looked back at the Doctor. He was staring back at her with a pained look in his eyes, clearly struggling with the situation. She knew this was difficult for him, he was always the one playing hero, sitting on the sidelines was an alien concept to him and one he obviously wasn't happy with. She regarded him with a soft, sympathetic smile, "see you soon, yea?"

The Doctor strained to return the smile, wishing desperately that she wouldn't go but knowing that he had lost this battle. "Come back safe," he said.

"Is that an order, Doctor?" she asked with amusement.

"Yes," he answered firmly.

Smiling, Rose raised her hand and gave him a two-fingered salute. "Yes sir," she said before vanishing.

The Doctor kept staring at the empty spot where Rose had just been standing, already counting the seconds until her return. He mentally berated himself, he shouldn't have let her go. It was too dangerous! He must be getting soft in his old age.

"She's as bonkers as you are," commented Donna.

The Doctor smiled, "that she is," he agreed.

"Who is she?" asked Martha, still unaware of the woman's identity.

The Doctor turned his head and looked at her with an unreadable expression. Then, a broad smile broke out on his face. "That," he said, with a voice full of pride, "was Rose Tyler."

Martha gasped, "You mean _the _Rose Tyler?"

The Doctor grinned and Martha leapt at him, laughing with joy as she pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh my God, You found her!" she shouted happily.

The Doctor sniffed awkwardly, "actually, she found me," he admitted, returning the hug.

"Well, good for you," she replied, releasing him.

"Hey guys, hate to break the moment but shouldn't we wait until she gets back safely before you start celebrating?" asked Rattigan.

Donna scoffed, "watch your cheek young lad, if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't need to be up there in the first place!"

"Now Donna, don't be harsh on the lad," admonished the Doctor. "Even without Lukie-boy here, the Sontarans would have found a way to invade. He was just unlucky."

"Are you defending him?" asked Donna in disbelief.

"I guess I am," replied the Doctor with a shrug. He looked back towards the teleport pod with a forlorn expression. "She isn't back yet," he said, "what if something's gone wrong?"

"She looked like she knew what she was doing," said Martha, "just have a little faith."

"How long's that timer gonna last?" asked Donna, looking at Rattigan.

"A few minutes," he answered. "I wanted to make it quicker but she wanted time to negotiate with them."

"So she's still got time then?" Donna asked to clarify.

"Yes," replied Luke.

"Then I suppose all we can do is wait and hope," said Martha.

The group resigned themselves to the arduous task of waiting. The seconds ticked passed at an agonisingly slow pace, each one horridly emphasising Rose's absence.

Deciding he couldn't stand the waiting for another second, the Doctor marched towards the teleport pod with every intent of going after Rose and dragging her back to safety. Donna and Martha were quick to restrain him.

"Wait just a minute, sunshine, you ain't going anywhere," said Donna.

"Let me go!" he demanded. "What if something's wrong?"

"It's only been a couple of minutes, give her a chance," said Martha, trying to calm him down.

The Doctor was about to struggle further but he froze as a familiar form appeared back in the teleport pod. "Rose!" he shouted.

His shout was drowned out by a deafening explosion from above that relieved any doubt about the fate of the Sontarans.

The Doctor took advantage of the distraction and broke free of the girls' hold on him and rushed towards Rose, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "You did it! Oh Rose you did it! You're bloody brilliant!" he cheered.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed as he suddenly spun her around in joy. "Alright, you can put me down now, Doctor, I'm getting dizzy!" she laughed.

"Right, sorry," he said sheepishly, setting her down.

She grinned but it faltered, "I couldn't get them to change their minds," she said sadly.

"They never would have," he said comfortingly, "you'd have a better chance of getting a Dalek to tap-dance," he added with a smile.

Rose laughed, making the Doctor's smile widen.

"So, that's it then, it's all over?" asked Donna.

"Yu_p_," said the Doctor, popping the 'p.'

"Finally!" she replied.

Martha walked up to Rose. "It's so great to finally meet you, Rose," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Martha by the way."

Rose smiled and shook the offered hand, "it's nice to meet you too. I see you and the Doctor share a similar taste in fashion," she laughed.

Martha gaped, "oh god no! He just offered me this because I had nothing else to wear," she protested with mock horror.

The Doctor glared at them, "what's wrong with my coat?"

Martha ignored him, "but seriously though, you must really be something special going by how much the Doctor keened over you like a lonely puppy."

"I did not keen!" argued the Doctor.

"Sure you didn't," retorted Martha sarcastically, "it was always Rose this and Rose that, I thought he was developing a complex," she said, elbowing him lightly in the ribs and smirking to show she was joking.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Right Martha, I think it's time we brought you home," he said louder than necessary in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"Whatever," laughed Martha, "come on then, it's a long walk back to the TARDIS."

"Ah yes... no ship means no teleport..." mumbled the Doctor.

Grinning, Rose spoke, "it's a good thing I've got a car outside then, isn't it?"

"Did I ever tell you she was brilliant?" asked the Doctor, pointing his thumb at Rose.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Luke, interrupting them.

The Doctor gave him a scrutinizing look, "you're a clever boy aren't you? Do something... clever."

"But preferably not directed at world destruction," added Martha.

"Absolutely not," agreed the Doctor as he took Rose's hand and pulled her towards him. "Ready to come back to the TARDIS?" he asked.

Rose grinned, "definately."

* * *

TBC

What'cha think?

Reviews = Happy author = More writing = Quicker update = Happy you (I hope)  
so...  
Reviews = Happy you XD!!


	8. Chapter 8

AN/ since I got so many reviews for my last chapter (TWELEVE!!!) I have decided to update early. There isn't much to say about this chapter. It's just sort of an interlude between 'the poison sky' and 'the Doctor's daughter.' It isn't very eventful but it gets some questions answered for the Doctor.

**Reviews:**

**NoVacancyMind: **Oh don't worry I had no intention of making that happen!! I am NOT a Dr/River fan lol.

**Emeraldgirlie: **will do, that chapter is almost finished :D

**Bad2wolf2mcgee: **thank you so much, I am doing my best to make sure I'm not just rewriting the series and just giving Rose other characters' lines.

**I-Can-Spell-Confusion-With-A-K: **I'm not a big Martha fan either, which is why she hasn't appeared nearly as much as she could have. Love Donna though :D

**XxBaybeeTwilightxX: **I'm trying to update at least once a week, but since this is more of a filler than an actually chapter and because I got so many reviews for the last chapter, I'm throwing it up a bit early.

**Thunderyoshi: **demanding as ever I see LOL. Hey, was it you who hid that bible in my folder on Friday? GRRRRR

**The Alternative Source: **Nice! I've never been there myself, I live in Northern Ireland not England. And sorry for tricking you... well not really... that's all part of the fun heehee

**Demerosetyler: **Right-o, glad you like it :D

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed XD

**Disclaimer: **I have not suddenly concurred the BBC in the last couple of days so unfortunately Doctor Who STILL doesn't belong to me... (grumbles)

**Quote: **Rose: My mother's cooking.  
The Doctor: Good. Put her on a slow heat and let her simmer.

Chapter 8

* * *

The Doctor watched Rose's reaction carefully as they entered the TARDIS. She walked into the Console Room cautiously, as though she was unsure of what to expect.

She brushed a hand along one of the supporting beams affectionately as her bright eyes took in the warm sandy-brown coral that contrasted with the dusty green time rotor. It was dimly lit, casting the room in a soothing glow.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the smooth hum as it eased away her worries like a mothering purr. It even smelt the same, like amber and sandalwood mixed with the undertone of a fragrance she could only describe as Time.

She breathed the scent in deeply and opened her eyes. Looking at the floor she noticed a few tools and stray wires scattered around the console. She wondered how much extra 'maintenance' the Doctor had been doing in her absence.

Feeling the TARDIS touch her mind, she embraced the sensation and sent the TARDIS her love. "I missed you too," she whispered almost silently as she walked up to the console and gently ran her fingers over the controls, familiarising herself with them again.

After allowing the TARDIS and Rose some time for their reunion, the Doctor spoke up, "your room is just how you left it, dirty laundry and all," he said, grinning.

Rose looked up at him, "dirty laundry? I gave all my laundry to mum, remember?"

"Okay then, the pile of clothes you threw in the reject pile while you were deciding what to wear that morning," he amended.

Rose nodded then paused, "when were you in my room?" she asked curiously.

"What makes you think I was in your room?" he asked, suddenly defensive.

"How else did you know about the pile of clothes?" she raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor fidgeted slightly, "ah, yes..." He stuttered slightly before answering, "you... you left your hoodie in the console room, I was just putting it back... that's all."

Rose looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged, apparently dropping the subject much to the Doctor's relief. He had occasionally wandered in there when he was feeling particularly down but he didn't want _her_ to know that.

"What was it like?" asked Donna, who was standing close to one of the walls. "Living in the parallel world I mean."

Rose's eyes became distant as she thought back. "Things started out... bad," she said, pausing before the last word as though struggling to find the right adjective. "Then Pete got me working for Torchwood and things got better."

"Torchwood?" interjected Martha, "that must have been exciting."

Rose smiled ruefully, "not really. Compared to travelling with the Doctor it was just a job. Sure it had the odd alien invasion but there was enough paperwork to bore a monk to tears."

"I know what you mean," said Martha with a sympathetic laugh.

"Still," continued Rose, "it gave me something to do with my time and it helped a lot when I started trying to get back to this universe."

This got the Doctor's attention. "That's something I've been meaning to ask you actually. Not that I'm not happy you're back, because I am, really happy, ecstatic in fact..."

"Doctor, you're rambling," Rose pointed out with an amused smile although, she couldn't help the feeling of anxiousness that was growing in the pit of her stomach, the Doctor was obviously nervous about something.

"Right, sorry," he replied, slightly flustered, "it's just that, Rose, I need to know, how _did _you get back?" He looked worried, as though afraid of what her methods might have been.

Rose looked around to see that all three of them were staring at her intently, waiting for her to answer the question that had been burning in all of their minds. She had no idea how to start.

Deciding that starting from the very beginning would be too gruelling and arduous, she decided to skip straight to the finale and they could ask questions from there. "I used another dimension as a bypass between the two universes, skipping the void and avoiding any damage to the walls."

"A bypass?" asked the Doctor. Something seemed to click in his head as his eyes widened in realisation. "Of course, a BYPASS!!" he cried out loudly.

"What does that even mean?" asked Donna, not getting it.

The Doctor turned to her and delved into a detailed and complicated explanation about dimensions and relativity.

"Look, never mind all that Time Lord mumbo-jumbo, just tell me in plain English!" she said exasperated.

He sighed and started again. "It's simple, a bypass is like an alternative route or pathway designed to avoid a particular obstacle. Like building a road around a city or rerouting blood when a blood vessel is blocked. By using another dimension like a bypass system, Rose travelled between the two universes without actually having to enter the void. That way the walls weren't damage and both universes are safe."

He spoke rapidly, accenting his words with energetic actions and hand gestures as he tried to make Donna understand. The sight made Rose's heart melt, he was just like she remembered and she wouldn't change him for the Universe.

"What walls?" asked Donna, not having a clue what he was on about.

The Doctor sighed and felt like he was backtracking, "the 'walls' are basically these membranes that surround universes, containing them and keeping them separated from the void."

"Like a poly pocket?" asked Donna, comparing the walls of the universe to a plastic covering for pages.

"Exactly!" said the Doctor, "except poly pockets have that little slit at the top so the pages can fit in," he added thoughtfully. "Anyway, the point is it's ingenious! Why didn't I think of it?"

"Technically you did," admitted Rose. "Well, sort of... It was a version of you anyway."

The Doctor cast her a confused look, "what do you mean?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

She met his gaze, "you've been to the parallel universe, yea?"

"Yes," he answered slowly, wondering where she was going with this.

"There was a parallel version of my mum and my dad and Mickey..."

"Rose, where are you going with this?" he interrupted.

"There was a parallel version of you, Doctor," she watched him carefully to see how he reacted.

Donna and Martha gasped at the news while the Doctor's eyes widened in shock. "Seriously?" he asked, completely surprised. "I suppose it shouldn't be that hard to believe but... blimey."

Rose nodded, "imagine how surprised I was, when I saw the TARDIS sitting outside Rattigan's Academy."

The Doctor frowned sympathetically, "when did you realise it wasn't me?" he asked softly.

"Oh, as soon as I seen him," answered Rose with a sigh, "he hadn't regenerated. He was still the old you, with that daft face and those big ears."

She smiled but the Doctor could see the sadness behind it. He didn't know what he would have done if he'd found Rose only to realise she wasn't _his _Rose, it would have broke his hearts. "I'm sorry," he offered, not really sure what he was apologising for exactly.

Rose shook her head, "you have nothing to be sorry for. Besides, it was him that helped me get back here. He kind of owed me after I saved his life... Sontarans and all that," she explained with a half smile.

"So you and him fought the Sontarans in the parallel world?" he asked as the pieces fell together in his head, making the picture clearer. Rose nodded. "That explained how you knew about the atmospheric converter," he mused.

A grin slowly formed on his face, "I guess I owe him one then."

The Doctor was surprised by the sudden swell of smugness that flowed through him. Usually he was above such emotions but a part of him had always feared that given the choice, Rose would rather have his previous self as opposed to this one. After all, she had said she wanted him to change back shortly after he'd regenerated.

However, in that parallel world she'd been offered that exact choice. She could have stayed and travelled with his previous self in a universe where she could have stayed in touch with her mum and Mickey but she hadn't. She'd chosen to return to this universe to be with him and that thought made his hearts soar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, the three girls were gathered round the captain's seat, swapping stories about their travels with the Doctor while said Time Lord was circling the console, pretending to be busy. Donna was in the middle of telling Rose and Martha about their trip to Pompeii.

"...and then," said Donna, continuing with her story, "he fought them off with a water pistol, a blooming water pistol! Like a full on 'Denise the Menace!'"

Rose and Martha fell about laughing as they pictured the scene in their heads. The Doctor smiled fondly at the memory, without looking up from the console.

"Oh my god!" cried Rose, unexpectedly.

The Doctor's head shut up, "what?" he asked wide eyed.

Rose jumped up from the captain's chair and ran over to a jar that was sitting close to the console, which had a hand floating inside it. "Is that your hand?!" she asked, pointing at the jar with a look of shock.

The Doctor grinned, "yu_p_" he replied, popping the 'p'.

Rose laughed and placed a hand on the jar, leaning down to peer inside it.

Donna interjected, "hold on a second, I thought that was just some freaky alien thing, you're telling me it's yours?!" she asked, gaping at the Doctor with astonishment and unmasked disgust.

"It got cut off," said Martha, "he grew another one." She spoke matter-of-factly but the slight tone in her voice and the expression on her face told Donna that she found it just as weird as Donna did.

"So you lost your hand and grew another one?" she asked loudly, "what else can you grow back? Are Time Lords like lizards or something?!" she exclaimed recoiling slightly.

Rose giggled as the Doctor cast Donna a perturbed look, "Time Lords are NOT like lizards," he said pointedly.

"But you grow back limbs, like geckos!" she argued.

"Actually, a gecko only grows back its tail which isn't technically a limb," corrected the Doctor. "Besides, my hand was a special case. I only managed to grow it back because I lost it so soon after regenerating."

This caught Martha's attention, "Regenerating? You said that before," she said, remembering his conversation with Jack at the end of the universe, "what does it mean?"

The Doctor groaned in exasperation, "see what you started?!" he asked Rose, pointing at the other two women. Rose only laughed, still holding the jar.

"Oh, I hate explaining things from the beginning," he moaned. Sighing in defeat the Doctor explained what regeneration was, telling Donna and Martha about his previous body and that he had changed into this one. He also told them that he had managed to use the residual regeneration energy to re-grow his hand when he had lost it in a sword fight.

This time it was Rose that spoke. "But Doctor, your hand fell from the spaceship. How did you get it back?"

"Long story," the Doctor answered quickly. "Some other time, yea?" Rose nodded, seemingly content to wait. He sighed slightly in relief, not ready to deal with the whole 'Jack situation' just yet. Rose still didn't know everything that had happened on satellite 5 and he wasn't ready to tell her.

Martha stood up, "okay Doctor, I think I've hung around long enough. I'm ready to go home now."

The Doctor smiled at her, "are you sure you don't want to come with us?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sure," she replied firmly. "Things will be crowded enough round here without me added to the mix."

"Naaaaah," denied the Doctor, "there's plenty of room."

Martha shook her head adamantly, "thanks for the offer, really, but I've had my fair share of time travel and I'm quite happy with my life on Earth, thank you."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "suit yourself," he said giving in.

However, before Martha could take one step towards the door, the TARDIS shuddered violently, throwing her occupants to the floor as she dematerialised.

"What?!" cried the Doctor.

"Doctor don't you dare!" yelled Martha.

"No, no, no, I didn't touch anything!" yelled back the Doctor. "We're in flight, it's not me!"

"Where's she taking us?!" asked Rose, clinging to the console for support as the TARDIS shook vigorously.

"I don't know," he answered, "she's out of control!"

"Doctor, take me back! Take me back right now!" demanded Martha.

Her shouts were in vain, the Doctor was as helpless as she was as the TARDIS hurtled them through time and space. He grabbed Rose's hand as he too clung to the Console, "just like old times," he said, grinning like an idiot despite Martha's protests.

"Like Mutt 'n' Jeff," she replied with an excited laugh.

"Shiver and shake!" he responded happily.

"Which one's shiver?"

"Oh, I'm shake!"

* * *

TBC


	9. Doctor's Daughter Part 1

AN/ ARGH the Doctor's Daughter chapters are annoying, you'd think it would be easy for this chapter not to follow the series EXACTLY but there is a major flaw in that idea, I really liked how the series did Doctor's Daughter... grr I like it too much to change it that drastically which is a real pain...

**Reviews!!**

**Thunderyoshi: **I knew that was you! Glad you liked it.

**Marshmallow jam: **thankies, more coming up.

**Lost child of Gallifrey: **I love when that happens! I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Miss Jones: **ahh good point! But when the Doctor asked if she remember in "the parting of ways," she just said she remembered singing and when Mickey asked if she remembered how to fly the TARDIS in "the Christmas Invasion" she'd said it had been wiped from her memory 'like it was forbidden,' so maybe she only remembers some things, or maybe the Doctor told her bits and pieces but never brought up Jack...(shrugs)

**SciFiGeek14: **haha it really would... I'm not too sure how I'm gonna bring up Jack but I'll get to it.

**The Alternative Source: **I don't plan on following the original storyline of Dr's Daughter to a T but it's just choosing what to change that's annoying...

**Agent Malkere: **Me too, I don't know how many reunion stories I've read, I just love them so much!

**NoVacancyMind: **Yup! I love 'Shiver and Shake,' that part was SOOOO cute in the series I just had to include it =D

**Pachysam: **Yea, I bet Rose would hate Davros but the Doctor's always so tight-lipped about his past (sigh)

**Disclaimer: **One of the infinite numbers of my selves out of one of the infinite numbers of universes might own Doctor Who but unfortunately, it isn't THIS me from THIS universe.

**Quote:  
Toby**: It's buried beneath us…in the darkness…waiting.  
**Rose**: What's your job, Chief Dramatist?

Chapter 9

* * *

The Doctor and his companions were clung to the console for dear life as the TARDIS hurtled through the vortex uncontrollably. Sparks flashed and the growl of the Time Rotor bellowed as the TARDIS stubbornly kept on its course, plunging them through the vortex despite the Doctor's struggle to regain control.

An obstinate lunge sent the Doctor to the floor. "I don't know where she's taking us but my old hand seems awfully excited about it!" he yelled as he noticed the bubbling jar.

"Oh, good for your hand!" yelled back Donna sarcastically, "I'm glad one of us is enjoying this!"

With one final crash the TARDIS landed heavily, throwing her occupants to the floor in a boneless heap.

"Now I know what a shaken cocktail feels like," groaned Donna as she pulled herself to her feet.

The Doctor, who had conveniently landed in the captain's chair, stood and offered Rose a hand. "Anything broken?" he asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"No, I'm fine," she grinned.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Martha as she massaged a bruised hip.

"Alright, what pit have you landed us in this time?" asked Donna with folded arms.

The Doctor looked affronted, "I told you, it wasn't me!"

"Oh, the TARDIS just decided to up and go by itself, did it?" She asked sarcastically, waving an arm at the console.

The Doctor nodded, "yes... yes she did."

"Are you having me on?" asked Donna, sceptically.

"No, I'm serious, right Rose?" he turned around to see an empty space where Rose had just been standing. "Rose?"

"Over here," called a familiar voice.

The Doctor turned to see Rose already at the door, ready to open it. "Wait, it could be dangerous!" he warned.

She arched an eyebrow, "yeah, it could," she plainly said.

Matching grins broke out on their faces and the Doctor bounced down to join her, grabbing his coat from one of the support beams. Giggling, Rose opened the Door and together they stepped outside to see where the TARDIS had been so eager to take them.

"Why did she take us here?" asked the Doctor incredulously. They appeared to be some sort of underground corridor or tunnel. Sheets of metal, coiled wire and general debris littered the area, reminding Rose of a battle ground.

She heard Donna and Martha talking in the background, something about swallowing hamsters, she wasn't really listening. She was too busy watching the Doctor. He was studying one of the metal sheets, touching it and sniffing his finger.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but something's going on," he said, looking into the distance. "The TARDIS doesn't take me places against my will for nothing."

A sudden shout made him and Rose spin around to see three armed men in military uniform rushing towards them.

"And here comes the welcome committee," muttered the Doctor.

"Don't move, stay where you are! Drop your weapons!" ordered the man in front. He looked quite young, yet he wielded the gun and barked orders like an experienced soldier. To Rose it seemed... wrong.

The Doctor held his hands up obediently, Donna and Martha did the same and Rose followed suit. "It's okay, we're safe. We're not carrying any weapons, never any weapons," said the Doctor, trying to keep peace.

"Look at their hands, they're clean..." said one of the soldiers with unmasked surprised.

"What's wrong with clean hands?" asked the Doctor. "You people not have soap or something?"

"You're being rude again, Doctor," admonished Rose without taking her eyes of the soldiers.

"So's pointing guns at people," countered the Doctor, staring pointedly at the weapons currently aimed in their direction.

Rose went to take a step towards them but the guns shifted towards her as the soldiers regarded her with distrustful eyes. "Hi" she said, trying to ease some of the tension and maybe start a proper conversation. "My name's Rose, what's yours?"

"Cline," answered the soldier in front. "Now tell me why you haven't been processed," he demanded.

"What do you mean 'processed?'" asked Martha.

"And do you really need to point those guns at us?" interjected Donna, "we aren't exactly armed, unless you count a supercharged mobile and screwdriver that glows in the dark."

"Everyone has to be processed," said Cline, ignoring their questions. "Him first," he motioned towards the Doctor, keeping his gun pointed at the women as the two men behind him walked over and grabbed the Doctor. They began dragging him towards a large machine at the side of the corridor.

"Hey, hold on a second!" protested the struggling Doctor, "what if I don't want to be processed? No offense, but it doesn't sound particularly pleasant!"

Ignoring his objections, the soldiers shoved his arm into the machine until it reached his shoulder. They released their grip once his arm was secured inside the machine and stepped back.

"Wait, what are you doing to him?" asked Rose in a concerned voice.

"Not taking my blood pressure, that's for sure," muttered the Doctor before crying out in pain.

"Doctor!" cried Rose in distress.

"Oi, let him go!" shouted Donna.

"It's alright, I'm fine," assured the Doctor. "It's just taken a tissue sample," he hissed in pain, "and extrapolated it. What is it, some kind of accelerator?" he asked, directing the question towards the soldiers.

Suddenly, the machine released him and he stumbled backwards. Rose rushed forward and took hold of his hand to examine it, frowning when she saw an angry red scar on the back.

A loud hissing sound made everyone look towards another part of the machine which was opening up. The four of them gaped as a young blonde-haired woman in simple military uniform emerged from the machine.

"Arm yourself," instructed Cline, tossing a gun at her. She caught the weapon and immediately began arming it.

"Where'd she come from?" asked Donna, perplexed. "Was she in there the whole time?"

"No," answered the Doctor, still staring at her in disbelief. "She came from me."

"What do you mean?" pressed Martha.

"Well," said the Doctor, dragging out the word. "She's...she's my..." he stopped to swallow, feeling like he had something stuck in his throat. "She's my daughter," he managed to say at last.

"Your daughter?!" gasped Rose, looking back at the girl in shock.

"Mm, technically," replied the Doctor.

"Technically how?" asked Martha.

Rose listened to the science behind the creation of the Doctor's 'daughter.' She didn't like this idea of 'progenation.' These people were being pumped out of machines fully-grown, never having experienced childhood, dressed and trained for battle like droids. It unnervingly reminded her of the Sontarans, a cold clone-race knowing nothing but bloodshed and war.

Rose looked at the girl in question. She had joined the soldiers and appeared to be ready for battle. She wondered what they were supposed to be fighting.

She didn't have to wonder for long as a disturbance further down the corridor alerted the soldiers. "Something's coming!" shouted the young blonde.

A group of creatures that look like a cross between humans and fish were running down the tunnel towards them. The blasts of gunshots echoed through the tunnel as the creatures fired at them.

"It's the Hath!" shouted Cline. The soldiers aimed their weapons and began shooting back at their attackers.

Their resistance did little to deter the Hath as the creatures quickly swarmed the small group. Martha screamed as one of the Hath managed to grab her.

"Martha!" yelled the Doctor, trying to get to her but the Hath pulled her out of his reach.

Rose made a dive for Martha but another Hath intercepted her, grabbing her around the waste. "Let me go!" she shouted in distress.

"Oi, fish-face!" yelled Donna, "let go of her before I make a fish super out of ya!" She grabbed onto the Hath's arm, forcing it to release Rose.

Another pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Rose. She was about to struggle when she heard the familiar voice of the Doctor at her ear. "Run!" he yelled, pulling her with him as the trio quickly fled further down the tunnel.

The tunnel exploded behind them, throwing them to the ground. The Doctor shielded Rose's body with his own, protecting her from flying debris as the part of the tunnel they had previously been standing in collapsed.

Gradually things settled down. The Doctor gingerly lifted himself off Rose and climbed to his feet. He helped Rose up and glanced round the area, seeing what damage was done. He frowned when his eyes fell on Cline and the girl from the machine, they were already up and checking their weapons.

"What the bloody hell was that!" demanded Donna as she dragged herself up off the ground and dusted her clothes down.

The Doctor was still glaring at the soldiers, "they detonated a set of explosives," he said with an even voice, hiding the brunt of his anger behind steely eyes.

"But what about Martha? Is she okay?" asked Rose, already scanning the area with her eyes, looking for their missing friend. Her eyes widened when she looked down the corridor to see it completely sealed off with heavy rocks.

"She's on the other side," replied the Doctor not answering the second part of her question, he didn't know the answer. He marched towards the soldier girl, "why did you do that?!" he demanded.

"They were trying to kill us!" she replied, as though her reason was obvious.

"But they've got my friend!" he spat, angrily.

"Look, fighting isn't gonna get us anywhere!" reasoned Rose, breaking them up. She turned to the other soldier, "Cline, you know these caves, you must know another way to get to where Martha is. You don't have to take us, just tell us and we can take care of it from there."

"I don't think so," said Cline raising his gun.

"Oh, not again with the guns!" yelled Donna. "Haven't you done enough damage? Just let us go!"

"You're not going anywhere. Something's not right about you lot, you've got no guns, no marks, no fight in you... I'm taking you to see General Cobb. Now, move!"

They glared at him icily but abided by his orders, they didn't seem to have much choice, they had no idea how to navigate these tunnels and he was the one carrying the gun.

As they walked through the tunnel, Rose wondered what sort of world they must live in. It seemed so strange to her that their apparent pacifism was seen as more of a threat than if they had been war-hungry, armed to the teeth and sporting angry scars on the backs of their hands.

She rolled her eyes as she heard the Doctor and Donna bickering about his apparent 'fatherhood' to the girl Donna and now named 'Jenny.' It was just like the Doctor to emotionally detach himself from something that frightened him and Rose knew that girl terrified him. In his eyes she was a great big reminder of everything he had lost and the Doctor always opted to run from his past, rather than face it.

Rose frowned, suddenly feeling sorry for the girl, she couldn't help what world she had been born into or where her father had come from and yet here she is being ostracised because of it. Because the doctor saw himself in her and it scared him.

With a sigh, Rose quickened her pace to catch up with the girl, the Doctor might have chosen to shun her but Rose would not. She knew the Doctor would accept her in the end, he just might need a little persuasion.

"Hi," said Rose in a friendly tone.

"Hi," answered Jenny.

"I know he seems a bit stand-offish," said Rose, motioning towards the Doctor, "just give him some time and I'm sure he'll come round."

Jenny was silent for a few moments before she turned to Rose and said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," replied Rose.

"You and the Doctor, are you two... together," she asked carefully.

Rose's eyes widened, "you mean 'together' together?"

"Yeah," said Jenny with a smile, eager to hear her reply.

Rose blushed furiously. "No!" she said shaking her head. "We're not... I mean he doesn't..."

Jenny watched in amusement as Rose spluttered out random words. "We're just friends. That's it, friends, nothing more." She finally managed, breathily but Jenny detected the disappointed tone at the end.

"But you want it to be something 'more,'" she pressed knowingly.

"It doesn't matter," said Rose, sighing in defeat. "The Doctor doesn't 'do domestic,'" she said, resisting the urge to air quote.

"Then I've got no chance," joked Jenny, "what's more domestic than having a daughter?"

Rose was about to argue back but before she could speak, the young blonde suddenly spun around to face the Doctor. "I am NOT a monkey!" she said in an offended tone. "OR a child!"

Rose stared in stunned silence as Jenny stormed off. Apparently she had her father's sharp hearing. Well, technically he was her mother too but she decided not to dwell on that fact for too long, even she had a daily weirdness limit and thinking of the Doctor as a mother definitely fitted into the 'weird' category.

The Doctor took Rose's hand and she walked along side him, leaving Jenny to fume in peace. She wondered what the Doctor had said to upset her but didn't ask. She knew this was difficult for him. He had told her before that he'd had children but she hadn't pressed the matter, sensing that he wasn't ready to talk about it.

However, that was back when she'd thought they'd had all the time in the universe. She was no longer so naive and had learned the hard way how unwise it was to leave things unsaid.

The Doctor turned his head and looked at her questioningly. Rose blushed and looked away, she hadn't even realised she'd been staring at him.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, "don't worry, we're going to get Martha back and the TARDIS."

Rose grimaced guiltily. In her concern for the Doctor and Jenny, Martha had slipped her mind, she hopped the other woman was okay.

The Doctor took her frown as a sign that she didn't believe him and he stopped walking. "Rose," he said, tugging her arm so that she was forced to turn around and look at him, "I promise I will sort this out," he said sincerely.

"I know," she said and she did.

* * *

TBC

Ok, next chapter will be up soon, but first I need to know if this chapter was TOO MUCH like the series, I really don't want this story to be an exact copy of the series 'cause where's the fun in that?


	10. Doctor's Daughter Part 2

AN/ Ok, I basically have all of the Doctor's Daughter chapter's finished, save for a few minor adjustments so my sudden onslaught of merciless coursework shouldn't affect my updates :D Oh! And I have decided to start naming chapters, just to make it easier to remember what's on each chapter.

**Reviews**

**Jasper winked: **Thank you so much! I really appreciate that.

**SciFiGeek14: **Awesome! I'm really trying not to disappoint.

**Pachysam: **yea, I love Donna's sarcasm and wit, next to Rose she's my favourite companion. Lol, I liked the 'good alliteration' line. I'm sure Rose _would _have a thing or two to say to Davros lol.

**XxBaybeeTwilightxX: **haha don't worry I'm working on it, I just don't want it to seem too rushed but they are getting there, I promise!

**Professor Darwin:** Thank you. LOL I'd love to see Rose call Davros 'Bonkers.'

**Hellsbells101: **Thank you! And yes I have made a reference to that, hope you enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I own any of the characters or objects mentioned in this story... damn technicalities...

**Quote: **Look at these people: These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet, and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than - No hold on... Sorry, that's the 'Lion King'. But the point still stands!

**Chapter 10**

* * *

They had finally reached the end of the tunnel and walked out into a huge room. Its walls were decoratively lavished in fine architecture and accented with huge arched windows, sheltered under a beautifully sculpted ceiling. They were surrounded by soldiers, many were injured and battle worn.

"So," began the Doctor, "where are we? What planet it this?"

"Messaline, or what's left of it," answered Cline. "Wait here," he instructed before disappearing into the sea of bodies. A voice from a loudspeaker was reading out a seemingly never-ending list of the deceased. The voice held no emotion, as though it were merely giving updates on the weather.

"Why is their base in an underground theatre?" asked Donna.

"Maybe they're doing Miss Saigon," offered the Doctor.

"Why would they build a theatre underground in the first place?" asked Rose confused, something didn't seem to fit.

The Doctor never got the chance to answer as Cline re-emerged from the crowd of soldiers, followed by an older man. "General Cobb, I presume," said the Doctor in a friendly tone. He was a gruff looking man with a no-nonesense aura about him, he didn't seem all that impressed to see the Doctor.

The General looked the Doctor up and down with scrutinising eyes, "I'm told you were found in the Western tunnels, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the Eastern zone, three generations back, is that where you came from?"

Rose took a moment to look around as the Doctor spoke to the general. She noted how the room's extravagant decor clashed with the dishevelled military camp and worn soldiers and how the beautiful arched windows redundantly looked out into nothing but earth. Everything about the scene seemed wrong, this area never should have been a military base camp and if this was supposed to be some underground city, where were all the civilians? Also, aside from the General, Rose couldn't spot any other older men in the room, everyone else looked to be in their early twenties, just like Jenny. She turned her attention back to the conversation with General Cobb.

"I'm sorry but you can't go looking for your friend, all movement is restricted. We are at war Doctor," said the General forcefully.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," said Donna sarcastically, "I thought you were just doing a musical of 'Saving Private Ryan!'" She was getting annoyed, Martha could be in trouble and these people were being no help at all.

"Donna, that isn't helping," muttered the Doctor quietly. He turned back to the General and with a louder voice said, "Yes I noticed that you appear to be having a bit of a spat with the Hath but tell me, 'cause we've been a bit out of circulation, Eastern Zone and all that, who exactly are the Hath?"

Rose listened as General Cobb told the Doctor the origins of the war. It sounded like an old bedtime story told to children. She suspected that the true story had been distorted over time, obviously influenced with prejudice against the Hath. "Why are you still fighting them?" she asked, "if it was so long ago, maybe things have changed, can't you try to make peace?"

General Cobb snorted at the absurdity of her proposition, "we'll 'make peace' just as soon as we have the Source in our possession."

This caught the Doctor's attention, "ooh, the Source, what's that then, what's the Source? I like a Source, what is it?"

"The Breath of Life," answered the General, cryptically.

"and that would be...?" pressed the Doctor.

"In the beginning the great one breathed life into the universe. Then, she looked at what she'd done and she sighed," said the General as though reciting a memorised fable.

Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The man sounded more like an eccentric old soothsayer rather than the General of an army.

Donna seemed to be suspicious too, "why is everything built underground?"

"The surface is too dangerous," answered the General, "it is unfit to support human life."

"Then why build windows at all? And what's this for?" she asked, pointing at a metal number plate that was attached to the wall below a large arched window.

"The rites and symbols of our ancestors. The meanings... lost in time," replied the aged soldier wistfully.

"How long has this war been going on for?" asked the Doctor.

"Longer than anyone can remember," answered General Cobb. "Countless generations marked only by the dead."

"So what, you can make complicated clone-machines and fancy guns but you can't read numbers on a wall?" asked Rose not without some cheek which earned her a proud smirk from the Doctor.

"We didn't build the machines," said the General, "they are ancient relics of our ancestors."

"They don't look that old to me," Rose pointed out, catching the flaws in the General's story, much to his vexation.

General Cobb turned to the Doctor, "you'd do well to keep your woman in check," he advised, ignoring Rose's argument.

The Doctor grinned, "actually, I think she raised some interesting points. That's Rose you see, always noticing things and Donna too, can't forget Donna!"

"That's right," said Donna, cutting in, "me and Rose are the eyes and ears while he's the gob."

Rose sniggered and the Doctor pretended to look offended.

"Enough!" barked the General, "this way!"

"What is it with me and generals lately?" mumbled the Doctor to Rose.

"You just have a gift for annoying authoritative figures," she joked.

"You say 'gift' like it's a good thing," muttered Donna.

"Well it does make things more interesting," reasoned Rose.

"So does sticking ferrets down your trousers but you don't see us doing that in a hurry," countered the fiery redhead.

They stopped when they came to a panel with a hologram map floating above it. "This is a map of the entire city," explained the General.

"Does that include the Hath zones?" queried the Doctor.

"Yes, why?" asked General Cobb.

"You think it could help us find Martha?" piped Rose, noticing the gears turning in the Doctors head.

"Yup," answered the Doctor. "Hold on, there's a layer of suppressed information below this." He brushed passed the general and pulled out his sonic screwdriver before using it on the panel. The others watched in fascination as a whole complex of new tunnels appeared on the map.

"Amazing..." breathed the General in awe. A part of the map caught his attention and he pointed towards it, "that must be the hidden temple, the Source will be inside!"

Cline pushed forward to have a look, "we're closer than the Hath," he said excitedly, "it's ours!"

"Tell the men to prepare to move out," instructed the General, "we'll progenate new soldiers in the morning shift, then we march!"

"What will you do with the source once you find it?" asked Rose in concern.

"Isn't that obvious?" scoffed the General, "We'll use it to bring peace... by wiping every last stinking Hath from the face of this planet!"

"You can't!" cried Rose.

"Really? 'cause I've got a map and an army that says I can," countered General Cobb.

"Well I say you can't," said the Doctor sternly, "and what I say, usually comes to pass."

General Cobb smirked at the Doctor, "and what's a pacifist like you going to do to stop me? After all, you're the one that showed us the way, Doctor." He turned to Cline, "let them consider the irony from their prison cell. And take her with you!" ordered Cobb, pushing Jenny towards them, "she's from pacifist stoke, no good to us."

Cline raised his gun at them threateningly. "Oh and Doctor," said the General, gaining the Doctor's attention once more, "if you try anything, I'll see that your woman dies first," he threatened, looking pointedly at Rose.

The Doctor gritted his teeth and wrapped a protective arm around Rose, pulling her towards him, "touch her and you'll be sorry," he warned, with a venomous glare.

"Not as sorry as you'll be," retorted the General. "Take them away."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things weren't looking good, there was a good chance the Source was a weapon and thanks to them, the General now had directions to its location. To make things worse, Doctor had just been on the phone to Martha and it sounded like the Hath were also on the move, if they didn't do something soon there was going to be a bloodbath. However, instead of doing something useful, the Doctor was currently arguing with Jenny.

"You are such a hypocrite! You keep insisting you aren't a soldier yet here you are, drawing up battle strategies like a proper general!" laughed the girl.

"No!" protested the Doctor, "I'm trying to stop the fighting!"

"Isn't every soldier?" countered Jenny.

The Doctor looked caught out. "Well... I suppose... but that's... that's... I haven't got time for this! Donna, Rose, time to go!"

"What about me?" asked Jenny, looking hurt.

"You aren't coming, you belong with them," he said without looking at her.

Rose couldn't take it anymore, she pulled herself up from the bed and walked over to the Doctor, pulling him to face her. "You know that's not true, she belongs with you, Doctor."

"She came from that machine," he said forcefully.

"She came from you," argued Rose, "she's your own flesh and blood and you know it!" She glared at him, willing him to stop being so stubborn and blinded by the scars of his past so that he could see Jenny for who she was and not where she had come from.

Donna spoke up, "Doctor, are you still carrying that stethoscope?"

"Why?" he asked with suspicion.

"Just give it here," she said. The Doctor did as she said and watched with strained eyes as she put the stethoscope on and held the metal disk against the left side of Jenny's chest. After listening for a few seconds she moved the desk to the right side of her chest.

"Listen to this, and then tell me where she belongs," said Donna, removing the stethoscope from her ears and handing it to the Doctor who reluctantly did as she asked. Rose didn't need to listen to the stethoscope to know what the Doctor was hearing, his expression said it all. Jenny had two heartbeats. The Doctor took off the stethoscope before retreating to the corner of the cell. His eyes burned with suppressed emotion as he struggled to remain stone-faced.

Rose joined him in the corner, mirroring his closed arm stance with her back to the wall. "She's not..." he started shakily, "she's not a Time Lord, just and echo." He spoke low enough so only Rose could hear. How could he make her understand? A Time Lord was more than just a speices, it was a some of knowlege, a code, a shared history... a shared suffering! How could this child-soldier possibly relate to that?

She turned to him and took his hand in hers. Her eyes bore into his as she spoke, "you told me that you were a father once before." He stared at her. "Did you love them?" she asked. He nodded silently. "What makes her any less deserving of that love?"

He glowered, "she's a soldier, she knows nothing but blood and war."

Rose's expression softened, "yeah? And who does that remind you off?"

He looked at her sharply, "what do you mean?"

"Do you remember how you were when we first met?" something flickered in his eyes, she took this as a sign to continue. "You once held a gun at me because I was standing in the way of you killing a Dalek. You could have used that gun but you didn't, you made the right choice. Give her that same chance." She continued to gaze at him, carefully gauging his reaction, desperately willing him to let go of his denial. There was a light inside Jenny that reminded her so much of the Doctor and she desperately wanted him to see it too. She knew he would see it if only he would look.

The Doctor stared at Rose deeply, she was almost overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze. Slowly he used the hand she was holding to pull her closer to him, then wrapped his other arm round her and drew her into a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"For what?" she whispered back.

"Being you," he replied, softly. She really was amazing, even after all this time, she was still surprising him by her insightfulness and compassion.

"So, you'll give her a chance?" she asked hopefully, pulling back to look him in the eye.

"I'll give her a chance," he said, smiling back at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It hadn't been difficult to escape from the cell. Jenny had cunningly tricked Cline with some flirtation, though the Doctor couldn't say that he approved, it had worked quite effectively. Donna was walking with him while Rose and Jenny were a little ahead. Donna nudged him slightly to get his attention, "it's funny..." she started thoughtfully.

"What is?" asked the Doctor curiously.

"Jenny... she's your daughter but she looks a lot more like Rose to me, especially with the blonde hair."

"I was blonde once," said the Doctor with a distant look in his eyes, remembering something from long ago.

"Really?" asked Donna in surprise.

"Yup," he piped, "back when I wore a vegetable on my lapel."

Donna cast him a confused and somewhat concerned look, "you know Doctor, some of the things you say aren't half barmy..."

They reached Rose and Jenny who had come to a halt. "What's mphff?" The Doctor tried to speak but Rose quickly covered his mouth with her hand. She shook her head and made a 'shush' motion before taking her hand away from his mouth and pointing down the next tunnel. There was another soldier patrolling the passageway. He was armed and clearly on the lookout for anything untoward, they would need to think of some way to get past him.

"Let me distract him," said Donna, fixing her hair and pulling her top down slightly, "I've picked up a few womanly wiles over the years."

The Doctor stopped her before she could approach the soldier. "Let's... save your wiles for later, in case of emergency."

"Want me to try?" asked Rose, smirking slightly.

"No!" snapped the Doctor, almost too loudly. He was not sending Rose to flirt with another man.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because..." he faltered, "just... because!" he started fishing through his pockets before pulling out a windup mouse. "I can use this!"

Rose arched an eyebrow, "are you serious?"

The Doctor shrugged, "it could distract him long enough to think of something else..."

"Like what, a remote control duck?" joked Donna.

"I'm going," said Rose resolutely, jumping out before the Doctor could stop her.

He watched as she approached the soldier, ready to jump out if he attacked her. However, upon seeing Rose's lack of weaponry, the soldier lowered his guard and played right into her hands. The Doctor resisted the urge to growl as the soldier got a little too friendly with her for his liking.

Donna looked at the Doctor and smirked when she saw him glaring daggers at the soldier. "It's a good thing looks don't kill," she muttered, "or that poor bloke would be dead on the floor."

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor distractedly.

"Look at you, giving him the evils. You're jealous!" she teased.

The Doctor's eyes shot round to hers, "I am not!" he protested in a scandalised tone.

"Oh really?" she replied sceptically, "so you're naturally that shade of green then?"

The Doctor gaped at her, "I... I... I'm not... it's not.... Donna, now really isn't the time for this!" he hissed.

Donna scoffed, "just grow a pair and tell her how you feel already," she muttered.

The Doctor glared at her before turning back to Rose. If only it were that easy. Since she had got back he hadn't once been granted a moment alone with her.

He still remembered their last conversation on that beach, the memory of her confessing her love for him had been etched in his soul and he cursed the universe for its cruelty, tearing him away from her before he could do the same. Yet for once, the universe had been kind. Against all odds, Rose had returned to him and he had a second chance, a precious rarity for him.

However, he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his mind that told him something was coming. He felt like he was caught in the flow of a river, rushing towards a waterfall with nothing to hold onto. Helplessly unable to stop or even catch his breath.

Rose was still talking to the soldier but she had begun backing towards them, coaxing the soldier along with her. She had his undivided attention, he was so engrossed in her that he didn't even notice the trio hiding behind the wall when he passed them. Jenny took the opportunity to sneak up behind him undetected and she knocked him out with a single blow to the back of the head.

"You didn't have to clobber him!" the Doctor automatically chastised but he wasn't as upset as he should have been. A tiny, guilty part of his consciousness was thinking it served him right for coming on to his Rose. The thought stunned him slightly, when had he become so possessive?

He felt a soft hand take hold of his own and turned to see Rose standing beside him. He was looking at him questioningly, "something wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Nope, everything's fine," he said with a slightly forced smile. She looked at him sceptically, he couldn't fool her, she knew when something was bothering him.

Before she could respond, Donna called from further down the corridor, "Oi, Will and Grace, hurry it up!"

"Right!" chirped the Doctor, smiling at Rose. "Shall we?"

Rose rolled her eyes and gave up questioning him for now, "come on then," she laughed, trailing him by his arm after Donna. He chuckled as he allowed her to lead him down the tunnel.

* * *

TBC

Next chapter will be up soon, please review and tell me what you think, feedback really helps :D


	11. Doctor's daughter Part 3

AN/ I wasn't going to update this chapter so soon but thunderyoshi demanded it... Okay, I've finished writting the Doctor's Daughter chapters, I just need to type up the fourth and final part so you won't have to wait long for it :D

**Reviews**

**Its-magic-72994: **Thanks :D it does seem like something she would say :P

**Taylor Harkness: **Yay! I'm glad you liked it!

**Lost Child of Gallifrey: **lol yea, they are like a bit of a comedy duo.

**Miss Jones: **ooooh tough question... I haven't completely decided on that one yet... your guess is as good as mine, any ideas?

**Pachysam: **oooh definitely sounds like the vespiform chapter could be dramatic lol

**XxBaybeeTwilightxX: **good question but you'll have to wait and find out ;P I wouldn't want to spoil anything.

**Thunderyoshi: **Le gasp? Is this your new thing now? Yea, he really doesn't, the poor guys badly outnumbered though hahaha

**Bite-me-im-irish: **yeah I know how you feel, I'm a sucker for Rose/Doctor, ask Thunderyoshi...

**Marshmallow jam: **thank you! I have added a few of Donna's thoughts in the chapter and I think a few of Rose's too, hope you enjoy!

**Jasper Winked: **LOL yea, I love how Donna pokes fun at him for it heehee... he really is getting tortured in this story...

**Canterbury Tails: **Thank you so much! I'm delighted to hear you enjoyed it :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own doctor who, nor do I own any of the characters or objects mentioned below.

**Quote: **This is my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at 30 paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow.

Chapter 11

* * *

They had made it to the hidden tunnels but were forced to stop when a web of red beams blocked their way.

"That's not mood lighting, is it?" asked Donna.

The Doctor threw his windup mouse at one of the beams and it burst into sparks. "No, Donna, I think not," he answered.

"Great," she muttered, "what is this, Mission Impossible?"

The Doctor kneeled down at a panel and began to sonic it. General Cobb would be catching up soon, they had to hurry and get past the beams. Donna noticed another number panel, "there's more of these. Always eight numbers, always counting down." It was strange, the layout of the numbers was so familiar to her but she just couldn't put her finger on what they were.

"Almost got it," said the Doctor.

"Hurry," urged Rose. Cobb and his men were getting close, angry shouts could be heard coming down the tunnel as the army swiftly closed in on them.

"It's the general," said Jenny nervously after a particularly loud shout. She raised her gun, "I'll hold him up."

"Jenny wait!" said Rose, grabbing onto her, "you don't have to hurt them!"

"It's them or us," she argued, "I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do, you always have a choice!" countered Rose.

"I'm sorry," said the young blonde before pulling away from Rose and running back down the corridor towards the soldiers.

"Jenny!" Rose went to run after her but was stopped by a pair of strong arms. The Doctor had jumped up and grabbed her.

"Don't," he said, holding onto her tightly. He wasn't going to let Rose put herself in danger, even if he had to drag her away.

"Let me go, I have to go after her!" she cried.

"No," said the Doctor forcefully, "it's just like you said, this is _her _choice."

The loud cracks of gunfire resonated off the walls and Rose's heart sank, "No, Jenny, don't!" she shouted.

"Donna, let's go, now!" He ordered as he held Rose's hand tightly and pulled her down the now safe tunnel with Donna close beside them, Rose hadn't even noticed he'd managed to turn the beams off.

Upon reaching the other side, Rose turned back, still being restrained by the Doctor she called back, "Jenny, hurry up!"

"Jenny, leave it! Let's go!" yelled the Doctor.

Donna didn't know what to do, Rose looked frantic but the Doctor's face remained stoic as he held Rose firmly against him. Donna had no idea what thought were going through his head, although that wasn't particular unusual, the Doctor wasn't exactly an open book even at the best of times.

She looked back down the tunnel and sighed in relief as Jenny ran back into view with a huge grin on her face. "That's it, come on!" encouraged the Doctor.

However, before Jenny could reach them, the beams turned back on, blocking her path. "No, no, no! The circuit's looped back!" He exclaimed in distress.

"Can't you turn them off again?!" asked Rose, desperately.

"The controls are back there... I... I can't!" he cried, forcing a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I'll have to manage on my own then!" called back Jenny. "Watch and learn, Father!"

They watched in amazement as Jenny made her way through the blocked tunnel, evaded the deadly beams with a series of impressive manoeuvres and summersaults.

Rose laughed with joy and pulled her into a tight hug one she reached them, "that was amazing! Oh, Jenny, you were brilliant!"

"But... that was impossible!" claimed Donna as Rose released her.

"Not impossible, just a bit unlikely," said the Doctor with a proud grin. He pulled her into another hug, "brilliant! You were brilliant! Brilliant!"

Jenny laughed, "I didn't kill him, I could have but I didn't, I had a choice!"

"That's great," said Donna, "now let's get out of here before they catch up!" Honestly, the amount of time they wasted on hugs was a joke! She grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her down the corridor after her.

The Doctor looked back at Rose, she was grinning at him knowingly, sticking her tongue out between her teeth.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," she said sweetly. He narrowed his eyes sceptically. "Come on," she giggled, holding out her hand.

His wary expression gave way to a small smile as he took her hand. They followed Donna and Jenny down the corridor, swinging their joint hands in companionable silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't get it," said Rose as they walked through the hidden tunnels.

"Don't get what?" asked the Doctor.

"These tunnels are supposed to be ancient and secret but they don't look any older or less used than the other tunnels we were in."

"That is strange," mused the Doctor, "you're right, these tunnels have definitely been used recently."

"Maybe it's Morlocks?" offered Donna thoughtfully.

"Morlocks?" questioned the Doctor, looking at her like she had six heads.

"Yeah, like in that movie 'The Time Machine,'" she explained but the Doctor was still looking at her like she was a few sandwiches short of a picnic. "There's no Morlocks, is there?" she said with a resigned tone.

"There's no Morlocks," the Doctor concurred, still looking slightly concerned. "I think you've been watching too much TV," he muttered.

"Oi!" protested the offended Chiswick woman. She didn't get his logic sometimes. According to him it was ok to believe in giant killer spiders, rock monsters, living fat babies and squid-faced aliens but Morlocks? Nooooo because _that _would be _wierd_, she thought sarcastically.

"Doctor... " called Rose, sounding nervous.

"What?" he asked, looking over at her, "oh..." the tunnel stopped at a dead end.

"Oh, great! We're trapped!" said Donna, raising a hand up at the wall. Just their luck, they were running from a bad impersonation of the Chicago outfit, had to get past killer security beams and now they had come to a dead end. She looked over the walls, half expecting them to grow huge spikes and start to close in on them.

Her eyes caught sight of another number panel and she immediately recorded the number. This panel said 1-2. Wherever this corridor was taking them, the panels were definitely counting down towards it.

"No, this must be the Temple," said the Doctor as he ran over to the wall, "this is a door." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and hurriedly tried to open the door.

Voices could be heard further up the tunnel. "They're coming!" cried Jenny.

Donna looked around, "there's more numbers!" she said, pointing towards another panel. We're down to 1-2 now."

"Almost got it," said the Doctor, still sonicing the door.

"Hurry!" urged Rose.

"There!" yelled the Doctor. The door slide open and the four of them, wasting no time, ran through into the Temple.

"Quick, close it!" shouted Rose as Cobb and his men rushed towards them. The Doctor pressed a few buttons on a panel and the door slid shut.

"Not much of a Temple, is it?" question Donna, looking around the large mechanised room.

"It's a spaceship!" announced the Doctor. "But it's up and running, that can't be right..."

Sparks started coming from one of the walls as someone tried to cut through. "It's the Hath!" said Jenny, "it won't take them long to get through."

Rose looked back in the direction they had come from, "and if General Cobb breaks through that other door, a war's gonna break out!"

"AHA!" shouted the Doctor, running over to a panel and pressing buttons. His companions followed, wondering what he was up to. "It's the ship's log," he explained excitedly, "it should give us some clue as to what's going on here."

They listened intently as the Doctor read out how the mission commander had died and the Hath and Humans divided into two factions, the true origin of the war. Donna noticed another screen that was displaying a set of numbers similar to the ones she had seen on the panels and had managed to work out that they were actually the date. That meant the war had only started two days ago!

"Doctor!" the group spun around to see Martha walk into the room looking worn and shattered.

"Should've known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement," joked the Doctor.

"Martha!" Donna rushed over and hugged the weary woman, "you're filthy, what happened?"

"I, erm, took the surface root," Martha explained awkwardly.

The Doctor bounced away from the panel, "right, best get a move on before we get company, allons-y!" He grabbed Rose's hand and bounded down another corridor.

Rose noticed the Doctor's slightly panicky demeanour, it wasn't like him and she found herself becoming anxious. "Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked at last.

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor, "Cobb, Hath, War, Source, take your pick!"

Rose shook her head, "no, there's something else. We've been a lot worse off than this before and it hasn't made you as nervous as you are now. You can tell me Doctor, what's wrong?"

He sighed, "I don't know, I feel like we're rushing towards something, something bad."

Rose arched an eyebrow, "are your Time Lord senses tingling?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled a little but she knew it was forced. Tightening her grip on his hand, she spoke again, in a softer tone, "whatever happens, I'm here now and we'll get through it together, yeah?"

The Doctor turned and looked at her intensely. "Rose, there's something I want to say," he said, sounding anxious.

"What is it?" asked Rose, trying to keep her voice steady as his eyes bore into hers.

He Doctor gulped nervously, "Rose Tyler... I... I..."

Rose's heart fluttered at the familiar opening to the sentence, everything else seemed to slow down as she hung from every syllable, waiting for him to finish what he was saying.

"I... I smell flowers, do you smell flowers?!" asked the Doctor rapidly. He let go of her hand and rushed ahead, apparently following his nose. Rose deadpanned and struggled to suppress the sudden urge to strangle the infuriating Time Lord. She reserved herself to a glare of death, almost expecting him to rub the back of his head to ease the burning of her angry stare.

She trudged along after him, silently cursing him and gasped when she suddenly found herself surrounded by exotic flowers and tropical trees as they walked out into what looked look a huge underground greenhouse.

"Oh yes! Yes!" cheered the Doctor, "isn't this brilliant?!"

"It's beautiful," breathed Rose, forgetting her previous frustration.

In the middle of the room was a glowing sphere, held up on a pedestal. "Is that the source?" asked Donna, pointing towards the sphere.

"It's very pretty," said Jenny, looking at it.

"What is it?" asked Martha.

"Terraforming!" answered the Doctor, giddily. "It's a third generation terraforming device!"

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?" asked Donna.

"Because that's what it does," replied the Doctor. He waved a hand around the room, "all this, only bigger, MUCH bigger! It's in a transit state. Producing all this much help keep it stable before they finally..."

He was cut off as General Cobb's men and the Hath suddenly burst into the room from opposite ends, both sides ready to fight each other.

The Doctor immediately jumped into action and tried to reason with the two factions. He told them the truth about their history and about the Source. It was designed to bring life, not take it. He then proceeded to lift the sphere above his head and proudly announced, "I'm the Doctor and I declare this war over!" before throwing it to the ground, causing it to shatter and releases the gases stored within.

The released gases spread out throw the air in a sight so amazing, it caused the soldiers, both human and Hath, to lower their weapons in awe.

Rose smiled as she watched the Doctor explain to Jenny what was happening. She listened to him with sparkling eyes, full of wonder and Rose couldn't remember the last time she had seen the Doctor look so happy and at peace.

A sudden movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she looked round to see Cobb aiming his gun directly at the Doctor. Everything else stood still as Rose watched Cobb aim the barrel of his gun. In a sudden surge of shock, adrenaline and the need to protect the Doctor, she bolted forwards. Screaming his name, Rose leapt in front of the Doctor just as the crack of gunfire exploded in her ears, punctuated by a sharp pain in her chest.

Time slowed down as Rose was overcome by a falling sensation. She was vaguely away of a pair of strong arms catching her before she could hit the ground and pulling her towards a warm, safe body. Through the pounding of blood in her ear and the distant shouts in the room, she heard the panicked voice of the Doctor.

"ROSE!"

* * *

TBC

(Hides under table) please don't hurt me!!!


	12. Doctor's Daughter Part 4

AN/ Wahey! The fourth part of Doctor's Daughter. This chapter was NOT easy to write!

**Reviews**

**Marshmallow jam: **haha I loved that line too, I'm glad you did too and I'm happy to hear that Rose is being fitted in well.

**Jasper winked: **Lol. Well, you'll just have to read to find out.

**Pachysam: **Yea, I know what you mean, it's a good point.

**XxBaybee TwilightxX: **Ok, was this update quick enough? Or did I need to run to a better hiding place?

**Thunderyoshi: **yeah... good luck doing that when I'm not AT school BWAHAHAHA (btw I actually am sick, I'm just skiving to escape you're torture)

**Kin Pandun: **yeah, I always hated how they went off without her, if the Doctor knew he would be kicking himself!

**NoVacancyMind: **Lol, that's what I was afraid of to, to be honest, I'm just glad I haven't disappointed.

**Bite-me-im-irsh: **hahaha I can't say I'm surprised at the threats... at least I'm making an impression XD

**Novindalf: **Yeah, lol, well the fun isn't over yet...

**SciFiGeek14: **Sorryyyyy... I know... I'm being quite mean to the doctor in this story...

**Mizunou: **oh yes... I imagine he won't be a happy bunny

**Team Guy of Gisborne: **(sigh) Okaaaaaay (gets out from under table)

And thank you everyone else that reviewed, I think I got a record number of reviews for that chapter (YAY). Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: **Doctor belongs to the bbc, not me.

**Quote: **  
Doctor: who you gonna call?  
Rose: Ghostbusters!

Chapter 12

* * *

The Doctor was overwhelmingly giddy, the Source wasn't a weapon at all, he'd done all that worrying over a harmless, simple, BRILLIANT, terraforming device and he couldn't be happier about being wrong.

He was in the middle of explaining to Jenny the wonders that this meant for Messaline when suddenly, Rose's piercing scream shot through him.

"DOCTOR!!"

Before he could turn around to see what was wrong, he felt a body shove into him and milliseconds later a single blast of gunfire resonated through the cavern. The Doctor's blood ran cold. Rose was standing between him and Cobb, clutching her chest and keeling over.

Catching her as she fell, the Doctor pulled her close to his chest and kneeled to the ground, supporting her body in his arms. "Rose! Rose, you're okay, you're gonna be okay," he said over and over like a mantra as he rocked her against his chest. However, the spreading blood stain under her hand told a different story.

The Doctor's eyes burned as he saw hers glaze over. He barely noticed Martha beside him, pulling Rose's hand away to study the wound, he didn't look and didn't acknowledge when she stood again and backed away to give them room. He chose instead to focus on her fading eyes, silently willing them to hold onto their life.

"Hi," she rasped, with a week smile.

"Hi," he replied shakily, a tear fell from his eye. "Listen, you need to stay strong, okay? Just hold on!"

Rose tried to nod but the movement caused her pain and she cringed. "Easy!" soothed the Doctor. He glanced up at Martha with a look of desperation, "can't you help her?" he pleaded, grasping out for one last wisp of hope.

The Doctor's pained, begging eyes tore at Martha's heart. It almost killed her to deny him, "I'm sorry, Doctor," she said quietly, "she's too far gone, there's nothing I can do."

"No!" he cried in denial, refusing to believe her. "No..." he whimpered cradling Rose in his arms and kissing her forehead. "Please don't leave me, Rose," he begged. "I've only just got you back." The Doctor buried his face in her golden locks as the last spark of light faded from her eyes. He felt the last weak beat of her fragile heart and something in him broke.

He placed Rose's precious form carefully on the new grass, gently brushing a golden lock away from her pale face. He spared a moment to regard her beautiful features, paled and cold against the striking green of the budding life around her... it wasn't fair!

He picked up the discarded gun that had stolen her life and marched over to Cobb, who had been forced to his knees and restrained. He cocked the gun and forcefully pressed the barrel against the General's temple.

The Doctor's face was cold and expressionless but his eyes were smouldering with fiery fury as the rage of the Oncoming Storm burned within him. The Doctor let it consume him as he held the gun poised at the murderer's head, thinking about how easy it would be to pull the trigger and avenge his precious Rose.

Through the haze of his burning anger, he head Donna's tearful voice, "Doctor... stop. It won't help."

In defiance, the Doctor pressed the gun harder against the man's temple, "I told you, that if you hurt her you would be sorry!" he snarled.

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked the General cockily. "Do it," he dared. There was no remorse in his voice, no repentance. The Doctor's blood boiled and he slowly applied more pressure to the trigger. He should do it, he should pull the trigger, it's what the coward deserved!

Everyone waited on bated breath as the Doctor held the General at gunpoint, something they never thought they would see. His hand was unwavering but his previously expressionless face had contorted in pain and anger, betraying the war that was raging within him.

Suddenly, with an angry shout, the Doctor flung the gun away forcefully. He then grabbed the General by his shirt and dragged the man up so that they were face-to-face. "I never would," he spat before throwing the General back down to his knees.

The Doctor turned and addressed everyone in the room, "In this new world, let that be the foundation of this society. A man who never would!"

The Doctor returned to Rose's side and gingerly picked her up. He cradled her in his arms, rocking back and forth as he hid his face in her soft, golden locks, allowing the tears to flow freely down his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor carried Rose back to the TARDIS, all the while holding her securely in his arms, letting no one else touch her. He then lay his precious burden carefully on her bed before once again brushing a few stray strands of hair away from her peaceful face.

She looked so serene, anyone else could easily mistake her for sleeping but the Doctor knew better. There was no life beneath her porcelain skin and her body had lost all its warmth.

With a shaky breath he stroked her cheek before falling to his knees beside her bed. He buried his face in the covers, clawing at them as the dam holding his tears back finally broke and he sobbed his hearts out. He damned the universe for its cruelty and cursed the fates for their sadistic sense of humour. He was foolish to think that for once the universe was being kind to him, it was just building up to a bigger torture.

The Doctor was so lost in his grief that he didn't notice when Rose started to radiate with a golden glow. Tendrils of gold flowed beneath her skin in a glimmering current that accumulated around the bullet's puncture wound. The flesh slowly began to knit itself back together until the skin was smooth and unmarred.

The golden energy swelled around her heart, coaxing life back into the still muscle. Slowly, the heart stirred and moments later was beating strong and true, forcing blood round her body. The shimmering current mixed with the blood, forming a resuscitating cocktail, bringing life as it flowed.

Her chest lazily began to rise and fall, drawing precious oxygen into her starved lungs. Then, slowly, her eyelids fluttered open to reveal the pools of her eyes which glowed with flakes and wisps of gold. The glow gradually dissipated and the shining gold orbs darkened to their natural, deep hazel.

Rose felt overwhelmed as she came back to reality, like she had been drowning and had somehow managed to break through the water's surface. She took in her surroundings, wondering how she got back to the TARDIS and why she was lying in bed.

Her thoughts and memories were a sea of chaos. She forced her sluggish mind to remember what had happened. Gradually, the torrential storm of thoughts and feelings calmed and realisation dawned on her as her memories became clear. General Cobb had been about to shoot the Doctor and she'd shielded him with her body, letting the bullet hit her instead.

Rose subconsciously raised a hand to where the bullet had punctured her. Her eyes widened when, instead of her hand meeting a bloodied wound, she felt smooth, untainted skin. She didn't understand, she was sure she'd been shot and that was definitely a bullet hole in her shirt, what had happened? Had the Doctor done something?

It was then that she noticed the sound of painful sobs coming from somewhere beside her. She turned her head and her breath hitched as her eyes fell on the broken form of the Doctor. He was on his knees with his head buried in his arms as his body shook with heavy sobs.

Unable to bear seeing him like this, she slowly lifted her arm and careful placed her hand on his head, running her fingers through his dishevelled hair comfortingly.

Shocked at the unsuspected contact, the Doctor raised his head to see Rose's concerned eyes looking back at his.

Rose's newly resuscitated heart clenched at the sight of his tear-stained face and burning eyes. "Hi," she murmered with a soft smile.

"Rose?" his voice cracked with emotion.

"Yeah," she whispered, wiping away a saline streak from his face.

The Doctor's hand shot up, grasping hers and pressing his cheek against it firmly. "You're alive," he breathed at last.

Rose nodded and managed a week grin, "you just can't get rid of me can you?" she joked with a tongue-touched smile.

The Doctor released a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a sob before gathering Rose in his arms and clutching her tightly to his chest and held onto her for dear life. "I thought I lost you," he whimpered in her ear.

Rose pulled back and placed her palm on his cheek, "well you didn't, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," she said firmly. Her eyes searched his, looking for some sign that he believed her. He looked back at her with an undecipherable emotion in his eyes. Rose wondered what he was thinking when suddenly he leaned towards her and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Rose was stunned but after she overcame the initial shock, she eagerly returned the kiss. Her heart accelerated as the Doctor place a hand on her back and pressed her body firmly against his, holding her close as he devoured her.

Rose's hand travelled up to his hair, running her fingers through the thick brown locks, dishevelling them even more as she basked in the sensation of the Doctor's soft lips on hers.

Unfortunately, her lungs burned for oxygen and she had to break away much sooner that she would have liked. Panting heavily for breath, she noted the Doctor's own heavy breathing and tousled appearance, happy to see she wasn't the only one affected.

She wondered where this left them, there was no denying what had transpired, they had kissed and it couldn't be blamed on either of them were possessed or about to die and what's more, the Doctor had initiated it!

Since she had returned, their last conversation on that beach hadn't been mentioned. She knew that this was mostly because they had yet to be given a moment to themselves but a part of her was afraid her declaration would just be brushed under the carpet and passed off as 'one of those things,' never to be talked about again and that they would just fall into their old routine as 'just friends.'

However, that kiss had definitely been more than something 'just friends' did and this ignited a spark of hope within Rose.

The Doctor regarded Rose with an intense gaze, proud to be the cause of her flushed appearance and ragged breathing. His eyes fell to where the bullet had penetrated her, only to see soft, healthy skin through the bullet hole in her clothing.

A nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him that he would have to investigate this and soon. However, he pushed the feeling away for now, simply content to have Rose back with him. With that thought in mind, he pulled Rose back towards him and enveloped her in a loving hug, revelling in the soft pulses of her delicate heart beating against his chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donna, Martha and Jenny were waiting outside the TARDIS, deciding that it was best to leave the Doctor to grieve in peace. The terraforming was well underway, soon this planet's surface would be habitable and the humans and hath would have a new world and a new chance at life, it was just a shame the cost had been so high and it was such an unnecessary cost.

The trio nearly jumped out of their skin when the TARDIS doors suddenly flung open and the Doctor sprang out with a huge grin on his face. "What are you all waiting around here for with long faces? Come on! Chop-chop! Places to go, things to do, people to save and all that," he rambled, bounding happily around them.

The three women gaped at him.

"He's cracked it," said Donna, looking at him with grave concern. The man was completey off his rocker!

"Doctor..." said Martha. She approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "are you okay?" she asked carefully. Rose's death most be difficult for him but she'd never imagined it would affect him like this.

"Course I am!" said the Doctor cheerily, "couldn't be better! Fandabadozy! Oh... remind me never to use that word again..." he blithered on, still looking like he was on top of the world. The women were completely baffled, they expected to see an angsty, angry Doctor, not the chirpy, laughing one that was currently bouncing around them like a child at Christmas.

"But what about Rose?" asked Jenny, cautiously. She was very worried about her Father's current mental stability.

The Doctor beamed, "she's brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! Have I ever told you how brilliant she is? 'cause honestly, you'd never believe it!"

"Doctor!" yelled Donna, tired of walking on eggshells around him. She grabbed him by the coat and forced him to look at her, "what the hell are you talking about?!"

He smiled at her. Deciding he'd left them in suspense long enough, he finally revealed his good news.

"Rose is alive."

* * *

TBC

Come on! Did anyone really think I was going to kill off Rose?! I highly doubt it.

That is perhaps the angstiest thing I have ever written...


	13. Interlude 1

AN/ ARG!! Sorry this chapter took so long. The last few weeks have been a royal pain! Not only that but I really, really don't like this chapter and have rewritten it so many times I'm sick of looking at it so sorry if it seems jumpy or just generally bad, I Promise the next chapter will be better!

**Reviews: **

**Marshmallow jam: **Thank you! Again, sorry I made you wait so long.

**Bite-me-im-irish: **Yup, I probably would have been hunted down if I'd killed her lol.

**SciFiGeek14: **haha you'll have to read to find out. All will be explained in time. :D

**Jasper winked: **lol glad you're so into it heehee, it should be interesting to see how things turn out XD  
**emeraldgirlie: **yep, they are most likely severely worried about his mental state.

**TimeGhost823: **I'm trying! Honestly! This chapter took a lot longer than expected.

**XxBaybeeTwilightxX: **Sorry, I can't help it! The cliffies just... happen...

**Thunderyoshi: **Strange, I've hardly spoke to you in the past couple of weeks... you probably began to think this chapter was never coming, but LOOK!! Here it is!!! YAY!!

**Obsydiandreams: **Awesome! I love new readers, especially when they like the story. I couldn't help laughing evilly at your review for chapter 11, sorry if it tortured you too much hehe :D

**Nimue: **good question but not all the answers are in this chapter I'm afraid XP

**NoVacancyMind: **Thank you so much! That means a lot.

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed, sorry I didn't reply to them all... I got a little lazy and it's late and I'm sleepy XP

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Doctor Who, Billie Piper and David Tennant NEVER would have left!!! Unfortunately I don't so I had to suffer through "The End of Time," and struggle not to bawl my eyes out.

Chapter 13

"_Doctor!" yelled Donna in frustration, grabbing him by the coat and forcing him to look at her, "what are you blathering on about?!" _

_He smiled at her, and finally revealed his good news._

"_Rose is alive."_

_._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

"What?" asked Donna, bluntly.

"She's alive," repeated the Doctor with widened eyes and grinning like a loon.

Donna's expression became concerned, "Doctor... I think maybe you should lie down." He'd gone mental, he must have! There was no way Rose could be alive... was there?

The Doctor groaned in frustration, "I'm not nuts, she's alive, honestly!"

Martha looked sceptical. "Doctor, what do you mean? She can't be... she was dead, that's impossible!" she argued, trying to think logically. She wondered if perhaps the Doctor really had lost his mind this time.

"Yea," agreed the Doctor, smiling thoughtfully, "achieving the impossible is becoming a bit of a habit for her."

"But she's alive?" clarified Jenny, excitedly, "really alive?!"

"Yu_p_!" popped the Doctor.

"Can we see her?" Jenny looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Course you can!" He looked back at Donna who appeared to be in a daze. She still had his coat firmly in her grasp, seeming to have completely forgotten. "Could you um maybe let me go?"

Donna stared at him blankly before his words finally registered. "Yea..." she said, releasing his coat at last, "sorry."

"Right then!" chirped the Doctor, fixing his coat and bouncing back towards the TARDIS. He held the door open for his companions and motioned inside, "shall we?"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Rose was lying in bed, fidgeting with the covers while she waited for the Doctor to tell their friends she was alive and well. Knowing him, he would probably leave them in suspense first before putting them out of their misery. She hoped he wouldn't take too long, waiting was never her forte.

Fortunately, minutes later the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard raining down the corridor towards her room. Soon after, her door flung open to reveal the breathless, wide-eyed faces of Donna, Martha and Jenny.

"Oh my god, you really are alive!" shouted Donna. "I thought the Doctor had just gone barmy!"

Rose laughed at Donna's statement as Jenny rushed through the door and jumped onto her bed excitedly. "You're okay!" she cried, throwing her arms round Rose and almost smothering her in the process.

Martha couldn't believe what she was seeing. That bullet had penetrated vital organs and too much blood had been lost, no human could have come back from that! Immediately, Martha's medical mind tried to decipher how Rose could have recovered but could supply no feasible explanation. Rose was a complete enigma to her. Martha smiled ruefully; 'Rose and the Doctor,' they really were a match made in heaven.

She held back with the Doctor as Donna joined Rose and Jenny on the bed. She may have convinced herself that she was over the Doctor but she still felt uncomfortable around the woman she had once considered her rival.

Martha knew Rose harboured no ill feelings towards her, the woman probably didn't even know about her previous infatuation with the doctor, and hopefully it would stay that way, but it still felt awkward. Maybe it was just her own guilt for disliking the girl before she even knew her, allowing her envy to make her prejudiced.

She watched as the Doctor regarded Rose with a content smile from the doorway. He then turned silently and left. Martha followed, unsurprised to find him going in the direction of the consol room.

"So," she said, deciding to be the first to break the silence, "a happy ending after all then?"

"I guess so," answered the Doctor as he began to circle the consol in his habitual manner but something about it seemed different from her travels with him, his demeanour seemed lighter, less burdened.

Sitting on the captain's chair, she watched as he methodically ran his fingers over the control panels. The action seemed strangely affectionate to Martha, she constantly needed to remind herself that the TARDIS was in fact a sentient being.

The Doctor, sensing that he was being watched, looked up to see Martha staring at his movements with a thoughtful expression.

"What?" he asked, putting his hands back in his pockets and leaning back against the railings.

Martha could resist the teasing smirk that morphed its way onto her face, "oh, I was just wondering if maybe you and the TARDIS wanted a few moments alone together."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and Martha giggled at him. She wasn't the first to insinuate he had some sort of romantic relationship with the TARDIS, frankly he thought the idea absurd.

"So, finally taking me home then?" she asked after composing herself.

"Yup, whenever you're ready," he chirped. "I just pull that lever and we'll be back to London in a jiffy."

"Hmm better late than never, I suppose," she teased.

The Doctor looked at her with an arched brow, "Martha Jones, one would almost get the impression that you didn't enjoy being in my company!"

Martha laughed, "Oh yes, because _everything_ revolves around you!" she sarcastically replied.

"Yes it does actually," said the Doctor, matter-of-factly.

Martha rolled her eyes at his pomposity. He grinned in spite of her unimpressed look, it had been too long since he and Martha had shared some friendly banter, he'd missed it.

Her expression became sullen as she thought back to Rose. A theory had occurred to her but she was worried about asking the Doctor encase it somehow upset him. However, she knew that if she didn't ask it would drive her insane and soon her curiosity far outweighed her concern and she couldn't resist asking.

"Doctor?" she began, carefully.

"Yes?" he replied, cheerfully. He looked up at Martha and his face fell as he saw her solemn expression. "What is it?" he asked more seriously.

Martha took a moment to carefully word her question before continuing. "Doctor, I can't think of any humanly possible way for Rose to have survived that gunshot, but she did and there isn't a mark on her. Is... is she like Jack?"

"No," answered the Doctor firmly, without even needing to think about it.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Martha.

"I'd have sensed it," he explained, "I'm a Time Lord, I can see the flow of Time. Jack's like an erratic rock in a stream, forcing the current to bend around it, forming eddies and turbulence and generally disrupting the natural course."

"And what do you see when you look at Rose?" pressed Martha.

The Doctor's eyes became distant as he fell silent. Martha could see the inner cogs of his mind reeling but knew from his expression that she would get no answer.

"I should probably go tell the others that we're ready to go," he said, not so subtly changing the subject.

The Doctor made his way back to Rose's room. Leaning against the door frame, he silently watched as she sat in bed and talked animatedly to Donna and Jenny. One would never have guessed that she'd been dead less than a couple of hours before.

Rose, sensing his presence, looked round and smiled radiantly at him. He returned the smile and stood up from the frame. "We'll be leaving soon," he said, "Martha's just about ready to go home."

Rose nodded, a little sad that Martha was going. She hadn't had much time to get to know the woman but she could see the strength that had attracted the Doctor to her and respected the woman for her strong will and independence.

The Doctor turned to Jenny, "so, are you ready to see some new worlds?"

He looked at her expectantly. Jenny smiled but surprised him by shaking her head, "no."

"Oh..." said the Doctor dejectedly. He tried to hide his confusion at her refusal, he was sure she had wanted to come.

"Why not?" asked Rose, her own disappointment not quite so subtle.

"I think I'm gonna stick around here for a while," she shrugged, "see what 'New Messaline' has to offer and make sure the Humans and Hath play nice."

A part of her did want to go with them but a stronger part yearned for an adventure of her own. She would stay on Messaline for a little while but then she would go in search of something bigger. After all, the universe was vast and abundant with wonders and she had certainly inherited her father's wanderlust.

"Is that really what you want?" asked Rose, trying to hide the disappointment from her voice, silently willing Jenny to change her mind. She didn't.

"It is," she said, firmly and sincerely.

Rose looked conflicted but before she could argue, Donna interjected. "Look at you two pouting like a pair of kicked puppies! Give the girl a break," she said, speaking up for her. "She doesn't want to travel around Time and Space with her _parents_! She's a grown girl, she just wants to spread her wings a bit, right Jenny?"

Jenny smiled gratefully at Donna, "yea, something like that."

The Doctor nodded silently. He was shocked by Donna referring to the both of them as Jenny's parents but didn't show it. Rose didn't appear affected, if she was, she hid it well, or maybe she just hadn't noticed.

After everyone had said their goodbyes to Jenny, the Doctor escorted her out of the TARDIS. They had moved the TARDIS to the Human camp, where Cline had apparently been waiting for them outside. He was sitting on a crate looking rather bored but had jumped to his feet them when he heard them emerge from the TARDIS.

"Hi," he said nervously, walking up to Jenny.

"Hi," she smiled back.

The Doctor looked between them and suddenly found he had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"What?" asked Jenny, seeing the look on the Doctor's face.

"Oh nothing, it's just that now I see why you want to stay," he said, glancing at Cline pointedly.

Jenny scoffed but Cline actually brightened up at the Doctor's statement, "you're staying?" he asked hopefully.

"Course I am," said Jenny with a bright smile. "Can't leave you lot alone, can I? You might start a war over who gets to use the hot water," she said jokingly.

Cline grinned but had the decency to look a little sheepish, "whatever the reason, it's great that you're staying."

"It's not too late to change your mind, you know," said the Doctor in a last ditch effort to get Jenny to come with him.

Jenny laughed, "You aren't used to being told 'no,' are you?" The Doctor looked mildly insulted but before he could object, Jenny continued. "You've still got Rose," she pointed out, "and Donna."

A soft smile graced the Doctor's lips, "yea," he agreed.

Jenny licked her lips thoughtfully, as though deciding whether or not to say something. The Doctor looked at her inquisitively. "What is it?" he asked, knowing there was something on her mind.

Jenny laughed lightly, "You know, Donna basically said that Rose was my parent as well..."

The Doctor's breath hitched, he'd wondered if anyone else had caught that, of course it would have been her. After all, she was his daughter. Realising he hadn't answered her yet, the Doctor nodded, "yea, I noticed that actually, yea... is..." he swallowed, "is that bad?"

Jenny pretended to think about this for a moment. The Doctor actually felt anxious but when Jenny cast him a teasing smile, the Doctor knew she wasn't being serious and allowed himself to relax slightly. Finally, Jenny spoke, "I would be proud to call Rose my mum," she said, honestly, "so long as it didn't make her feel too old or anything," she added jokingly.

The Doctor's heart swelled with emotion. Something within him was happy to hear Jenny willing to accept Rose as her mother but what did that mean? Was he getting too far ahead of himself? They had only just shared their first proper kiss! Maybe Rose wasn't ready for such a serious relationship.

A voice at the back of his mind scalded him for this thought. Rose had stuck with him through thick and thin. Even when whole universes divided them, she'd done the impossible. Void and Walls be damned, she'd found a way round them and in the process sacrificed ever seeing her family again. Rose knew the cost of travelling with him, she had seen the wonders and the horrors of his world yet still she wanted to share it with him. How dare he question her devotion?

The Doctor frowned at the voice. It was a tad too chastising to be _his_ side thought. At first it had felt like it had come from his own mind but now felt somehow foreign, like an alien consciousness within his own. He would almost have suspected it was the TARDIS but she usually just projected emotions and she always made him aware it was her.

As if knowing his thoughts were on her, the TARDIS groaned impatiently and flashed her light.

Jenny laughed, "I think your TARDIS is growing tired of waiting."

"So it would seem," sighed the Doctor, forgetting about the voice for now, "I'd best be off then, wouldn't want to test her patience, she might land me somewhere... unpleasant." Jenny reached her arms around him in a final farewell hug which he returned.

"Goodbye, Dad," she said with a final squeeze.

The Doctor nodded, releasing her, "you too," he said, never liking the word 'goodbye.' He stepped back into the TARDIS but didn't close the door right away. "Try to keep out of trouble," he urged.

"Yes dad," drawled Jenny, rolling her eyes. He was sounding more and more like a father by the second.

"Good," said the Doctor, seeming to accept her answer but knowing fine rightly that being his daughter, trouble was likely to be on her like stink on a warthog or was that the Lion King again? "Take care of yourself," he said more seriously.

"I will," she promised.

Cline moved forward and took her hand, "I'll keep an eye on her too."

The Doctor arched an eyebrow but said nothing, though his look said it all. Cline's promise did more to increase his concern rather than help quell it. Jenny smirked at his expression though Cline seemed oblivious to the Doctor's chagrin as the boy held his daughter's hand.

The TARDIS groaned again making Jenny laugh. "You'd better go before she leaves you behind," she warned.

"Okay," he sighed, "I'm off. Take care."

"You too!" called Jenny as the TARDIS' door finally closed. "See you around," she added with a mischievous smirk.

The Doctor bounded up to the consol without looking back. Martha looked at him questioningly.

"You took your time," she said.

"Just saying goodbye," he defended as he started jumping round the consol and hitting random levers and buttons. "Right!" he said with one hand held on one of the levers, "your turn. Next stop London!" He pulled down the lever and the TARDIS immediately jolted into action, flinging them into the Vortex and hurtling towards 21st century Earth with the Doctor and Martha clinging onto the consol for dear life.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

After dropping Martha off in London and wishing her the best, the Doctor allowed the TARDIS to lazily float back to the Vortex.

Walking through the corridors of the TARDIS, he found Rose and Donna in the kitchen drinking tea. Rose must be feeling well enough to leave her bed.

The TARDIS kitchen was more like a recreational lounge than a traditional earth kitchen, furnished with couches and tables. However, it did have the food dispenser machine which was capable of providing all their food and drink. Despite this, Rose always insisted on making "proper" tea, with teabags and a teapot. The Doctor smiled fondly, he'd missed those little quirks of hers.

He settled himself beside Rose on the couch, needing to be near her. Happy satisfaction buzzed through him as she shuffled closer to him.

"So, where to next, then?" asked Donna, smiling to herself as she saw the Doctor's arm slide around the back of Rose to rest on her shoulder. '_Very smooth, Space Man,' _she thought humorously.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, not catching Donna's sly smirk as he looked round at Rose to see if she had any ideas.

"Anywhere," she replied with a smile.

* * *

TBC

I could have written a goodbye scene for Martha but I can't write Martha very well so I decided to avoid it. Besides, everyone knows the basics of her goodbye scene from the actual episode so it wasn't really needed. XP


	14. The Unicorn and the Wasp Part 1

AN/ I wasn't going to update this yet but it's been a while since my last update and I can't think of anything else major to really change. Hopefully it will divert more from the actual episode as the story progresses, this is mostly just the meeting and greeting :D

Reviews:

**Thunderyoshi: **How's Dublin? (Have you gone to Dublin yet?) You're not the only one, I'm not fond of Martha either but I do like Donna XD

**Jasper Winked: **haha yeah, the thing with Rose will be explained soon, promise.

**Marshmallow jam: **glad you like it so far, I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**James Birdsong: **haha thankyou

**NoVacancyMind: **Sorryyyy but I didn't want too many of them travelling about in the TARDIS, besides, at least the Doctor knows she's alive this time XD

**Bite-me-im-irish: **hahahah I share you dislike for her, which, is why I tend to avoid writing about her, to prevent my prejudice against her from making her 'out of character' or unnecessarily bashed hehe

**Tempe4Booth: **thankyou! I hope this was quick enough, sorry if my updates seem slow...

**Pachysam: **thankyou for the review, and the great quotes, I liked reading them :D

**Disclaimer: **(just encase you may have forgotten from the previous 13 chapters) I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters in this story. I don't own them now, I didn't own them in my last chapters and I'm pretty sure I won't own them in any of the following chapters.

Chapter 14

* * *

Rose clung tightly to the console for support against the TARDIS' turbulent flight pattern through the vortex. "So, where are we going?!" she asked loudly, attempting to be heard over the resonant whirring of the Time Rotor. The Doctor had decided they'd had enough of lounging about and had set course for a new destination, except he hadn't told them where yet.

"Why even bother asking?!" called Donna clinging to the other side of the console, "when does he ever actually manage to land on target?"

"Oi!" protested the Doctor in an affronted tone. He was rushing around the console, pushing buttons and slamming levers along with an occasional whack from the mallet when the TARDIS was being particularly petulant. "There's nothing wrong with my flying!" A sudden, contradictory lurch from the TARDIS took him by surprise and threw him off balance. Luckily, he managed to grasp onto the console and steady himself before falling splat on the floor.

"Oh really?" said Donna sceptically. "Bet you ten quid we don't land where you say we will. You'll aim for the Battle of Troy and we'll end up on Planet Zog!"

"Actually, I have the co-ordinates set at random, so I have no idea where we'll land," said the Doctor, rather smugly.

"Well, isn't that convenient," muttered Donna sarcastically. "Well wherever we're going, are we nearly there? My arms are just about ready to fall off!"

"Almost," said the Doctor in a strained voice as he stretched across the console to whack the controls on the far side with his mallet. The TARDIS sparked unhappily.

Rose gave the Doctor an unimpressed look. "You know, the TARDIS might be a bit more cooperative if you didn't hit her."

The Doctor looked at her with raised eyebrows and spoke with a voice one would use when talking to a particularly dim child, "Rose, I think that after nine hundred years I know how to fly my own TARDIS."

A sudden tenacious shock from the TARDIS made him yelp and whip away his abused hand, apparently his ship didn't agree.

Rose could only laugh, offering no sympathy to the Time Lord as he sucked on a particularly pained finger. "Looks like the TARDIS is getting her own back," snickered Rose before stroking the console, "that's right girl, you put him in his place."

"Don't encourage her!" whined the Doctor with an expression that was dangerously close to a pout.

True to the Doctor's words, the TARDIS landed soon after, much to the relief of Donna who was happy to give her tired arm muscles a break.

"I swear, wherever we are, we better not need to lift things because my arms are like jelly," she warned.

Her complaints fell on deaf ears as Rose and the Doctor were already gathering their coats, eager to see where they had landed. With a resigned sigh, Donna joined them by the door, not bothering with a coat as sunlight broke through the crack of the opening door.

They exited the TARDIS to find themselves in the beautiful garden of an impressive manor house. The warm summer sun was splitting the trees, shining radiantly against the brilliant blue sky. A mild breeze rusted the leaves and danced with the blades of grass before stroking against their skins, carrying with it the sweet fragrances of the flora around them.

"It's beautiful," said Rose as they walked casually towards the manor, enjoying the vibrant scenery and the chittering birds. A loud buzz flowed through the breeze as they drew close. "That sounds like a big bee," she commented thoughtfully.

Donna scoffed, "we're definitely not back home then."

"What do you mean?" asked Rose.

"The bees are disappearing, apparently," explained the Doctor, still looking ahead.

"Seriously?" asked Rose, "that's funny, the bees in our world were disappearing as well."

"Really?" asked Donna, "well, did you find out what was causing it?"

Rose shook her head, "no, it was weird they were all just sort of... flying away. They were blaming mobile phones or something."

"Torchwood didn't look into it?" asked the Doctor, slightly surprised.

Rose shook her head, "naaah, we were a bit too busy with alien invasions and killer cars," she said with a teasing smile.

"Never mind that," said Donna impatiently, "feel like telling us where we are yet, or _when_ for that matter?"

The Doctor drew in a lungful of air and sighed with refreshment, "grass and lemonade," he commented, tasting and smelling the flavours in the air, "and a hint of mint. Just a hint of mint, must be the nineteen twenties," he concluded with his nasal analysis.

"You can tell what year it is just by _smelling_?" asked Donna with disbelief.

"Oh yea," said the Doctor smugly.

Rose just rolled her eyes, '_The Doctor – Ever the show-off,' _she thought to herself. He was always striving to impress, unfortunately the gears in Donna's mind were turning and Rose smiled when a look of realisation dawned on the redhead's face.

"Or, maybe that big vintage car coming up the drive gave it away." The Doctor certainly had his work cut out for him with this one.

The Doctor's face fell as Donna walked off after the car with a self-satisfied smirk, happy to have apparently outsmarted the brilliant Time Lord. Rose took his hand in hers and offered him a sympathetic smile, "don't worry, I believe you can tell the year by smell," she cooed in a voice that was almost patronising.

The Doctor rested his tongue against his top teeth as he attempted to give her a withering glare but unable to stop the smile that tugged at his lips, ruining the look he was going for.

Rose giggled and tugged the Doctor with her as she followed after Donna, intent on seeing where they were exactly.

Donna was hiding behind a bush, listening in on a conversation between the man who was driving the car and men from the manor. The man from the car was some sort of professor. The others were called Greeves, Reverend and Davenport who was ordered by Greeves to take the professor's baggage. They were talking about arrangements for a party.

"Never mind Planet Zog," she whispered excitedly, "a party in the nineteen twenties, now that's more like it!"

"It would be even better if we were invited," said Rose grinning knowingly at the Doctor, her tongue poking out through her teeth cheekily.

The Doctor took out his black wallet containing the psychic paper and flapped it in the air, "who says we aren't?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Rose grabbed onto his arm giddily, "this is brilliant, I love this!" she said, clutching him close to her.

"Me too," said the Doctor, locking eyes with her and smiling. A swell of joy flowed through him at seeing Rose so happy. He was afraid that travelling with him and then working for Torchwood in the parallel universe would have changed her.

When he and Martha parted ways she was a different woman. She was no longer the hopeful doctor-in-training. Her experiences had hardened her, made her look at the world with just a little more cynicism. That was why he had got her the job at UNIT. He knew she wouldn't be able to assimilate back into her old life. She had lost something along her travels, a tiny piece of innocence which she could never get back and it was entirely his fault.

Yet, here was Rose in front of him, still looking at the universe with wide-eyes wonder. Even after all this time and all the darkness she had seen, her soul still shone radiantly with a pureness untainted by the demons they had faced.

Together, they began to walk towards the direction of the manor but were stopped by the sound of Donna's voice calling them.

"Oi, you two, wait just a minute!" said the redhead. "I'm not going to a nineteen twenties party dressed like _this_!" she said, motioning over her casual pink shirt and jeans.

"Why not?" asked the Doctor, turning around and looking her over, "you look fine to me."

"I'm wearing jeans. Women didn't wear jeans to parties in the twenties," she said using her _'you dumbo'_ voice. "Besides, I haven't got to play dress up since we went to Pompeii, and that was the best part of the trip, no offense."

"You went to Pompeii?" asked Rose, suddenly interested.

"Yes we did," said Donna, "mind you, he was aiming for Rome. Told you he never lands on target!" said Donna triumphantly.

"Hey, remember when _we_ went to Rome?" asked the Doctor, attempting to change the subject.

"Yes," said Rose sweetly, "I got turned into a statue and you got sculpting lessons from Michelangelo."

"Oh, you have got to tell me the rest of that story," said Donna with wide eyes.

"Maybe some other time," said the Doctor, tugging at his earlobe.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Donna before grabbing Rose away from the Doctor, "Come on, let's see what dresses he's got in that old blue box of his." She said, dragging her away. The Doctor shook his head with a sigh as the giggling women disappeared into the TARDIS.

He stood outside, leaning against the door of his ship as his companions seemed to take forever getting ready. The garden may have been beautiful but it was getting old fast and he would rather be mingling with the locals and potentially looking for trouble.

"We'll be late for cocktails!" he called impatiently, knocking on the door of the TARDIS to hurry them up.

Finally the door opened and Donna stepped out wearing a brown, beaded cocktail dress. "What d'you think? Flapper or Slapper?" she asked, posing for him.

The Doctor looked her up and down speculatively before smiling, "Flapper, you look lovely. Where's Rose?"

Donna didn't need to answer as seconds later the TARDIS door opened to reveal Rose. The Doctor's mouth fell open at the sight that beheld him. Her sun-kissed hair was tied in a high bun with untamed strands flowing down over smooth, pink skin. She wore a dress of dark blue silk, richly decorated with iridescent beads, creating a shimmering floral pattern down the v-cut neck and around the hem which flowed to just below her knees.

"Like it?" she asked with a smile but the Doctor could sense the anxiety behind it, his opinion mattered.

"Blimey, you look beautiful," breathed the Doctor after finally finding his voice. She really was. He couldn't take his eyes off her, too entranced by her beauty. Rose blushed at the compliment and the pink hue deepened under his wandering gaze.

Then, the Doctor managed to regain some semblance of self-control. Locking eyes with her, he extended his arm. "Shall we?" he asked with a posh accent which was contradicted by a cheeky smirk.

They arrived at the party just as an old gramophone started playing what sounded like twentieth century blues. A woman who appeared to be in charge of the arrangements noticed them arriving and called out to the staff, "look sharp, we have guests!" with an authoritative clap of her hands.

"Hello," greeted the Doctor cheerily with a large wave.

A waiter walked over to them, they recognised him as Davenport from earlier. "Drinks, sir? Ma'ams?"

"Sidecar, please," said Donna, politely.

"And a lime soda for me, thank you," said the Doctor. "Rose?" he asked, turning to see what she would like.

"I'll just have the same as him, thanks," she said, inclining her head towards the Doctor. She didn't really know many nineteen twenties drinks and decided the Doctor's choice was perhaps safest.

Davenport nodded before leaving to fetch their order. When he was out of earshot, Rose turned to the Doctor, "lime and soda?" she whispered.

"7-up," he said, smiling at her, "it's a fancy name for 7-up."

It was then that Lady Eddison appeared, after being introduced by her butler, Greeves. Rose smiled as the Doctor charmed her and with a flash of his psychic paper, had them talking like old friends. Rose's ears pricked up as Lady Eddison mentioned something about a unicorn.

"A unicorn? Brilliant! Where?" said the Doctor, eager to hear more. Unfortunately 'the Unicorn' turned out to be a jewel thief who was currently at large.

"Are unicorns real?" asked Donna incredulously as the Doctor walked off with Lady Eddison.

Rose shrugged, "probably. I've seen a werewolf and I met this woman who said she'd seen the Loch Ness Monster."

Donna laughed, "Look at us, talking about unicorns and the Loch Ness Monster like we're discussing flower arrangements or the weather!"

"I know," giggled Rose, "it's brilliant!"

Donna scoffed, "I don't know if 'brilliant' is the word I would use but it's definitely something else, I'll give you that!"

They joined the Doctor as he was being introduced to Lady Eddison's husband, Colonel Hugh Curbishley, who was confined to a wheel chair and her son, Roger Curbishley.

Roger approached Rose and Donna, "I say, you are super ladies," he said, shaking their hands and grinning winningly. However, his hand lingered on Rose's for just a little longer than the Doctor was comfortable with.

Donna flirted back with him but before he could turn his attention to Rose again, the Doctor stepped forward and took his outstretched hand. "Hi, I'm the Doctor," he greeted with a large smile before taking back his hand and clasping it around Rose's possessively, in a clear message to the young man.

"How do you do?" greeted Roger, unfazed by the Doctor's behaviour.

Rose smirked inwardly. It appeared the Doctor still didn't like her hanging around pretty boys. Not that he need worry. Rose saw how Roger looked at Davenport, she doubted he would try to sweep her off her feet anytime soon.

Next, Robina Redmond, a popular socialite, appeared who was soon followed by the vicar, Reverend Golightly. Rose overheard him speaking to Lady Eddison and her husband about the church being broke into and him apprehending the 'ruffians.' Interested, she walked over to them.

"As the Christian Fathers taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses. Quite literally," he said with a light laugh.

"You apprehended them all by yourself, though?" she asked slightly sceptical. She remembered when a couple of blokes from around her area robbed the church, they were caught by the vicar but they just laughed at him when he tried to stop them then swanned off before the cops arrived. If they have the disrespect to rob a church in the first place, they're hardly going to be that worried if an old preacher shows up.

Reverend Golightly waved it off, seemingly humble. "It was nothing really, just doing my part to protect the Lord's house."

Rose looked doubtful but didn't say anything else. She smiled when she felt the Doctor's hand take hold of hers. "Causing trouble already?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"Oh come on, he's obviously full of it!" retorted Rose. "No way he took on two blokes by himself."

The Doctor laughed, "oooh you never know, maybe he works out on weekends, well... except Sundays, obviously."

Rose rolled her eyes humorously, "very funny. Where's Donna?"

"Just over there," said the Doctor, bending his head to the right where Donna was over talking to a few of the other guests. "Actually, I'd better go over there and make sure she's keeping out of trouble. Coming?"

Rose shook her head, "no thanks, I'm good here." Her inquisitive nature was getting the better of her and she wanted to see if she could get more details on the vicar's story.

"Alright, see you in a bit then," he said, releasing her hand to walk over to Donna. However, in a moment of bold impulsiveness, he leaned down and gave her a sly peck on the cheek before casually sauntering off like nothing had happened, leaving Rose blushing furiously in a stunned daze.

The Doctor couldn't quite believe what he'd done either. He had always kept Rose at arm's length as a rule. Never letting her get too close for fear of the pain it would cause when she inevitably left him. However, nothing could have made the pain of losing her more bearable and he was tired of hiding his feelings behind friendly hand holds and teasing flirtatious remarks.

He had found his resolve. From now on, he was going to hold Rose close and heaven help anyone who tried to take her away from him. He wasn't losing Rose again and sent the proverbial two-fingered salute to any of the fates that conceived otherwise, he would fight them too if need be.

Standing with Donna, he took a sneaking glance back at Rose. She still had a rosy cheeked, dazed look about her. A rascally part of him felt rather proud at having flustered her so easily. It serves her right for looking so damn alluring in that dress.

"Ah, here she is," said Lady Eddison, breaking Rose out of her trance as a woman in a blue dress made her way towards the group, "the woman who needs no introductions!"

The group clapped as she joined them. Rose wondered who she was. She was obviously someone important. The woman approached Donna and the Doctor, introducing herself as Agatha Christie. Rose gasped, she was at a party with Agatha Christie? Brilliant!

The Doctor appeared to be equally as thrilled, introducing himself and Donna with a vigorous handshake. She laughed to herself as the Doctor entered rambling mode. Deciding she would have her revenge on the Doctor later for dishevelling her, she made her way over to them, eager to meet Agatha Christie.

"You make a rather unusual couple," said Agatha once the Doctor finally finished babbling.

"Oh no, we're not a couple," said the Doctor, pointing between him and Donna.

"Yeah, he's with her," said Donna, motioning towards Rose who had just joined them.

"Rose!" said the Doctor excitedly, grabbing her by the hand and pulled her next to him. "Rose, meet Agatha Christie. Agatha this is Rose, she's my... um... my..."

"Wife?" offered Agatha, shaking Roses hand.

"No um, we're not married," said the Doctor.

"Well obviously not. No wedding ring," said Agatha, smiling knowingly.

Rose looked down at her hand while the Doctor smiled, "oh, you don't miss a trick," he said, clearly impressed.

Lady Eddison approached Agatha Christie after sending her maid, Miss Chandrakala, to fetch Professor Peach and started talking to her while the Doctor walked over to the Colonel and took his newspaper. The TARDIS brought him nowhere by coincidence but he needed to find the exact date if he wanted to know what was going on. A quick glance at the cover of the newspaper gave him a big clue. This was the date Agatha Christie mysteriously disappeared.

He subtly beckoned over Rose and Donna, careful not to draw anyone else's attention. He showed them the paper and told them its significance, watching their reaction to the news. He smiled when he saw Rose's eyes sparkle with curiosity and excitement, wondering what could have happened to Agatha and why it was such a mystery.

Donna stood with Rose while the Doctor wandered off to talk more with Agatha Christie. "So, Agatha Christie's going to pull a disappearing act for ten days after discovering her boyfriend's been having an affair. Not the kind of thing we usually travel around time and space to visit is it?" said Donna, finishing off her sidecar.

Rose shrugged, "we don't know if that's why she disappeared though. Besides, I thought you liked the idea of a party in the twenties."

"I do," said Donna, "but after visiting other planets and great historical events, it seems kind of... I don't know, plain?"

"I think it's nice," said Rose, sipping the last of her lime and soda, giving the glass to Davenport as he passed.

"Yeah," agreed Donna, "but where's the excitement? I mean, nineteen twenty-six is _nice_ but it's hardly the most eventful year."

Suddenly, Miss Chandrakala came running out of the manor, screaming like a banshee, "Professor! The library! Murder! Murder!"

Rose raised an eyebrow at Donna who rolled her eyes, "that proves it," she said, "I'm a Jinx."

* * *

TBC

Please Review!! (Puppy-dog eyes)

I actually would have had this updated last night but we had a power cut all night because of snow and gales. Northern Ireland is hopeless with bad weather!

Can I just say, that I am sick to the teeth of snow! It's nearly April for crying out loud! I've seen more snow this year than I have in my whole life and I thought we'd seen the last of it by now, but low and behold, I looked out the window and there was SNOW. Usually I love snow but that's because snow's generally a rare thing where I live, until THIS year at least... (grumbles)

What's more, Northern Ireland is hopeless with snow! Other countries get tons more than us and they just get on with it, we get a few centimetres and everything stops! If I ever look out the window and there's one foot of snow, I'll be expecting a state of mass panic if that's how bad things get over a few lousy centimetres...

Okay, that's my rant over...


	15. The Unicorn and the Wasp Part 2

AN/ I know it's been a while since I last updated but I've been very busy lately... Exams have started and I am cacking myself! My days of secondary school are OVER!!! I don't know if that makes me happy or sad... Now I need to concentrate on getting the grades for University... no pressure...

**Reviews**

**Marshmallow jam: **yeah... I miss the 9th Doctor too sometimes... but not as much as I miss the 10th :(

**Jasper winked: **yes there is. It's called The Unicorn and the Wasp hehe. Sorry about the late update...

**Namesake: **Hahaha a few people have asked me that... I haven't quite gotten to that scene yet but I know which of them I'm making kiss him, you'll have to wait till the next chapter though :P

**Angel19872006: **thankyou very much and I'm sure you're story is wonderful :)

**Saucy-Duck: **Lol there's a wonderful line by Michael McIntyre about when it snows in Britain. "Normally you have news, weather and travel... but not on snow day, on snow day news is weather is travel." I swear they talk about nothing else but the snow! Lol. But yes it have improved... just in time for my exams so I can't enjoy it... curses

**Pachysam: **Yeah, I remember all those too XD It was so cute when the Doctor made that stature of her. I loved your version of the conversation about other authors meeting their characters, don't forget William Shakespeare and his witches lol

**XxBaybeeTwilightxX: **thankies and I'll try...

**Bite-me-im-irish: **thankyou very much! I'm trying to make this story diverse from the show, hopefully things should change more as the story develops

**NewDrWhoFan: **yeah, if anyone wanted to re-read the series, they could just look up the transcript, I'm trying as hard as I can to make this different.

**Mizunou: **my point exactly :) Rose is her own character, she shouldn't have to use second-hand lines

**Taylor Harkness: **It's one of my favourites too, I'm glad you like it!

**Thunderyoshi: **you? Demanding something? I'm shocked!! Lol how was the Doctor Who convention? You do realise if David Tennant had of been there NOTHING would have kept me away...

Okay, here's the plan, I shall now be sending people review replies rather than type them up here because it just takes up room that could be better spend on chapter content.

**Disclaimer: **while I subscribe to the many worlds theory which posits the existence of an infinite number of my selves in and infinite number of universes, I assure that while I may own Doctor Who in one of them... it is not this one.

Chapter 15

* * *

The Doctor charged through the library, cringing briefly as he saw the professor lying face-down on the floor. Rose was right behind him, followed moments later by Donna and Agatha.

"Oh my god!" gasped Donna, "is he really...?"

"Dead? Yes," said the Doctor, cutting her off, "as the proverbial doornail, I'm afraid." He knelt down next to the professor, throwing on his glasses as he quickly inspected the body. "The cause of death appears to be a bash on the head with a blunt instrument," he commented before tapping on the glass of the professor's silent watch. "Watch broke as he fell. The time of death was quarter past four."

Rose knelt next to him, "why would someone do this?" she asked, frowning. "This place seemed so nice."

"Looks can be deceptive," muttered the Doctor without looking up from the body, "someone here's got a skeleton or two in their closet. What was the professor doing before he was killed?"

Rose looked up and saw a pile of pages scattered across a desk. Getting up, she walked over and quickly sifted through the mess, looking for anything suspicious. There was nothing. Then again, if the professor was killed because he had found something within these pages then the offending documents where hardly going to be left for someone else to find.

Donna spotted a discarded pipe lying on the floor. "A piece of lead piping," she said, holding it up for the others to see, "call me Hercule Poirot but I reckon that's blunt enough."

"Rose, anything?" asked the Doctor.

Rose gave a resigned sigh, "nothing in here," she said, pushing the pages away.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the Doctor jumped up beside her and combed through the pages himself, as if she'd had no experience investigating a murder scene. "Find anything?" she asked with a knowing smirk when he also pushed the pages away in defeat.

"Just making sure..." he started defensively before trailing off as Rose raised an eyebrow warningly, daring him to insinuate she might've missed something. "Never mind," he mumbled, wisely.

The bookcase to their right reflected the room behind them. Rose thoughtfully regarded the fireplace mirrored in its glass, noticing from the unswept ash that it had recently been alight. Why light the fire during such lovely summer weather? Suspicious, Rose was about to turn around and investigate but a sudden movement in the glass caught her attention. Agatha discreetly knelt down next to said fireplace and picked a scrap of paper out of the ashes, quickly hiding it in her purse.

Rose's eyes flickered over to the Doctor. He had spotted her too but didn't comment, following his lead she kept silent. Though, a slight smile tugged at her lips, she knew the Doctor would bring it up later, showing off his _amazing_ vigilance.

Loud voices flowed up from the corridor as the rest of the guests began to arrive at the scene. Gasps and cries of distress filled the room as the large group piled in through the library door. When Agatha suggested phoning the police, the Doctor jumped up and took control of the situation.

After clearing the guests and Agatha from the room, it hadn't taken long for the Doctor to deduce that the murderer was an alien, one that could apparently change its appearance and was currently masquerading as a human.

The Doctor sent Rose and Donna off to investigate the rest of the house while he and Agatha went to interrogate the others.

"What a bloody liberty!" exclaimed Donna as she and Rose searched one of the rooms, "he sods off with the famous writer and we're stuck doing all the dirty work! He even had the gall to give me a magnifying glass like he was giving a lollipop to a four year old!" ranted Donna, waving around the magnifying glass as she spoke. "And he called me 'plucky!' Oh, I'll give him 'plucky!' By the time I'm finished with him he'll have 'pluck' coming out of his..."

Rose laughed at Donna's ranting and raving, she really was a fiery woman. "He's just excited, how often does he get to solve a murder with Agatha Christie?" she asked while looking under the pillows on the bed.

Donna sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right but there's another thing," she said frowning again, "there's a murder, a mystery and Agatha Christie, I mean what are the chances? And you two are acting like it's just another day at the office."

Rose shrugged, "I guess you just get used to it. We've seen a lot stranger things than this."

"Like what?" asked Donna, finding it hard to believe, "William Shakespeare being stalked by witches?"

Rose's tongue curled playfully round her teeth, "we met Charles Dickens and he was surrounded by ghosts," her eyes sparkled with mirth as she added, "at Christmas."

Donna's mouth fell open, "oh you're having me on!"

"I'm not," laughed Rose, "it's true, I promise!"

Donna shook her head in disbelief, "is a quiet day of watching TV or going to the shops like the 'twilight zone' for you two?"

Rose smiled but didn't answer. "There's nothing in this room either," she sighed, putting the bed pillows back in place.

"Yeah," agreed Donna, "let's go check another room, mind you, I reckon the butler did it."

Rose let out a burst of laughter as they left the room and rounded the corridor, "the butler?"

"Oh come on, it's always the butler," said Donna, as though it was obvious.

"I don't know," replied Rose sceptically, "sounds a bit cliché to me besides, I thought it was always the one you least suspect."

Donna rolled her eyes, "now _that's _cliché." They came to another door but when she tried to open it, she found that it was locked.

"You won't find anything in there," said a male voice that made the girls jump and let out startled yelps.

Donna spun round to see the butler standing behind her, "Jeeves, you scared living daylights out of me! Do you have to sneak up on people like that?"

"It's Greeves," corrected the butler with an unchanging expression.

"Why's the door locked?" asked Rose.

"Lady Eddison commands it to be so," answered Greeves with the same steady voice.

"Well we _command_ it to be otherwise," retorted Donna, mimicking his tone.

Rose fought to keep a straight face as the butler continued to stare stonily at them. She wondered how funny something would have to be for him to crack a smile. For a moment Rose didn't think he would open the door but then Donna added, "Scotland Yard, pip-pip."

Reluctantly, Greeves took out his keys and unlocked the door. Rose gave Donna one thing, she was good at getting her way.

The door opened to reveal a dimly lit bedroom. It was barely furnished, save for an empty dresser and a large bed. Old curtains were drawn across the windows, cutting the room off from the vibrant summer sun. Every surface was buried under inches of dust and the air was thick with lint, hazing the few intruding rays from the window eerily.

Rose followed Donna through the door. "How long has this room been locked for?" she asked, shocked at its unkempt state.

"Forty years," replied Greeves, staying outside the room's threshold.

"Why has it been locked for so long?" asked Donna, looking confused.

Rose picked up an old teddy bear which had been left abandoned on the bed, something about it made her feel sad, though she couldn't put her finger on why. This whole room radiated despondency, the atmosphere was almost suffocating.

She listened as Greeves explained the history of the room. "Many years ago, when my father was butler to the family, Lady Eddison returned from India with malaria. She locked herself in this room for six months until she recovered. Since then, the room has remained undisturbed."

Something about the butler's story didn't sit well with her, there was something foreboding and secretive about it. However, she couldn't think of a suitable argument to strike him with so she didn't object when Donna told him to scarper. She sent him off in a manner that was slightly ruder than necessary but considering Greeves was Donna's prime suspect, it wasn't really surprising.

"You know, if he turns out to be innocent, you owe him one heck of an apology," said Rose once the butler was out of earshot.

"Oh come of it!" scoffed Donna, "it's his own fault he's a suspect. Maybe if he wasn't so standoffish he wouldn't seem so suspicious."

A loud buzzing from behind the curtain caught their attention. "How did a bee get in?" asked Rose, not recalling a bee fly past her from the door.

"Flew in, I guess," shrugged Donna, "nineteen twenty-six, they've still got bees," she sighed, walking over to the window.

Rose smiled, "maybe if you let it out, you'll be helping to increase the bee populations of the future."

Laughing, Donna replied, "might as well do my part for the planet. You and the Doctor fight off evil aliens while I save bees from the menacing threat of closed windows. Don't worry little guy, I'll let you out," she cooed before pulling back the curtains.

Their eyes met with a huge wasp that was hovering just outside the window. "Oh my god!" yelled Donna, backing away from the glass. She and Rose receded until their backs were pressed against the wall, putting as much distance between them and the wasp as they could.

"I don't think that thing's at any threat from close windows," said Donna, staring at the wasp with wide eyes.

The wasp suddenly crashed through the window, completely shattering the glass and proving Donna's point. "Move!" shouted Rose, shoving Donna out of the way as the wasp made a dive. Luckily they managed to evade the attack and the wasp's sting ended up sticking into the wall instead of in them.

The wasp pulled away, leaving its stinger embedded in the wall where they had just been standing. It turned and prepared for a counter strike. Donna, cleverly, stood in front of the window and held her magnifying glass up at the sun, concentrating the intensified rays onto the wasp. With a pained cry it spun around and fled from the room out through the door which had been left open.

Rose sprinted after the wasp, not wanting it to get away. She heard Donna's voice resonating down the corridor as she shouted frantically for the Doctor. Rather than wait for the Doctor, Rose continued her pursuit, following the wasp as it fled outside the building and rounded the corner of the manor. Rose managed to reach the first corner just in time to glimpse the wasp dash around the next corner but by the time she caught up, the wasp was gone.

A piercing scream cut through the air, followed swiftly by a loud thud. With no hesitation, Rose spun on her heel and raced back towards the direction of the scream. She gasped as she rounded the corner to see Miss Chandrakala buried under a gargoyle. Kneeling down beside the gargoyle, Rose took the dying woman's hand in her own in an attempt to comfort her. There was nothing else she could do.

Despite her condition, Miss Chandrakala tried to speak. Rose lowers her head to make out what the maid is saying, she could just about hear the words, "the... poor... little... child..."

Rose frowned, "what do you mean?" she asked, softly, "what child?" The maid said nothing more. "Miss Chandrakala, what child?" she repeated, more forcefully. Before she could ask again, the Doctor rushed to her side, followed quickly by Donna and Agatha.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at Miss Chandrakala with sympathy as the last of her life slowly drained away.

Rose stared sadly at the woman, wondering what she had meant by her final cryptic words. She opened her mouth to answer the Doctor but was cut off by a familiar buzzing from overhead. All four of them looked up and sure enough, there was the wasp, flying mockingly above them.

Rose glared at the insect. It was taunting them, like this was nothing more than a game. The offending creature then fled. "After it!" ordered the Doctor as he set chase. Rose didn't need to be told twice. She was up almost as quickly as he was and bolted after the wasp as fast as her legs could carry her.

Naturally the wasp vanished without a trace, leaving anyone still alive a suspect.

_._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_._

The Doctor took Rose back to the TARDIS while Donna and Agatha gathered everyone else in the drawing room to see what else they could find.

"Doctor, what is that thing?" asked Rose as she followed him into the TARDIS.

"A giant wasp," answered the Doctor, smiling back at her, knowing that wasn't the answer she wanted.

"Great, that's helpful," muttered Rose sarcastically. "I was talking more along the lines of species rather than phenotype."

"Phenotype?" the Doctor looked at her questioningly, that was a big word for Rose, well not big in the literal sense but definitely not a word used in her everyday vocabulary.

Rose glared back at him, knowing that look. It was the look he gave when someone said something he'd assumed was beyond their knowledgeable capacity. "I took my A-Levels," she said in way of explanation.

The Doctor made an "oh" shape with his mouth as he rounded the consol before a proud smile broke out on his face, "that's brilliant, Rose!" he said in a praising tone.

"Alright Doctor, no need to get patronising," she said, walking up the platform and rolling her eyes but smiling despite herself.

The Doctor cleared his throat, had he been patronising? He hadn't noticed. "Sorry," he offered, hoping he hadn't offended her but judging by the warm smile that graced her features, he doubted it.

"Come on Doctor, seriously," she said, nudging him with her arm, "what are we dealing with?"

"I don't know yet." He pulled a test tube out of his pocket. It contained slime he had gathered from the sting left in the bedroom. "I'll find out with this, though," he said, holding the test tube up like a trophy. He wired it into the consol for testing, and turning back to her with his arms folded and a smug smile on his face.

Rose met his eyes. "You think you're so impressive," she said, coyly.

The Doctor arched his brow, he was toying with the idea to reply with his usual 'I _am_ so impressive,' but decided that was too easy. Instead he rose to her challenge. "It doesn't really matter what I think," he shrugged with nonchalance before casting her with a serious gaze. "Do _you _think I'm impressive?"

Rose faltered, unprepared for such a question from him. A deep blush began to burn on her cheeks as his dark, penetrating eyes bore into her.

Noting the red hue which now accented Rose's cheeks, making her look like her namesake, he couldn't help but quirk a smile, amused at her sudden discomfort.

Rose's startled eyes darkened into a glower as she noticed the cheeky smirk tug at the Doctor's lips. The bugger was enjoying this! Refusing to let him get another one up on her, she decided to play along. Regaining her composure, she approached the Doctor, leaning into him flirtatiously as she breathily whispered, "I don't know Doctor, maybe you should do something to _impress _me."

The Doctor swallowed nervously, the sudden proximity to Rose being dangerously close to the limit of what his restraint could take. Any witty retort he may have had died on his lips as Rose's scent invaded his senses. Strawberries and vanilla hazed his mind, threatening to consume him completely.

Impulsively, the Doctor dipped his head towards her, moments away from slipping his tongue out to swipe at her neck, eager to see if the taste matched the smell. However Rose, seemingly sensing his thoughts, spun away and sauntered off, leaving the Doctor clinging to the consol for support, her sudden absence taking him by surprise.

He looked up at her with startled eyes which narrowed as she glanced back at him and winked cheekily, daring to curl her pink tongue over her teeth saucily. The Doctor's grip tightened on the consol. Damn her.

* * *

TBC


	16. The Unicorn and the Wasp Part 3

AN/ Yays! Another update! I wasn't actually planning to update until my exams are over but... I felt bad about making everyone wait. So here it is!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Doctor Who, would I really need to be writing fanfiction when I could make all my ideas cannon?

**Quote:** "You are a perfect example of the inverse ratio between the size of the mouth and the size of the brain."

Chapter 16

* * *

The TARDIS hummed, letting her occupants know that the analysis of the test tube's contents was complete. This seemed to bring the Doctor back to his senses. With something else to concentrate on, he managed to regain his balance and pull the monitor towards him. He put on his specs and looked over the test results with an attentive expression.

"So... what is it?" asked Rose, leaning over the consol.

The Doctor frowned at the information he was given. "It's a Vespiform," he said, taken aback.

Rose looked at him questioningly, "what's a Vespiform?"

He kept looking at the screen, "an amorphous insectoid species that live in hives in the Silfrax Galaxy. They're an ancient and wise race and, for the most part, relatively peaceful."

"So, what's this one doing here then? And if they're supposed to be peaceful, why's it killing people?" pressed Rose, it didn't make any sense to her.

Running a hand through his hair with an equally perplexed expression, the Doctor admitted, "that's the part I don't understand. The Vespiforms aren't known for their violence, well, I say that but there were rumours that a war broke out between them and the Quark rebels, but they've had animosity with wasp species for centuries..."

Rose, sensing a rant coming on, spoke up, "maybe it isn't an invasion. Maybe it's just one Vespiform that got lost or something? Maybe it doesn't know it's supposed to be peaceful."

The Doctor shook his head dismissively, "no. Like I said, Vespiforms are clever, they have these telepathic recorders. Every Vespiform has one and it contains everything they need to know, including cultural heritage. The Vespiform is mentally imprinted to it."

"So what, everything they need to know is just transmitted into their brain or something?" asked Rose, fascinated by the idea.

"Exactly!" said the Doctor. "So, question is, why's this one killing?"

The Doctor was leaning in close to Rose, his breath ghosting over her face as he searched her eyes as though expecting to somehow find the answer hidden in their depths.

Rose stopped paying attention to the Doctor's words as she noticed their proximity. His mouth was inches away from hers and she couldn't help but think how easy it would be to close the frustratingly huge gap between them.

A sudden commotion at the door broke her out of her reverie as Donna pushed the door open and stuck her head in. "You two need to come to the drawing room, Agatha Christie's found a clue. Oh my god, how often do you get to say that?" she said with glee.

Rose and the Doctor subconsciously took a step back. "Lead the way!" instructed the Doctor cheerily, the moment between him and Rose seemingly forgotten.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Agatha was stood at the table in the drawing room, waiting for them. "Doctor," she greeted with a nod as he entered, "I've sent Greeves to fetch us some refreshments. I trust you are all probably quite thirsty."

"Brilliant," grinned the Doctor. Typical British, always the perfect hosts, even when there're murders to be solved. "So what is it you wanted to show us?"

Agatha smiled, "tell me Doctor," she said, "what do you make of this?" She motioned a hand towards a small leather-bound box that was sitting on the table.

The Doctor's eyes widened and sparkled with curiosity. "Oooh what's this then?" he asked with a boyish grin, pulling out his glasses and putting them on. He reminded Rose of a child getting ready to poke at something with a stick.

Without missing a beat, the Doctor stepped forwards and opened the leather belt that held the box closed. Tentatively, he pulled back the lid to reveal a neat arrangement of peculiar tools, carefully laid in velvet casing. "Oh, someone came here prepared," commented the Doctor, lifting the top layer of tools to uncover a second layer beneath, "the sort of tools a thief would use."

"The unicorn!" gasped Agatha, catching on.

They were interrupted as Greeves suddenly entered the room, "your drinks, ladies, Doctor," he said, holding their glasses on a serving tray.

"Oh, Greeves, perfect timing!" exclaimed the Doctor, cheerily as he jumped up to grab his drink. He sat down on the couch as the others grabbed their glasses.

Donna sat sown on another chair before taking a sip from her glass. "What about the science stuff?" she asked, addressing the Doctor, "What did you find?"

He pulled out the test tube and held it up, "Vespiform sting," he informed them. "Vespiforms have got hives in the Silfrax Galaxy."

Agatha shook her head in disbelief, "again, you talk like Edward Lear."

Rose smiled as she finished talking a sip from her own glass. "You should hear him on a rant," she commented jokingly, "not even Justin Hawkins would be able to keep up."

"But the question is," continued the Doctor, before Agatha would question Rose about the modern scientist, "why's this one behaving like a character from one of your books?" He paused for a sip of his drink and gave them time to ponder.

Immediately after taking a drink he realised something was wrong, his enzymes had stopped catalysing. This wasn't good. "Rose..." he said trying to get her attention.

Rose wasn't paying any attention to the conversation. She felt something in her mind, like a gentle caress, almost nonexistent, and a distant singing at the back of her thoughts, she couldn't make it out but it felt familiar somehow. She tried to concentrate on the phantom melody but was brought out of her musing as she heard the Doctor's apprehensive voice calling for her.

She turned and looked at him. Her brows furrowed in concern as she saw how rigid he'd become. "Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

Donna and Agatha, hearing the worry in Rose's voice, fell silent and looked to see what was wrong.

"Something's inhibiting my enzymes," he said nervously before crying out and doubling over in agony, "GAH! I've been poisoned!"

"Doctor!" cried Rose, grasping onto him, "what can we do? Tell me!"

Donna crouched down beside them, trying to help while Agatha took a smell of the Doctor's drink. "Bitter almonds!" she noted, "it's cyanide! Sparkling cyanide!"

The Doctor leapt up and rushed out of the room, stumbling as he ran. The other's chased after him, wondering what he was up to.

They burst into the kitchen and the Doctor grabbed onto Davenport. "Ginger beer!" he demanded.

"I beg your pardon?" said the footman sounded offended.

"I need ginger beer!" shouted the Doctor, releasing Davenport to raid the benches.

Rose spotted a bottle of ginger beer sitting on the counter. "Here!" she said, lurching for it and giving it to the Doctor.

Snapping it from her hands, the Doctor knocked back the contents of the bottle pouring the rest over his

Agatha Christie spoke up over the commotion, "I'm an expert in poisons, Doctor. There's no cure, it's fatal!" she said apologetically but with a frantic tone.

The Doctor spat out the excess ginger beer, "not for me," he said between gasping breaths, "I can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal." He grabbed onto the counter for support. "Protein! I need protein!" he ordered.

Donna grabbed a jar of nuts off one of the shelves. "What about these?" she asked, holding up the jar.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor, cringing in pain.

"Walnuts!" she replied.

"Brilliant!" he cried, snatching the jar and taking a huge mouthful.

"What else?" asked Rose, determined to help.

The Doctor was struggling to swallow the nuts. Unable to talk, he resorted to miming by shaking his hand up and down.

Rose and Donna look at him with masks of confusion. "We can't understand you!" said Donna, "how many words?"

He held up one finger. "One!" yelled Donna, "one word!"

He went back to shaking his hand while Rose and Donna tried to guess what he meant.

"Shake?" said Rose, "shake, shake, shake," she wracked her brain for what he might mean.

"Milkshake?" offered Donna, "milk? No. Not milk. Hmm... Shake... shake... Cocktail shaker! What do you want a Harvey Wallbanger?"

The Doctor finally managed to swallow the walnuts. "Harvey Wallbanger?" he exclaimed, almost hysterically.

"Well I don't know!" yelled Donna, defensively.

"How is Harvey Wallbanger one word?" shot back the Doctor.

Rose interrupted before it turned into a full scale row, "Doctor, tell us what you need!"

"I need salt!" he shouted, "I was miming salt, I need something salty!"

The girls immediately searched through the kitchen supplies. "What about this?" asked Donna, holding up a brown bag.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor, still clutching to the bench and gasping for breath.

"Salt!" she said, exasperatedly.

"No, that's too salty," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh, that's _too_ salty," mimicked Donna in irritation.

Rose was the next to find something. "Is this okay?" she asked, holding out a tin.

"What?" gasped the Doctor, shouting as a wave of pain washed over him.

"Spinach!" shouted Rose.

"No." He said, bluntly.

Rose looked confused, "why not? Not salty enough?"

"No," replied the Doctor, "too disgusting."

Rose's jaw fell open, he was picking now of all times to be fussy about food?

Agatha rushed forward and handed him a jar, "how about these?"

He opened the jar and immediately stuffed the contents in his mouth.

"What's that?" asked Donna.

"Anchovies," answered Agatha.

Rose rolled her eyes, he wouldn't eat spinach but he'd quite happily down a jar of salty fish. Sometimes she wondered if he was this awkward on purpose.

The Doctor immediately started miming again, holding his hands out in front of himself in an indecipherable gesture. Rose groaned, why couldn't he have said what he needed _before_ stuffing his face with fish?

Donna went back to guessing, "It's a song? Mammy? Um, I don't know, Camptown Races?"

Rose fought back the urge to giggle as the Doctor nearly choked at Donna's horrible guessing skills. If they ever played charades on the TARDIS, Donna was not going on her team.

Managing to swallow before he really did choke, the Doctor shot Donna an incredulous look, "Camptown Races?" he shouted, wondering what powers of deduction could have possibly brought her to that conclusion.

"Alright then, Towering Inferno," bit back Donna, mimicking his previous pose mockingly.

The Doctor gave up arguing, "It's a shock! Look, shock!" he said repeating his mime, "I need a shock!"

"Right," said Donna resolutely, walking towards him, "big shock, coming up!" She then grabbed him by the head and crushed their mouths together in a rough, extremely unromantic kiss.

The Doctor's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Donna presses her lips to his. The shock (and slight disgust) caused his heart rate to accelerate, giving his enzymes the jump start they needed. Donna released him and he threw his head back, breathing out a cloud of grey smoke

Everyone in the kitchen was looking at him as if he was mad. "Detox!" he exclaimed, wiping his mouth, "I must to that more often." He shot Donna a look of mild repulse, "I meant the detox," he clarified encase anyone misinterpreted.

"Yeah, well don't be expecting me to be doing that again in a hurry," said Donna, "that was the most disgusting kiss of my life! Like kissing a wet, salty fish! Has anyone got any breath mints?" she asked, looking towards Rose hopefully. To her dismay the blonde shook her head apologetically, though looked highly amused by the whole thing.

"Hey it was no great pleasure for me either," argued the Doctor. He'd much rather be kissing Rose, though with the current flavours in his mouth, he doubted she would appreciate it at the moment.

Agatha chose that moment to speak up, "Doctor, you are completely impossible!"

He clicked his teeth and winked jovially.

"Who are you?" She asked, desperately wanting to know.

Something dawned on Donna. "Doctor..." she said carefully, "you and Rose had the same drink. How did the killer know what glass to put the cyanide in?"

The Doctor paled and everyone fell still. "He couldn't have..." realised the Doctor.

Before anyone could reply, the Doctor bolted back into the drawing room and grabbed Rose's glass. He rubbed his finger round the rim and sniffed it as the others gathered around him, waiting in anticipation. "Cyanide," he said, "it's got cyanide in it." The Doctor's expression darkened considerably. It was one thing to try and poison him, but this person had tried to kill Rose as well and that was a BIG mistake.

"It's a good thing you didn't drink it," said Donna to Rose, "I doubt you could have pulled the same trick he just did.

"But, she did drink it," said Agatha, fearfully. "I saw her take a drink."

Rose stiffened as everyone's eyes shot round at her. The Doctor slammed the glass back on the table, not caring that some spilt, and jumped up to grab her. "Did you drink it?" he demanded, grimly serious.

Rose nodded meekly.

The Doctor was suddenly dragging her out of the room. "Donna, stay here with Agatha!" he ordered.

"Where are you going?" she called back.

"TARDIS!" he shouted.

Rose practically had to run to keep up with the Doctor's purposeful stride. He didn't look back at her once as he marched them both back to the TARDIS. Even once inside, he didn't stop, continuing to lead her through the winding corridors until they came to the med bay.

"Sit there." He said, pointing at a medical table.

Rose silently obeyed, fearful of the Doctor's sudden change in demeanour. It was times like this that she saw why the Daleks called him the Oncoming Storm.

He came back over to her with a syringe, taking a small blood sample from her upper arm. Rose waited silently as he analysed the sample, waiting for the verdict. She knew that if the cyanide was going to kill her, it would have done so within seconds of drinking it but the Doctor needed to be sure.

After a few more minutes of analysis, the Doctor let out a shaky but relieved sigh, allowing his shoulders to sag slightly.

"Well?" she asked, tired of keeping quiet.

"It's gone," he said, "all traces of the cyanide have been neutralised from you system, they didn't even get a chance to inhibited your respiratory enzymes, you're safe." Rose could hear the relief in his voice at that statement but she knew it wasn't as easy as that.

"How?" she asked, "what neutralised it?"

The Doctor shook his head, at a complete loss. "I don't know," he admitted, "just like I don't know how you survived that gunshot." He looked at her purposeful, making Rose squirm under his scrutinising gaze. "Do you know?" he asked.

"If I did, don't you think I would have told you?" she shot back, trying to hide the offended tone but failing miserably, she was just as shaken as he was.

"Of course you would have, sorry," he apologised.

An awkward silence settled between them, neither knowing what to do or say to break it.

* * *

TBC

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Or just "okay?" Please let me know in a review!

Oh, and I have a very random question!

What Disney character, in your opinion, is the Doctor most like?

(I was thinking about this the other day and want to see if anyone chooses the same one as me)


	17. The Unicorn and the Wasp Part 4

AN/ WOOT another chappie! I'm actually fairly confident this chapter doesn't follow too closely to the episode in that I've added a few of my own scenes and didn't look at the transcript once XD Thankyou all SOOOOO much for the response to the last chapter! I loved all the suggestions of Disney characters. The most popular suggestion was Mushu from Mulan, who doesn't love that little dragon? Hehe the Character I thought of was Basil of Baker Street and someone else chose him too XD But my favourite is definitely Stitch.

Reviews:

Pachysam: Hahaha yeeeeaaah, Thunderyoshi often likes to point out how sometimes I know a little too much about Doctor Who. I occasional like to add the odd little reference for the fun of it and to see if anyone else picks up on it. As for Donna, I think she's hilarious and I love writing banter for her, I just can't bear to leave her as a quiet character in the corner, she's just too brilliant and boisterous for that.

Disclaimer: a funny thing happened to me on the way to reality... I OWNED doctor who! It was AMAZING I made it so that the Tenth Doctor never died and he and Rose were happily reunited via some convenient plot device and they FINALLY got together and happily travelled the universe together... then my sister's alarm went off and I woke up... bloody reality...

Chapter 17

* * *

Silence, thick and stifling, settled heavily over the TARDIS like a suffocating blanket. Even the ship's own constant hum had dimmed to little more than an evanescent tuneful whisper. Her two inhabitants were on tenterhooks as the tension between them increased with every second that dragged past.

Rose was still sitting on the medical bed. Her fidgeting fingers nervously worried at the hem of her dress as she watched the Doctor with apprehensive eyes. It felt like ages since either of them had spoken and the reticence was steadily driving her insane. She knew that she would snap if it wasn't broken soon but the Doctor remained frustratingly stoic, seemingly immune to the oppressive atmosphere around them. He was leaning against a supply table with folded arms, reminding Rose of his previous incarnation. His guarded eyes stared emptily at the floor, offering no suggestion to his inner musings.

Tired of the silence, Rose opened her mouth to speak. She froze. What should she say? Yell at him for ignoring her? Beg him to make her feel better? When no words came, she gave up and closed her mouth with a defeated sigh, slumping over in deflation. He wouldn't even look at her. Was he blaming her for something? Had she done something to give him reason to blame her?

Rather than dwell on the dark thoughts infesting her mind, she chose instead to scrutinize her shoes for no reason other than to distract her traitorous mind. She regarded the dark heels that she had chosen so carefully, not too high to run in yet pretty enough to compliment the dress. If only everything was as easy to figure out as choice in footwear.

"Rose?" her eyes shot as the sound of the Doctor's voice suddenly broke the silence like shattered glass. He was looking directly at her, his eyes soft and apologetic. What was he sorry for?

"Yeah?" she replied, mentally cursing at how fragile her voice sounded. She was stronger than this!

The Doctor pushed himself up from the supply table and slowly closed the distance between them. When he was merely a meter away he opened his arms invitingly. Rose wasted no time in forsaking her cold seat on the medical table in favour of the Doctor's warm, safe embrace. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in his jacket, breathing in his comforting scent of honey laced with Time.

Gently cradling Rose in his arms, the Doctor tried to tame the chaos of his inner thoughts by focusing on her alone, her voice, her smell, her warmth against him. He had nearly lost her. Again. It was like he was stuck in a game of tug-of-war with the Fates and Rose was the rope. He was too scared to even entertain the thought of what would happen if he loosened his grip for even a moment.

The apparent evidence that there was some greater power tipping the scales in his favour didn't so much comfort him as it did provide even greater concern. He didn't mean to shut her out with such coldness but something was happening to her, something that shouldn't happen to humans and he didn't know what it was. That alone was enough to shake him like a leaf.

It was more than that though. He had experience enough of the universe to know that it didn't grant something for nothing. There was equivalent exchange in everything. Whatever was happening to Rose, however good it may appear, he knew it would come with a price and he was terrified of what that price would be when the debts were called.

"What's happening to me?" she mumbled, her voice muffled by his jacket.

The Doctor tightened his clutch ever so slightly. "I'll find out," he promised. His voice was strong with unyielding determination. He would get to the bottom of this, of that he was certain.

Their embrace seemed to last for hours but it could have been no longer than a minute before they finally drew apart, though they remained in each other's arms. Rose's dejected expression was replaced by a warm smile. Then, stepping on her tip-toes, she leant over and pecked him on the lips. "Thankyou," she said with sincerity.

"What for?" asked the Doctor, eyes widened in response to the kiss. It was quick and chaste but enough to send a spark of desire through him and he had to concentrate to stop his head from gravitating back towards hers.

"For making me feel better," she replied brightly. She looked up at him with trusting devotion, not a trace of doubt was present in her gaze. Her faith in him was astounding and he was more than a little humbled by it. What's more, it made him all the more determined not to let her down.

A few more moments passed, this time in comfortable, contemplative silence. Rose was resting her head on the Doctor's chest while he savoured the security of having her in his arms. Both were reluctant for the moment to reach its end, signalling for them to return the chaos of the world outside their coral sanctuary.

This time, Rose was first to interrupt the silence. "You know..." she said, with a playful note in her voice, "we should probably be getting back before they send a search party after us." She didn't really want to leave, but knew that they still had work to do.

The Doctor sighed but conceded, "I suppose you're right, 'duty calls' and all that. Funny expression, 'duty calls,' it used to stand for responsibilities of upmost importance but it's been used so much in dramas and romantic novels that it's become more of a clichéd parody line."

His trivial chatter was actually quite comforting, bestowing a semblance of normalcy back to their relationship and Rose found herself smiling in gratitude for the small favour.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

The manor house was grimly quiet as Rose and the Doctor made their way through the empty hallways. Rose couldn't say she was surprised, two murders in one day was certainly an effective buzz kill. She cringed inwardly at the mental pun.

While making their way towards the drawing room, where they expected Donna and Agatha to be waiting for them, they came across Greeves. The butler was walking down the corridor towards them, his imperturbable demeanour seemingly unfazed by current dramatic events, continuing with his duties unhindered.

"Oh, hello Greeves!" greeted the Doctor cheerily as he approached.

Upon reaching them, the butler stopped and inclined his head politely, "sir, ma'am," he addressed before standing straight. "I'm to inform you that supper will be ready within the hour and will be served in the dining room. All guests are expected to attend."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow but said nothing. It was Rose who thanked the butler for telling them and allowed him to go on his way.

Once he was out of earshot the Doctor turned to Rose and with a deadpan expression said, "These people are completely daffy."

Rose laughed and continued down the hall, tugging at the Doctor slightly to make him follow.

"I mean seriously," continues the Doctor, "already two people have been murdered by someone in this house and they want us to all sit and eat dinner together like everything's just dandy!"

"Don't suppose you've got something in your pocket that tests for poison in food?" queried Rose with a light giggle, only half joking.

The Doctor stopped suddenly. Rose turned to look at him questioningly. "Doctor?" she asked, wondering why he was standing still.

A huge grin spread across his face, "Rose," he said, slowly, "I've got an idea."

Before Rose could even gather the breath to reply, she was being dragged down the hall by the excited Time Lord, in the opposite direction of the drawing room.

"Doctor, what are you playing at?" asked Rose trying to sound exasperated but couldn't help giggling at his behaviour. The Doctor's spontaneous optimism was contagious.

"Just wait," he said, not looking back at her as he continued pulling her along, "you'll see!"

Rose briefly wondered if she had a neon sign above her head that said 'can't walk alone, must be dragged to destination,' as this was the second time today she'd found herself trailing helplessly after the Doctor in his eagerness to take her somewhere.

The Doctor didn't stop until they reached the kitchen. Once there, he mercifully abandoned his hold on her in favour of searching through the ingredients splayed over the benches and inside cupboards. "Doctor, what the hell are you doing?" hissed Rose. She casted an apologetic glance at the cook who didn't look very impressed by the sudden intrusion. Thankfully, the cook didn't question Lady Eddison's guests and went back to preparing the evening's meal.

Finally finding what he was looking for, the Doctor spun round and held out a small container of black pepper triumphantly, as though he'd just discovered the Holy Grail. "Pepper!" he declared, proudly.

Rose arched an eyebrow. "Pepper?" she asked, folding her arms and entering what the Doctor mentally referred to as 'Jackie mode.' "That's it? You dragged me through this bloody mansion for some seasoning?"

"What do you mean 'that's it?'" asked the Doctor, managing not cringe at her biting tone. "Rose, think about it. What's pepper's active ingredient?"

Rose continued to glare at the Doctor with folded arms. He half expected her to put her hands on her hips and tap her foot next. "It's piperine!" he answered when Rose showed no sign of doing so.

His excited declaration was met with a blank stare, the revelation apparently not meaning much to Rose. He was forced to elaborate, "it's an insecticide."

Realisation dawned on Rose's face and the Doctor couldn't help the smug grin that was now plastered on his own, nor did he make any attempt to remove it. Instead, he continued, "piperine is responsible for the inhibition of the polysubstrate monooxygenase enzyme. Meaning, one taste of this stuff and our wasp friend will _have_ to reveal himself."

"That's... actually quite brilliant," admitted Rose.

His smug grin widened and with a subtle approach, he whispered conspiratorially in her ear, "So, Miss Tyler, have I impressed you yet?"

Rose blushed furiously. Where the hell had that come from?

As quickly as it had come, the Doctor's teasing and flirtatious demeanour changed to light and cheery as he spun away and sauntered over to the stove where a huge pot of soup was steamily brewing.

After casting a casual glance over towards the cook to make sure he wasn't looking, the Doctor craftily emptied a large portion of pepper into the starter dish. He then spun round to face her with a huge grin on his face. Rose couldn't decipher if it was supposed to be jovial or taunting. In the words of Bella Swan, his mood swings were giving her whiplash.

.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
.

Dinner was every bit as awkward as Rose had imagined. Everyone was eating their soup in silence, stopping every so often to take a sip of wine. No one spoke for fear of breaking the delusion that all was well. Ironically, it was this very evasiveness that made the elephant in the room all the more prominent, until it was practically dancing on the table in front of them.

They only person who appeared to be at ease was the Doctor. Her mouth twitched into a smile as she watched him happily tuck his napkin into his shirt so that it hung over his chest like a bib. He was such a child sometimes. Everyone else had gracefully placed their napkins across their knees in proper etiquette. Rose had done the same though she was sorely tempted to copy the Doctor, just to see if she could get away with it as easily as he could.

Rose tasted the soup. Casting the Doctor a knowing glance as the discernable spice tickled her tongue. Her eyes swept around the table curiously, trying to see if anyone had been affected yet by the extra ingredient.

It wasn't until everyone had taken a few spoonfuls of the soup that the Doctor finally spoke. "A terrible day for all of us," he began, boldly addressing the day's bleak event from the beginning. "The Professor stuck down, Miss Chandrakala taken cruelly from us... and yet we still take dinner."

He spoke politely and with a casual lightness that accompanied most conversations. However, his words were tinted with a sense of disapproving and perhaps even accusation. Lady Eddison seemed to pick up on his underlying tone as she was quick to jump in with a defence.

"We are British, Doctor. What else must we do?" the over-used excuse fell from her lips almost instinctively and Rose was hard pressed not to make a sarcastic comment about a broken record.

The Doctor appeared to be equally unimpressed, continued with his monologue as though she'd never spoken. "Then someone tried to poison us. Any one of you and the chance to put cyanide in mine and Rose's drinks, which was a _very _bad move by the way," his voice noticeably darkened at the last comment. "But," he continued, brightening, "it rather gave me an idea."

"And what would that be?" asked the Reverend when the Doctor stopped and picked up his glass.

"Well... poison," answered the Doctor, as though that were obvious. Everyone at the table froze and shot him suspicious looks. "Drink up," he said before sipping at his wine innocently, sparing a quick glance at Rose out of the side of his eye. She was trying very hard not to giggle which made him smile behind his glass.

He waited until everyone's glance fell away from him and landed on their soup with distrust before finally revealing his cunning plan, carefully gauging everyone's reaction. It didn't take long for chaos to ensue. With a crash of thunder, the window flew open and all the candles blew out, shrouding the room in darkness. A thick, buzzing noise pervaded the room.

The Doctor told everyone to remain still but in their panic no one listened. Suddenly, a flash of lightening revealed the Vespiform as it hovered threateningly at the head of the table.

Rose's Torchwood training kicked in almost immediately. She jumped up from the table, intent on getting everyone out of the room and isolating the danger. The Doctor was already at the side of the room, yelling at everyone to get out. Rose, taking a more practical approach, had run round the table to help get them to safety.

However, just as she was helping Roger out of his seat, the buzzing grew louder and the breeze of rapidly beating wings brushed against her skin. Looking up, she gasped as she saw the silhouette of the Vespiform hovering menacingly above her in the darkness.

A startled scream erupted from her throat as she was forcefully propelled backwards. She collided into the wall with a pained cry and fell to the ground in a heavy heap. She was still gasping from shock and mild pain when the electric lamps came back on.

"Rose!" the Doctor was at her side as soon as he saw her. She looked hurt and he couldn't help the angry growl that slipped from his throat. "Are you okay?" he asked, placing two fingers under her chin and raising her head till her gaze met his.

"I'm fine," she answered, blushing at the intensity of his eyes and feeling silly for causing him so much concern.

The Doctor wasn't easily convinced. He studied her intently as he helped her up, looking for any signs of pain that she might be hiding. He was briefly away of Lady Eddison complaining about her necklace being stolen but right now he was more concerned about his Rose.

His scrutiny didn't go unnoticed. Rose rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "I said I'm fine," she insisted, glaring at him before brushing down her dress, though she was touched by his concern. "I was just trying to help Rog..."

"Roger..." the devastated voice of Davenport cut her off.

The young Curbishley was still in his seat, with his face in his soup and a knife in his back. Rose's hand flew up to cover her mouth as she let out shocked gasp. She had been so close! She should have been able to save him!

The Doctor stiffened beside her. When she looked up at him, his face had hardened into an unreadable mask. "Doctor?" she asked, gently clasping his hand in hers.

His eyes tore away from Roger's still form and rested on her instead. For a brief moment she thought she saw something flicker in their depths but it passed to quickly to know for sure. She did, however, note that his hand had tightened around hers. At least he wasn't shutting her out completely.

"Let's go," he murmured before quietly leaving the dining room. Rose followed with her hand still clasped in his though she wondered if perhaps they should stay to help. With a finally glance back at the room she decided against it and allowed the family their privacy to grieve.

The pair ended up in the drawing room. The Doctor released her hand as soon as they entered and walked over to the far side of the room, leaving his back to her. The gesture stung slightly but she didn't admonish him for it. She could tell he was in a state of turmoil and if anything, wished she could offer him some comfort.

A feeling of uselessness washed over her and she wondered why he'd even bothered to bring her with him. Usually when he was in one of these moods she was included in the shunning and had to put up a fight just to stop him avoiding her. What had caused the sudden mood change anyway? Everything was fine until the Vespiform had appeared. Was he upset because he wasn't able to find out who the wasp was? Was he upset because of Roger? He hadn't been this subdued when the Professor or Miss Chandrakala had died.

Rose sighed. Tired of the guessing game, she cautiously approached the Doctor, knowing he was the only one who could give her the answers she was looking for. She gently rested a hand on his back, hoping she didn't startle him. He didn't flinch at the contact, giving Rose more confidence. "Doctor?"

A few moments of silence passed before her answered. "It was my fault."

Rose's eyes widened at the unexpected reply. "What do you mean?"

His back deflated under her hand as he sighed. He then turned to face her, his burning, dark orbs making her need to fight back a gasp. When he spoke, his tone was thick with anger and self-loathing. "It was my idea to draw the Vespiform out during dinner. I didn't even think about the risk I was putting the others in. All I cared about was catching that wasp and now because of me Roger is..."

Rose held her finger over his lips, cutting him off. "Don't," she said, "don't you dare blame yourself for this."

"But Rose, I..."

"No!" she interrupted him again, "listen to me! I was right beside Roger when that thing attacked. That's why I was thrown into the wall. It could have killed me but it didn't, it wanted Roger. That was no random attack, Doctor. That Vespiform had _planned_ to kill Roger. It wasn't your fault."

Rose stopped for breath. She was surprised when instead of trying to argue with her, the Doctor pulled her into a tight embrace. This was decidedly better than arguing and she returned the hug eagerly.

"Oh Rose," he breathed into her hair, "what would I do without you?"

Rose smiled into his jacket, "Who knows? I'm just that brilliant," she replied teasingly.

The Doctor pulled back just enough to look down into her eyes and replied with sincerity. "Yes, you are."

Any response Rose may have had was immediately forgotten as the Doctor's lips descended on her own, locking them in a searing kiss. She returned it eagerly, letting her hands climb up his back and run through his thick hair. He hummed in encouragement, pulling her body flush against his. She opened her lips in invitation which he accepted immediately, delving into her sweet mouth and brushing against her tongue, savouring her flavour.

Eventually they broke apart so Rose could breathe. Her eyes fluttered open and rose up to meet his. He looked down at her with pure devotion, his lips curved in a soft smile.

Rose was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of emotion that burned in his eyes. She returned his smile wishing that she could pour the same volume of emotion into a single look as easily as he could, knowing her own dull eyes paled in comparison.

Voices could be heard approaching down the hallway. The pair stepped away from each other just in time for the door to swing open and a rather irate Donna to enter, accompanied by the troubled writer.

"Donna?" asked Rose, noting her friend's unhappy demeanour.

"It's not fair," said the Chiswick woman, "Roger's dead and that poor footman can't even mourn him. 1926, it's more like the Dark ages."

Rose nodded in sympathy. Going into the past was like going to another planet. The culture was so different and at it could often seem cruel. It amazed her how a society that prided itself on being civilised and free was so caged and backwards. Then again, she was looking at things from a modern perspective and she knew she couldn't really compare this world to her own in a moral sense.

"I asked Lady Eddison about her necklace," said Agatha, getting back to the case, "she said she acquired it while in India. According to her it's worth thousands."

The Doctor didn't seem very interested in information about the necklace. He'd gone back to pondering about the Vespiform and what its motives were. It was obvious the creature was toying with them.

"Why's it doing this?" asked Rose, their lack of progress was making her agitated, "I thought Vespiforms were supposed to be peaceful."

"They are," replied the Doctor.

"Well apparently someone forgot to give this one the message," muttered Donna.

The Doctor sighed, "it seems to have been cut off from it's people. It must have been here for a very long time."

"Then why has it only started killing now?" asked Rose.

"I don't know," admitted the Doctor, "so far all the murders have had a close relationship with Lady Eddison, her son Roger, her maid and dear friend Miss Chandrakala..."

"What about the Professor?" asked Donna, "surely he wasn't that close to her?"

"No," conceded the Doctor, "but he was looking through her private documents in the library. He must have found something." He turned to Rose. "Rose, Miss Chandrakala left to tell Lady Eddison something important, did she say anything to you before she died?"

Rose frowned as she recalled the dead woman's last words, "she just said, 'the poor little child.'"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He was busy putting the pieces together in his mind.

Agatha spoke up, "every murder is essentially the same. They are committed because somebody wants something."

"What does a Vespiform want?" asked the Doctor bitterly. He couldn't figure out why an advanced, intelligent alien was wasting its potential on killing humans like it was some kind of sport.

"Doctor, stop it," chided Agatha. "The murderer is as human as you or I."

The Doctor was hit by sudden realisation. She was right! He'd been so caught up in trying to figure out the motives a strange alien would have on earth that he'd completely overlooked the human aspect. It wasn't about aliens and the Earth. It was about one killer and this little bunch of people. The humans, they were the key! He was missing the trees for the forest, a mistake that he kicked himself for making.

If anyone could solve a _human _murder mystery, it was Agatha Christie. His mind was reeling with ideas now. They could do this!

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

It's funny how quickly a situation can change. Earlier that day Rose had been running flat out to chase an evasive wasp with a thirst for killing. Now she was running as fast as she could to get away from it.

The Doctor had revealed that the Vespiform's true identity was actually that of Reverend Golightly. Also, that the vicar was in fact Lady Eddison's secret son. His telepathic recorder had been contaminated by Agatha Christie's murder mysteries through his mother and that's what had led him to kill.

Then, in a classic example of 'poking the bear,' the Doctor had antagonised the man, forcing him to take his true form. This naturally resulted in said pissed off wasp attacking.

Agatha, feeling responsible for the creature's murder spree and in an attempt to stop it harming anyone else, had help up the Firestone as bait and declared that she would find a way to stop it before quickly turning and running from the building.

Rose had been right beside Agatha during her exchange with the Vespiform and had automatically followed her out which is what had brought her to her current situation. She was thankful she hadn't worn particularly high heels as she ran across the stoned road towards the cars. Agatha was the first to reach one of the cars, immediately jumping into the driver's seat and starting it up. "You shouldn't follow," she said to Rose as the blonde quickly climbed into the passenger's seat.

"I'm not gonna let you get yourself killed," she retorted, leaving no room for argument.

Agatha beeped the horn as they passed the Doctor and Donna. They were busy trying to restrain the Vespiform behind the manor's doors but as soon as Agatha reached them it broke free. The Doctor's eyes widened as he saw Rose in the car with Agatha. "Rose, Agatha, what are you doing?"

"If I started this Doctor," shouted back Agatha, "then I must stop it!"

She swiftly drove away from the manor. The Vespiform hesitated for only a moment before abandoning the Doctor and Donna to chase after the car.

It wasn't as fast as a modern car but the old vintage vehicle travelled fast enough to keep them ahead of the wasp. Rose didn't need to ask Agatha where they were going, she's already guessed. They were heading towards the lake where this car would be found the next morning.

Once they reached their destination, Agatha rushed out of the car and ran to the lake's edge. Rose managed to get out of the car and join her just before the Vespiform caught up.

"Agatha, what are you doing?" she yelled.

"According to the Doctor, this creature and I are linked, so if I die..."

"No!" shouted Rose cutting her off, "there has to be another way!" She turned to face the Vespiform, standing between it and Agatha defensively. "Listen to me something is wrong with your telepathic recorder. You've got the wrong information being beamed into your head. You're not supposed to be like this!"

The Vespiform was very close to them, it was still poised to strike and buzzing viciously but it hadn't harmed them yet. Rose took this as a sing to continue.

"Look, just think! You're killing because that's how you think the world works, according to Agatha's books the world is all about secrets and murders but it's not! There's another side to it. Why do you have to be the villain? Why can't you be the hero? Live your own life, don't be dictated to by a piece of telepathic jewellery."

Rose couldn't tell if she was getting through to it. The creature hadn't settled down but it wasn't attacking either. It almost looked conflicted. Perhaps there was hope for it after all.

A second car arrived with Donna and the Doctor inside. "Rose!" shouted the Doctor, leaping from the car and racing over to them.

"Oi, Buzz-boy, get away from them!" yelled Donna close behind the Doctor.

"No wait!" yelled Rose but it was too late. The Vespiform was unsettled and its aggression grew with its displeasure.

The Doctor rushed in front of Rose, placing himself between her and the Vespiform before it could strike. "Don't hurt her!" he said addressing the Vespiform, "You're not meant to be like this. You've got the wrong template in your mind!"

Apparently tired of negotiations, the Vespiform waved its sting threateningly, poising for an attack.

"It's not listening!" said Donna panicking. She snatched the Firestone from Agatha and threw it into the lake. The Vespiform chased after it, diving into the dark depths and drowning in a purple glow. The group looked into the lake with morose.

Rose didn't know how to react. There was no guarantee that she could have convinced it to stop killing but she had felt so close and now it was too late. She was relieved it was finally over but she was also angry at the injustice done to the poor creature but mostly, she just felt a sickening sense of failure that she hadn't been able to save it.

A pained cry caught her attention and she turned to see Agatha falling to the ground.

"Agatha!" yelled the Doctor catching her. "Oh, it's the Firestone! It's part of the Vespiform's mind. It's dying and it's connected to Agatha!"

A purple glow engulfed Agatha as the others looked on in dread but then, the glow disappated and Agatha was left in peace though she remained unconscious.

"It let her go," said the Doctor with bewilderment. "Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to save someone's life."

This ignited a spark of hope within Rose. "Do you think that maybe we got through to it after all?"

The Doctor sighed, "who knows? Perhaps the damage done to the Firestone was enough to free the creatures mind for a brief moment, long enough to save her."

"With she be alright though?" asked Donna, still concerned about Agatha.

"Oh, of course!" said the Doctor in realisation, "he amnesia! Wiped her mind of everything that's happened. The wasp, the murders..."

"And us," continued Donna sadly, "she'll forget about us."

"Yeah but we've solved another riddle. The mystery of Agatha Christie. And tomorrow morning her car gets found by the side of the lake." The Doctor stood up, carrying Agatha in his arms. "Come on, back to the TARDIS."

"What, with Agatha?" asked Donna.

"Of course," replied the Doctor, "there's one more part of the mystery left."

They walked up to the Donna and the Doctor had used. The Doctor gently place Agatha in one of the back seat before hopping into the driver's seat. Rose got in beside him while Donna got in beside Agatha.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drive a car," mused Rose, watching him start the engine, "I didn't even know you could drive."

He looked at her, "Rose, I drive a super duper time machine. Do you really think me driving a car is that farfetched?"

Rose laughed, "It's not that. I'm just tryna picture you taking the test. Do you even have a licence?"

"Yes!" said the Doctor, "it's a little out of date though, I'll admit..."

"I'm guessing the photo doesn't match up either," she replied knowingly.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

The Doctor was back in the TARDIS with Rose and Donna after dropping Agatha off at the Hotel in Harrogate. Donna was looking over the volume of 'Death in the Clouds' that the Doctor had handed her. "I don't think I've read this one," she said after reading the back of it, "I don't suppose the wasp did it?"

Rose laughed, "what, you're not gonna accuse the butler again? Did you even apologise to him by the way?"

The red head looked sheepish for a moment, "actually, I probably should have. He did pull me out of the way during dinner when that wasp attacked. For all I know I could've been skewered if it weren't for 'im."

She smiled at the Doctor as he joined her on the captain's seat. "So, where are we off to next then?"

The Doctor grinned, "I have no idea!"

* * *

TBC

I must apologise for how rubbish this chapter is at the end. I've been stuck with it for so long that I just got fed up and threw something down to get it finished. I promise I'll make the next chapter better!

Sorry for any mistakes... my parents are rushing me out the door and I wanted to get this updated before I left.


	18. Interlude 2

**AN/** I am SOOOOOOO sorry at how late this is. It's just that after the Unicorn and the Wasp chapters (which I did NOT like) I fell out with this story. Which I am aware was very childish. It wasn't the stories fault that I disliked writing that last chapter :P However I have re-found my love for it and updates should continue once again.

Also: If you happen to notice a distinctive lack of spelling and grammar errors, that would be because this chapter was wonderfully betaed by The King of Soda.

Also #2: Credit for the 'Spider on the Consol' idea goes to Thunderyoshi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. A simple yet very depressing fact.

Chapter 18

* * *

_A violent shiver raked through Rose's body, though it was more from fear than physical coldness. She was no longer within the comforting walls of the TARDIS but instead outside in the middle of a deserted street without recollection of how she got there._

_It was dark, too dark to just be night. A dim golden glow illuminated a small radius around her but beyond that was a pitch-black void from which no light returned. Looking up, she saw why. The sky was empty, a black pit devoid of stars or any other celestial body._

"_Hello," she called out but her voice sounded muffled, not even it could penetrate the blackness. She took a tentative step forward, surprised that the golden glow followed her. It was then that she realised where the light was coming from, it was her! She held up her hands and looked at them, eyes widening in awe as they shone with brilliant tendrils of flowing light. She was glowing like a beacon! It was the only thing keeping her safe from the black abyss. _

_Suddenly, despite the emptiness she felt claustrophobic, as though the darkness was closing in. The gloom wasn't just the absence of light, it was a devouring body that was gradually consuming everything around her, getting closer and closer._

Rose's eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright. She quickly scoured her surroundings and relief flooded through her as she took in the familiar coral structure and warm amber glow of the TARDIS. She released her vice-like grip on the cushion beneath her to look at her hands. They were normal, no trace of the golden glow from her dream.

A heavy sigh escaped from her lips. She was no stranger to nightmares. In fact, travelling with the Doctor, they were practically part and parcel. However, there was something about that dream that chilled her.

Shaking the feeling off, she decided not to dwell on it. Looking around, she realised she wasn't actually in her bedroom but that in fact she had dozed off in the library, on one of its very comfortable sofas. The book she had been reading now lay discarded on the floor, probably falling off sometime during her sleep or when she had suddenly woken.

She leaned over and picked it up while making sure none of the pages had been bent in her carelessness before leaning back on the sofa and admiring the library's ceiling. Rather than being plain coral, it opened up to reveal the beautiful scenery of space, shimmering star lights and wisps of nebula shining and dancing above her.

Smiling, she remembered first noticing this particular quirk of the library. She had asked the Doctor if the ceiling was enchanted, like the dining hall ceiling in Harry Potter. Naturally, the Doctor had laughed, quite thoroughly, at her suggestion. He informed her that it was called the Infinity Chamber and that it displayed holographic images. Admittedly, she was a little disappointed by the rather underwhelming revelation but she still considered it one of her favourite parts of the TARDIS and enjoyed admiring it.

A sudden high-pitched scream broke Rose out of her reverie. Jumping up with the book still in her hand, she quickly rushed from the library towards the source of the scream.

Moments later she reached the consoland was surprised to see the Doctor recoiling in disgust from his beloved consol.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern, "did you just scream?"

He spared her a quick glance before shooting an accusing finger towards the consol. "There! Right there! The disgusting little bugger is on my consol!"

Circling the room to see what he was pointing at, she quirked an eyebrow as she caught sight of a small spider happily settled on one of the many buttons of the consol. It looked like an ordinary Earth garden spider. It had probably wandered in during their last trip.

"Doctor, it's just a tiny spider," she said, trying unsuccessfully to hide the amusement in her voice.

"I can see that!" he retorted indignantly. "I can't stand spiders! And for the record it's not _tiny, _it's huge! It could stretch across the palm of my hand, and I've got big palms!"

Rose couldn't help the snort of laughter that erupted from her throat. They'd just fought a wasp that was over six feet tall and he was freaking out over an average garden spider.

The Doctor frowned petulantly but refused to take his eyes off the offending creature, lest it scuttle off and escape.

"Do you want me to get rid of it for you?" she asked, proud that she'd managed to say that with a steady, if somewhat patronizing, voice but still failed to keep a straight face.

"If it's not too much trouble," he replied sarcastically, not enjoying being the object of someone else's teasing.

Lifting up the book she was holding, Rose rounded the consol and closed in on the spider. However, before she could strike she felt the book being suddenly yanked from her grasp.

"Hey!"

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded the Doctor, holding the book out of her reach protectively.

"What did it look like I was doing? I was going to squash it!" she retorted frustrated.

"Not on the consol you're not! I don't want spider guts all over it and why would you want to squash it with a book? What did the book ever do to you?"

Rose cast him a withering glare. "Okay, what do _you_ suggest?"

"I don't know, get a glass or something!"

"And put it where?" she shot back. "I can't exactly open the door and set it free into the Vortex!"

The couple continued to squabble, unaware that a third person had entered the room until the sharp sound of a rolled up magazine smacking the consol cut through the air, silencing them.

They turned around to see Donna holding up the magazine with the evidence of her victim squashed against its laminated cover. "That, boys and girls, is how you get rid of a spider," she said matter-of-factly.

"You're cleaning that up," said the Doctor pointedly, motioning towards his sullied consol.

"Oh, give me strength," she sighed, "kill your own bloody spider next time. I'm off for a bath." She said before leaving the consol room.

The Doctor turned to Rose once they were alone again. "What's so funny?" he asked, noting that she'd sucked in her lips and raised her eyebrows in an effort to stop any giggles and look innocent.

His question, however, broke her resolve and she couldn't resist letting a slight snicker escape past her lips. "Sorry, s'just of all the things out there in the universe, you're afraid of spiders?"

The Doctor sniffed. "I'm not _afraid _of them. They just," he shuddered, "give me the creeps. You'd feel the same way if you'd been to Metebelis Three, you think a giant wasp is scary, hah! You haven't seen anything until a whole planet of giant arachnids are trying to kill you!"

He paused to look at the book he had confiscated from Rose. "What's this?"

"It's just a book I was reading earlier," she shrugged, "I found it in the library."

The Doctor looked at her in disbelief. "Are you sure this is the book you were reading?"

"Yes." She noticed the concerned look on his face. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Rose, this book is in Gallifreyan. The TARDIS doesn't translate Gallifreyan."

Rose cast him a shocked look of disbelief before snatching the book back. She quickly flipped through the pages, her dismay only increasing as the pages which she was certain had been perfectly legible earlier, were now covered in the beautiful gibberish of the Doctor's native language.

She frowned. "That doesn't make sense. I was sure it was this book I was reading."

The Doctor took the book from her. "Well, there's one way to be certain, do you remember what it was about?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, it was saying something about the Blinovitch Limitation Effect and stuff."

The Doctor looked down at the cover of the book. As he feared, there before him, in perfect Gallifreyan script, was the book's title, 'The Temporal World of Peregrination and Paradoxes.' She was right.

"Impossible" he breathed.

"What does this mean?" she asked, apprehensively, her eyes jumping from him to the book and back again.

The Doctor rubbed his earlobe and scratched the back of his head, two quirks Rose recognised immediately and which told her that she wouldn't like what he was about to say.

He put his free hand in his pocket. "I think it's time we took you to the med bay and figured out what's going on once and for all."

Of course.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Rose sighed in frustration as she was once again forced to sit on the medical bed while the Doctor rushed about the room like his trousers were on fire. Last time they were in here the Doctor had only needed to check her blood for cyanide. She had a sinking feeling that she'd be stuck here for a lot longer this time.

Never being one to disappoint, the Doctor certainly was spending a considerable amount of time doing every kind of medical test imaginable. She'd been poked and prodded to within an inch of her life and she swore that if he came near her with a needle one more time, she was going to take it and jam it where the sun wouldn't shine.

"Why is this taking so long?" she asked, almost whining while swinging her legs back and forth impatiently. All this waiting was making her antsy.

The Doctor sighed and spoke as though explaining something to a particularly dim child. "Because, Rose, I'm trying to find out what's happening to you but I have no idea what I'm looking for so I have to be a bit thorough if we want to find any answers."

"What are you doing now?" she asked in an attempt to keep him talking. His voice was at least a distraction from the endless boredom. She swore that if monotony could kill, she'd be dead.

He didn't look up from the microscope he was peering through as he replied. "I'm looking at your blood for any visible signs of what's going on while I wait for the machines do finish the more in-depth tests on the samples I fed them."

That was all he said before falling silent again.

Rose's boredom was quickly becoming replaced by fear. Usually she couldn't get the Doctor to shut up yet at this rate he'd beet a mute man at a silence competition. The only time he was ever this quiet was when he was really, really concerned about something. What could be so wrong with her that it had him this freaked?

At long last, he straightened up, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes as though relieving strain. Then he turned and regarded her with a closed expression, his countenance giving nothing away. "I'm finished," he said, rather unnecessarily.

"Great. How long have I got?" she asked brightly, only half joking but just glad the waiting part was over.

"You're not dying," he chuckled.

"Well that's a relief!" she replied, honestly but with an exaggerated tone. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me or is that all I'm going to get after hours of waiting?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "Do you remember Satellite Five?"

Rose shot him a look. "Of course I remember Satellite Five. It's kind of hard to forget facing a mechanised Anne Robinson and a horde of Daleks, although I'm not quite sure which was scarier. Then, of course, there was the part where you tried to get rid of me and then ended up dying!"

He cut her off before she could rant on further. "I meant after I sent you away and you came back to me. How much do you remember about that?"

She frowned. "Nothing, I only know the stuff you've told me, I absorbed the Vortex and used it to turn the Daleks to dust."

The Doctor nodded in understanding. In all honesty, he hadn't even wanted to tell her that much but his previous incarnation's blasé explanation about singing a song and the Daleks running away hadn't been accepted by Rose as readily as he'd hoped it would. As soon as Christmas was over and they were back to travelling, she'd grilled him relentlessly to tell her the truth about Satellite Five. Eventually he'd given in and told her the basics. Though, he'd left out parts such as her making Jack a fixed point in time.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Rose, interrupting his recollection.

"Well," he began, drawing out the word in typical Doctor Fashion, "it appears to be that when you pulled your little 'Bad Wolf' act, the Vortex did a bit more than we'd thought."

"What else did it do?" she pressed.

He watched her carefully as he spoke. "It's added a few new gene sequences to your DNA."

"What?" Rose blurted. How was that even possible? "Am I still human?" she asked, nervously.

"Of course you're still human," he replied quickly before faltering slightly. "Well... mostly human. The new gene sequences aren't. Their biological structure bears striking resemblance to the TARDIS actually."

Rose's face fell, "Doctor, are you telling me that I'm part TARDIS?"

He carefully pondered his words before answering. "Technically... yes."

"You seem awfully relaxed about all this," she commented almost conversationally, "considering how you were practically wetting your trousers earlier." She caught the Doctor's indignant look but continued speaking before he could butt in. "So how exactly am I like a TARDIS? I'm not going to suddenly start dematerialising and travelling through time, am I?"

"Obviously not!" scoffed the Doctor. "Have you ever noticed that when the TARDIS is damaged, she can heal herself?"

Rose nodded. She remembered one trip where the TARDIS had been quite battered. Rose had expected the Doctor to spend ages repairing her. What she hadn't anticipated was for her and the Doctor to be promptly smoked out of the TARDIS and have the doors lock firmly behind them. The Doctor, however, wasn't worried. He'd simply petted the doors and informed Rose that they'd be let back in as soon as she'd repaired herself.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Well, so can you," he answered, "like when you were shot on Messaline. Also, going by what happened with the cyanide, you can also neutralise harmful contaminants."

The Doctor's demeanour had brightened considerably which had helped curb Rose's fear. However, she still hadn't quite figured out everything that was going on and it frustrated her. "But how?"

"Artron energy," he replied before beginning a swift explanation, "I've mentioned it before. It's the background radiation that time travellers pick up. The TARDIS can manipulate and use that energy, so can Time Lords to an extent, and now... so can you. It's the energy that you used to defeat the Daleks when you were possessed by the Vortex."

"So I'm like invincible or something?" she queried, trying to understand.

"No, not invincible," the Doctor was quick to clarify this. "If you die before the Artron energy can heal you then that's it. You're dead. However, it's certainly made that outcome a lot less probable during our adventures."

He was practically glowing and his glee was certainly infectious as a small smile began tugging at Rose's lips. However, there was still one more thing she needed to ask. "But that still doesn't explain how I could read that book."

"Ah yes, I left that part out," chirped the Doctor, "the changes to your DNA have enhanced your telepathic abilities and as a result, your mental bond to the TARDIS has strengthened, which is understandable seeing as she's the one who gave you the extra genes in the first place. You don't know Gallifreyan but she does. You must have tapped into the connection while you were reading and used her knowledge to understand my language."

Rose sat in silence for a few moments, trying to take everything in. "So basically, I'm a Human-TARDIS hybrid with telepathic powers and self-healing abilities?"

"Pretty much," agreed the Doctor with a tone and expression as serious as her own.

"That... sounds quite good actually."

A huge grin broke out onto the Doctor's face. "Oh, yes!"

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

"Donna!"

The Doctor's voice echoed throughout the TARDIS. "Consol room. Now!"

Rose was beside him by the consol, giggling at the impatience in his voice. After a happy hug and a kiss, the Doctor had swiftly dragged her back to the consol room with promises of adventure.

"What's taking her so long?" he asked, frustrated, already preparing coordinates despite their missing party member.

Rose chuckled. "She said she was getting a bath, maybe she isn't ready yet?"

The Doctor scoffed, "that was AGES ago! What did she do, drown in it?"

"Who drowned?" asked Donna, finally entering the consol room, "and what are you shouting about the place for? Ever heard of text?"

Rose grinned as she bounced around the consol to face her. "We're going on another adventure."

Donna sighed. "I'll go put on my running shoes."

"No need," interjected the Doctor, "I was thinking more along the lines of going to a beach or something. You Earth women love beaches, don't you? Nice and relaxing, they are, AND they have ice-cream,so, everybody wins!"

Donna raised an eyebrow. "You're taking us to a beach?"

"Yes," answered the Doctor, strolling around the consol in contentment.

"To relax?" she clarified.

"Yup."

"No running for our lives?"

"None, at all."

Donna turned to Rose. "What have you been doing to him while I was in that bath?"

Rose burst out laughing, unable to contain her mirth.

* * *

TBC

Silence in the Library shan't be long :)


	19. Silence in the Library Part 1

**AN/** (sheepishly) Umm yeah, it's been a while hasn't it? ... sorry? I didn't actually mean to leave it this long, I just got sidetracked slightly... that, and university is more work that the student stereotype makes it out to be... who knew? How that lot on the news had time to riot I don't know, lol. Anyways, Christmas is approaching so that means more writing time (woot!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Doctor Who, though they would make a very nice Christmas Present (hint hint!)

**NB/** BadWolfRising deserves the credit for getting my arse into gear and updating :D

Chapter 19

* * *

Rose's earlier excitement had quickly dwindled as all hopes of a relaxing day on the beach seemed lost.

She wasn't entirely sure how it had happened. One moment the Doctor was charting their course for the most beautiful beach in the Adular Galaxy. Rose had listened dreamily as he'd described the crisp, crystalline waters and waves of caressing heat radiated by sister suns. He spoke of how at night the skies would turn a deep magenta and the crystal cliffs would glow with what looked light lunar lights shimmering from beneath their surfaces.

It sounded like paradise. Then, the next thing they know the Doctor has an epiphany of some sort and decides a paradise beach is no match for visiting a library.

fThis was how they had come to stepping out of the TARDIS, not into a sunny seaside haven but a dark, desolate hall, shrouded in shadows. The only sunlight was in the form of hazy beams that fell from high-up windows, piercing through the murky air.

Rose wanted to shriek with disappointment, that beach had sounded so good. In her ire, she paid little attention to the Doctor's monologue about the greatness of books and instead poured her concentration into taking in their surroundings.

The hall was huge, obviously built to accommodate large numbers of people. She assumed it was some kind of foyer as just ahead of them was a service desk. Its size and circular shape gave the impression that it was usually occupied by more than one staff member and designed for maximum efficiency. However, right now it was empty, still cluttered with books but no one to finish shelving them away. It wasn't just the service desk, though, the whole hall was deserted.

Huge murals decorated the tall walls but were dulled under blankets of cobwebs. Even the air was stagnant with the musk of dereliction and dust. The area was mostly empty, save for a few scattered lamps that glowed dimly in the shadows and a white, modern-looking statue that stood next to the service desk.

The Doctor and Donna, seemingly oblivious to how wrong everything felt, strolled across the hall. Rose caught up with them, rolling her eyes as she tuned back into the conversation to hear that the Doctor was still talking about books.

When he opened a set of doors Rose had to blink for a moment as they were suddenly enveloped by light.

"Are we outside?" she asked as she felt a breeze against her skin. However, she was walking on floor tiles and the architecture of the surrounding walls matched those of the hall they were just in.

"Yup," replied the Doctor. "The Library isn't just one building, it's all the buildings and all the streets."

"It's like a city," chimed Donna, excitedly.

"It's a whole world," said the Doctor, grinning back at her. "Literally."

Donna listened with earnest as the Doctor went into another tirade about books and how here, whole continents were filled with them, specially printed editions to boot. The redhead was apparently over their loss of the beach and fully immersing herself in their latest adventure.

Rose, however, was decidedly more stubborn. She'd fallen quiet and remained a deliberate few steps behind them, childishly trying to not be impressed.

The Doctor stopped when he noticed her withdrawal and spun around to look at her. "What's wrong?" he asks, frowning in concern.

"Nothing," Rose grumbled.

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow at her unconvincing tone. Sensing he knew the reason for her contempt, he held out his hand to her and grinned warmly. "Oh Rose, it's not all that bad, come take a look."

Rose folded her arms defiantly. "Why are we here?" she asked with a no nonsense tone.

The Doctor shuffled awkwardly for a moment. "Oh, you know, just passing."

The glare he received showed just how much Rose believed him. "Don't give me that rubbish," she shot back. "I'm supposed to be relaxing on a warm, sunny beach, eating ice-cream. Instead I'm trudging along after you in a dusty, old library!"

Rather than answer her, the Doctor decided it was time to play dirty. He pulled his best puppy look and wiggled his fingers like he did on their first Christmas together. "Come on," he enticed. "When have I ever disappointed?"

Rose groaning inwardly at his cheats. How was she supposed to remain annoyed when he looked at her like that? Inevitable, she caved in seconds. "Oh all right!" she sighed exasperatedly, grabbing his hands with slightly more force than necessary but the Doctor could tell from the mirth in her eyes that there was no ill feeling behind it.

He brought her out onto a balcony, never letting go of her hand and carefully studying the shift of expressions on her face.

Rose's jaw fell open as she stood on the balcony and looked out over the Library. The view was breathtaking. A forest of skyscrapers surrounded them for as far as the eye could see. They shot up from a carpet of clouds, the ground so far below that it was shrouded from sight. The spires were pierced by brilliant beams as the sun sat heavily in the hazy orange sky, lowering as sunset approached.

"It's beautiful," breathed Rose. She lightly elbowed the Doctor when he made a very self-satisfied sound in the back of his throat. "Don't think this means you're off the hook, mister."

The Doctor chuckled, releasing Rose's hand to wrap his arm around her waist, tugging her closer. Rose melted into the embrace, resting her head against the Doctor as she looked out through the glistening spires.

His tone changed, however, when he spotted Donna opening one of the books. "Oi!" he exclaimed, forced to release Rose's hand to snatch the book away. "Spoilers!"

"What?" cried Donna, insulted by the Doctor's rude snapping.

"These books are from your future," he explained. "You don't wanna read ahead, spoil all the surprises. Like peeking at the end," he chastised, placing the book out of her reach.

"Isn't travelling with you one big spoiler?" countered Donna, making Rose laugh.

"I... try to keep you away from major plot developments," he said defensively, then cringed. "Which, to be honest I seem to be very bad at, cause you know what? This is the biggest library in the universe. So where is everyone?" He fell quiet and listened for a moment. "It's silent."

Rose watched as he went over to an information terminal and started to fiddle with it using his sonic screwdriver. She'd been wondering the same thing, for such a magnificent place you'd think it would be crawling with people but as she looks out at all the other balconies, there wasn't a single soul.

"Maybe it's a Sunday?" proposed Donna, moving over beside him.

"Nah," dismissed the Doctor. "I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring."

Rose scoffed. "Why's that then? Is Sunday the universal day of rest for aliens hell-bent on terrorizing the universe?"

"Sunday must be poker night," Donna deduced, making Rose giggle.

"Now that's interesting," interjected the Doctor, gaining the women's attention.

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"Scanning for life forms," he explained. "If I do a scan looking for you basic humanoids, you know, your book readers, few limbs and a face, apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada, see? Nobody home."

Rose looked over his arm at the terminal's screen. He was right, only three results came up.

"But," he continues, pushing a few more keys on the panel. "If I widen the parameters to any kind of life..."

The women watched with widening eyes as a huge number was tallied on the screen. "A million million," said the Doctor, reading the final number. "Gives up after that. A million million."

Rose's eyes shot back out over the Library, suddenly feeling less safe than when they thought there was nothing. "But where are they?" she asked, getting worried. "Why can't we see them?"

"There isn't anything," said Donna, following Rose's gaze. "There's no-one."

"And not a sound," agreed the Doctor, standing behind Rose, his breath ghosting over her as he spoke. "A million million life forms, and silence in the Library."

Rose shuddered. Could he have said that any more ominously?

Donna shook her head in disbelief. "But there's no one here, there's just books. I mean, it's not the books, it is? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive?"

The trio shared a nervous glance before looking down at one of the books suspiciously. With some trepidation they reached towards it, knowing logically that Donna was right but paranoia was beginning to kick in. Then, just as their fingers were about to touch the book...

"Welcome!"

They nearly jumped out of their skins. The unsuspected call sounded feminine and had come from the foyer.

Rose was overcome with a fit of giggles as they recovered from their scare, tickled by the sudden rush of adrenaline that came after a good shock. "Oh my god, your face!" she mocked pointing at the Doctor.

He looked back at her indignantly, "Excuse me Miss Tyler but I wasn't the one who squealed like a girl!"

"I _am_ a girl!" she shot back, still grinning manically.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Am I the only one who thinks we should go and check out where that voice came from, seeing as we're supposed to be the only humanoids here?"

"Right!" answered the Doctor, puffing his chest to regain some semblance of composure. "Brilliant idea. Capital, superb, excellent!"

"When you're done going through the thesaurus," laughed Rose, grabbing his hand. "It came from down here." She dragged him after her back down the hall towards the room they had first come from. Donna followed close behind, laughing as the Doctor huffed at being cut-off.

It took Rose's eye a moment to adjust to the darkness once they re-entered the entrance hall. She followed the Doctor and Donna over to the strange stature she'd noticed earlier, eyes widening as its head turned to look at them. It had a human's face.

The statue spoke with the same feminine voice they'd heard before. "I am Courtesy Node 710 slash aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers regardless of species or hygiene taboo."

"That face looks real," said Donna, pointing at it.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," replied the Doctor, subtly shaking his head at Rose went she cast him a questioning glance. He knew Rose had caught on but he doubted the Chiswick woman would be as appreciative of fifty-first century customs.

They turned back to the node when it continued talking. "Additional. There follows a brief message from the head librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. "Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The Library has sealed itself, we can't... Oh, they're here. Arg. Slarg. Snick." Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm units for the comfort of other readers."

"So that's why we're here..." murmured the Doctor.

Rose shot him a peeved look. She knew he was hiding something and mentally kicked herself for letting him distract her so easily. She didn't mind 'dangerous' but she'd appreciate it if he'd at least giver a heads up instead of insisting they were on an innocent, quiet trip to the Library. 'Just passing' her arse!

"Any other messages, same date stamp?" asked the Doctor, oblivious to the pair of eyes currently burning into his skull.

"One additional message," answered the node. "This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of 5, 0, 11..."

"Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, fine," interrupted the Doctor, growing impatient. "Just play it."

The node's next words concerned the Doctor even more than the previous warning. "Message follows: "Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember... if you want to live, count the shadows." Message ends."

"Doctor?"

The Doctor turned to Rose at the sound of her voice. She was looking at him with the same worry that he was currently feeling. There was a niggling in the back of his mind, the same niggling he got when they were about to have a very bad day. Oh, joy.

He schooled his features, hiding his fears and pulling, what he hoped, was a confident and reassuring expression. "I think... we'd better stay out of the shadows," he said with forced lightness, trying to make his companions understand the seriousness of his comment without scaring them.

"Why? What's in the shadows?" asked Donna, looking around at the dark recesses of the hall.

"Doctor, this room's full of shadows, how are we supposed to stay out of them?" asked Rose as she stepped closer to a stream of light falling from a window.

"You have a good point there," agreed the Doctor. "I guess we'd better find a brighter room. Right then, allons-y!" He reached for his hand out to Rose, smiling when she automatically accepted it and led his companions out through another door.

They walked out into a far reaching corridor, brightly light with towering bookcases for walls. Rose was about to joke if the Doctor had met anyone called Alonzo yet but then remembered that she was supposed to be angry with him and stopped walking.

The Doctor turned around to look at her, about to ask why she'd stopped but the words died in his throat as he got the angry look she was shooting at him. He swallowed nervously. "What's wrong?" he queried, dreading what her reply would be.

Her eyes narrowed and she tugged her hand back, making the Doctor flinch. "If there's one thing I hate, Doctor, it's lies. Feel like telling us what we're really doing here yet? Or are you just gonna wait until we're running for our lives from it?"

"Okay, so maybe I wasn't a hundred percent honest earlier," admitted the Doctor sheepishly. "But that's because I didn't know what we were dealing with yet. Still don't actually. Although, I'm sure I'll figure it out soon!" He grinned, trying to depict the epitome of innocence but Rose was having none of it.

"Then what made you decide to come here in the first place? There must have been some clue that something was wrong."

His face fell. "Okay, you win." He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet containing the psychic paper. "I got this message," he said, opening the wallet so Rose and Donna to read the words that appeared on the page.

It read, "_The Library. Come as soon as you can. x"_

"Who's that from?" asked Rose, frowning at the kiss. It ignited a spark of jealously that was probably unwarranted but nonetheless felt.

"Don't know," answered the Doctor, putting it back in his pocket.

Donna scoffed. "Well, mate, they certainly seem to know you. They sent you a kiss and everything!"

"Oh. We've all done that," said the Doctor defensively.

"Not to complete strangers," countered Donna. "Can't you send a reply or something? Ask who they are?"

The Doctor huffed. "It's psychic paper, Donna, not an instant messaging service."

"Well, how are my supposed to know how it works!" she shot back, not appreciating the patronising tone of his voice. "And why is it everyone else in the Universe seems to have you on speed dial whilst we poor companions have to spend months or years tracking you down?"

"I haven't exactly put my contact details in the intergalactic yellow pages. I'm as confused about that message as you are!"

"Okay, you two, calm it down," said Rose, trying to stop them from bickering like unruly siblings. Seriously, at what point did she become the mother of this group?

She was about to roll her eyes but froze. As her eyes left the bickering pair she noticed one of the lights had gone off in the distance, leaving the top of the corridor shrouded in darkness. "Umm Doctor...?"

He was too busy arguing with Donna to pay attention. "Doctor?" she said, a little louder as another light went out, closer this time. "Doctor, I think maybe we should..."

A third light went out and that was the final straw, "RUN!" yelled Rose, spinning round and sprinting in the opposite direction of the approaching darkness.

Her scream finally caught the Doctor and Donna's attention. They stopped bickering long enough to look up the corridor, their eyes widening in synchrony.

"Holy sh...!" Donna's exclamation ended in a squeal as the Doctor grabbed her hand and charged after Rose.

The trio raced down the corridor, the lights behind them dying one after the other as though the shadows themselves were chasing them. They stopped when they came across a door. Rose was already trying to open it but her grimace as she shoved into it showed that it wasn't budging.

"Is it locked?" asked Donna, panting for breath as the Doctor started helping Rose.

"Jammed!" he replied. "The wood's warped!"

"Well, sonic it then!" bossed Donna. "Use the thingy!" She was holding her hand up, pressing the button of an imaginary sonic screwdriver.

"I can't, it's wood!" he snapped back.

"What, it doesn't do wood?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh, don't you two start again!" interjected Rose, in no mood for another argument. "Can't you resonate it something?"

"Yeah, if it was concrete," replied the Doctor, not as snappily as before but still with a bit of bite. "Hang on, hang on," he said getting an idea. "If I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings, I can shatterline the interface..."

Donna sighed in exasperation. "Oh, get out of the way!" She stood in front of the door and as soon as Rose and the Doctor stepped back, booted it down with an impressive kick.

They rushed into the room and slammed the door closed behind them. Donna grabbed a book and the Doctor shoved it through the door handles, sealing it closed. With a relieved sigh they turned their backs to the door, gasping as they saw a wooden sphere floating in the middle of the room.

"Oh, hello!" said the Doctor. "Sorry to burst in on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?"

Immediately after he spoke, the lens on the front of the sphere closed and it fell to the floor with a thud.

___

* * *

_

TBC

Wow, been a while since I wrote a chapter as long as this, lol. I know it's annoyingly close to the actual story but that's because it's the first chapter and I need to consider that not everyone can recall the exact plot points of these episodes so I had to include a lot of the initial information, however it shall (hopefully) fork away in the next chapter. Anyways, PLEASE let me know what you think!


	20. Silence in the Library Part 2

**AN/ **Yes, I know I said I would update sooner but I was distracted and then kept giving me an error type 2 message (don't even know what that means...) every time i tried to update! Luckily with my googling skills I finally managed to find a way around that little problem :D  
On another note, did anyone see David Tennant on Red Nose Day? That man can pull one hell of a guilt trip!

**Disclaimer: **I'm a student, I don't even own the house I'm living in, never mind the rights to Doctor Who. Don't bother suing me, all you will get is half a jar of coffee and six bags of supernoodles.

Betaed by Psychoticsimon, so he won't need to message me with a list of missed mistakes AFTER I've uploaded this time :D

**Chapter 20**

**

* * *

**

Darkness bordered the room, cloaking its edges in shadow. A single, circular skylight illuminated the centre of the room, pouring down bright rays to spill onto the tiled floor, keeping the shadows at bay. In the middle of the bright column lay the fallen sphere, encased in decoratively carved wood.

The Doctor approached the object, his eyes fixed on it curiously.

"What is it?" asked Donna.

"It's a security camera," he answered. He scuffed it with the front of his trainer, making it rock slightly before falling still once more. "Switched itself off," he commented, dropping to his haunches and picking it up.

"Doctor, what was that back there?" asked Rose, looking pensively at the door.

"Yeah," piped Donna, "I mean did we just run from a power cut?"

The Doctor remained focused on the security camera. "Possibly," he replied, sparing them the one worded answer as he scanned the peculiar device with his sonic screwdriver.

Rose's eyes skittered around the room, instinctively looking for any other entrances. "Are we safe here?" she asked. "The things that tend to chase us aren't usually put off by closed doors."

"Safe as houses," replied the Doctor, "they've even got a little shop, see?" He motioned towards the door that had the Library's shop logo emblazoned on its glass.

Rose rolled her eyes. When were houses ever safe when they were concerned? She cast her gaze to their dark borders, lingering on them vehemently as the node's warning looped in her mind. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Something was in the shadows. A deep instinct was telling her to run, to get away from the invisible predator. She was distracted by the Doctor's voice, all of a sudden leaden with guilt. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" He was carefully placing the sphere back on the ground.

"Doctor?" she asked, walking over to him.

"It's alive," he said bemused, still staring at the sphere.

"I thought you said it was a security camera," retorted an exasperated Donna.

"It is." He stood up, pocketing his sonic screwdriver before meeting their eyes. "It's an alive one."

Words slowly began to scroll across a small screen on the round object. Lowering her eyes, Rose spotted the message and as she read it icy trepidation crawled up her back. The Doctor, noticing her sudden tension, followed her gaze down to the living camera. His eyes darkened at its words.

_- Others are coming. The Library has been breached. Others are coming. - _

"Doctor, what does it mean?" asked Rose, anxiety creeping into her tone. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, but something about the closing darkness made her shudder, it's eerie resonance with her dream doing nothing to reassure her.

The Doctor didn't answer her anxious question, but took her hand in his, offering silent comfort. Others? His mind was racing. He knew he was overlooking something, a small, vital detail buried deep away in his head that held the answer to so many of his questions. If only he could find it.

Their attention was drawn by Donna as she strode across the room to a node that stood on the border between shadow and light. "Oi," she said, trying to get the node's attention. "What does it mean 'others'?"

Knowing the limited usefulness of the node, the Doctor sighed at her and spoke up. "That's little more than a 'speak your weight machine.' It can't help you."

"Then why's it got a face?" she retorted, sparing him a sardonic glance before looking back at the machine in question.

Rose sank her face into her palm as the node then proceeded to tell her _exactly _why it had a face, waiting for the horrified outcry that was sure to follow.

As expected, Donna reeled back from the repulsive statue, shouting out her disgust. "It's got a real face! That statue's got a real dead person's face on it!"

Rose and the Doctor exchanged understanding looks, each of them so used to these things by now that the statue had no effect on them and Donna's outrage seemed almost silly. The two seemed to be silently debating which of them should try to calm her. Apparently the Doctor lost and made a noncommittal noise in his throat as he moved to stand beside his distressed companion.

"It's the fifty-first century," he said, as though by explanation. "That's basically like donating a park bench." He shrugged, giving her a nonchalant smile.

Donna curled her lip in disgust. "It's donating a _face," _she stressed, unable to grasp how he could be so cavalier about that.

Rose decided to intervene as the Doctor failed to make much progress. "It's alright though," she said, taking Donna hand soothingly. "I mean, the person's dead, they're not gonna miss it." She smiled as a thought occurred to her, "it's not like there's a faceless zombie running around wondering where he left his face."

The Doctor chuckled but Donna was less than amused. She tore her hand away from Rose, looking between them like she didn't know who they were anymore. "What is _wrong _with you two? A person died and their face ended up glued to a statue to be gawked at like some kind of freak show… and you're making jokes?"

During the debacle, something crept free from the dark recesses of the room. A black, disembodied mass that slithered silently into the circular pool of light, undeterred by the bright rays as it prowled up behind the room's occupants before settling in wait just steps behind Rose.

The blonde in question flinched as Donna's scathing words attacked her. She went to step back as though hit by a physical blow, closing the distance between her and the silently waiting shadow. Luckily the Doctor's sharp eye caught the dark shape and with lightning speed hooked an arm around Rose's waist and tugged her against him, away from the suspicious shade.

She yelped in protest at his grabbing but fell quiet as he hushed her and pointed at the shadow she had almost stepped into. Its black, angular form jutted out of the bordering darkness, marring the bright circle being cast by the waning sun.

"Count the shadows," murmured the Doctor, his breath ghosting over her ear as he echoed the node's instruction.

"Has that been there the whole time?" asked Rose. She could have sworn the light was in a perfect circle.

"No," he replied darkly. "It couldn't have been there for more than two minutes."

Rose shuddered at the creepiness of what his words insinuated. Stalking shadows... wonderful.

"Oh, the sun's just moved behind something is all," muttered Donna, unhappy that her thunder had been stolen.

"Behind what?" asked Rose, looking up at the unobstructed skylight, "There's nothing there, nothing to cast it." She looked back down at the shadow but gasped in shock at what she saw. "It's gone!"

"Gone? How could it be gone?" demanded Donna, looking back at the floor in disbelief but sure enough, the jagged shape had vanished.

Rose was aware of a hand tightening behind her own. This was the only warning she received before the Doctor released her waist and tugged her across the room. "We have to leave," he said. "Now."

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Rose, the Doctor's sudden anxiety doing nothing to quell her own nerves.

He stopped and looked at her, his eyes piercing and urging her to understand the graveness of his words. "That shadow hasn't gone. It's moved."

He lead them to a conjoining corridor that lead out of the room but fell short as he saw how dark it was, despite the lights that lined its ceiling.

"Typical," muttered Rose. "This place looks like it's been deserted for at least a century and we show up just as the power runs out." She was referring to the dim lights that kept flickering, struggling to hold onto life but the Doctor knew the situation far less innocent than dwindling energy reserves.

"Those lights run on fission cells," he informed her. "They'll out-burn the sun."

"Then why's it dark?" asked Donna, coming up being them and following they eyes down the murky corridor.

"It's not dark," he ground out. This shade, it wasn't just the absence of light, it infested the light, choking it of life. What sort of shadow could do that? Unless… What if it wasn't a shadow? A million, million life forms the computer had said. Finally something clicked into place in the Doctor's mind. He broke away from Rose, pacing the room and spinning on his heels as he berated himself for being so thick. "Gah, I'm an idiot! I should have seen it before! So much information packed in I didn't realise! Head's too full, need a bigger head!"

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Rose, nearly shouting.

Rose's voice made him freeze, as the realisation of magnitude of the danger they were in suddenly slammed him in the face. They could die here. No, he wouldn't let that happen, not now!

"Doctor!" yelled Rose, getting impatient.

"Back to the TARDIS!" he ordered, a hand on each of their backs as he lead them in what he hoped was a safe direction.

"Oi, hands off!" barked Donna, spinning away from him and crossing her arms with an incensed look. "I'm not moving another foot until you tell me what the bloody heck is going on!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Doctor tried to keep his temper in check. They really didn't have time for this, the longer they stayed here, the longer the darkness had to gather. He went to say something but before a sound could leave his lips the door's they had secured blasted open and the room was smothered in smoke and dust.

Through the haze, figures could be seen walking into the room, their breathing sounds amplified by some sort of apparatus. As the dust settled, the figures were revealed to be people in white space suits, their faces invisible behind black visors. The leading figure approached the Doctor, stopping directly in front of him before reaching an arm behind their head to press a button on the back of their helmet. The dark mirror of the visor suddenly cleared to reveal the face of a woman who was giving the Doctor a very familiar smile. "Hello sweetie."

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

- _4022 people saved. No survivors – _

That was the message the newcomers had given them, the last communication they'd had with the library before its abandonment. River Song, the team leader who'd first approached them was funded by a rather pompous man called Mr. Lux who had asked his absent minded personal assistant to get them to sign disclaimer forms, which of course all three of them had promptly tore up. Anita and two Daves made up the rest of the group.

Rose stood at the mouth of the dark corridor, staring into the ever increasing gloom. There was something sentient about it, calculating, as though they were being closed in on, hunted. She shuddered at the thought and tried to look away from the ensnaring shade but found she could not. She was captivated, frozen on the brink as she stared into the gaping tunnel.

She was partly grateful for the bewitchment, for it drew her attention away from the woman who was currently flapping around the Doctor like a mother hen, listening to his grim warnings with an indulgent smile, not even bothering to look concerned when he told them to look scared.

All of a sudden he was beside her, torch in hand and pointing it into the darkness though even the artificial beam seemed incapable of penetrating the shadows.

"What's down there?" she asked, refraining from outright demanding he tell her about his latest woman friend.

"Vashta Nerada," he answered.

"And what's that?" she said, pressing him to elaborate.

"It's what's in the darkness, it IS the darkness, a carnivorous swarm amalgamated into shadow, shadows that can think, can hunt and we're the first shreds of meat they've seen in a century. You find them all over the universe, even on earth, feeding on road kill mostly but I've never seen a swarm this size."

"Will the lights stop them?"

"No. Just slow them down. They won't attack until they have a big enough swarm."

"How do we stop them?"

"To beat a Sontaran you hit the vent on the back of their neck. Dalek, go for the eyestalk. Slitheen, chuck some vinegar but for Vashta Nerada… Run. Just run." The whole time he spoke, his eyes were fixed on the darkness but then he was looking at her, his gaze so strong it forced her to trail her own eyes away from the corridor and look back at him. "Rose, we are getting away from this Library but until we are safe on the TARDIS I need you to be extra careful, beware every shadow and don't, under any circumstances wander off."

He raised a hand to her cheek, stroking her soft skin with his thumb as his gaze poured into her. "You're tougher than an ordinary human, but you're still not invincible, I need you to remember that. No playing hero, not this time."

She nodded slowly, loath to sit on the side-lines but understanding he needed that assurance or else he'd be crippled with worry for her and she didn't want to be a hindrance. A sigh ghosted past her lips as his forehead fell to rest on hers. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're really scared," she noted, it wasn't an accusation, just an acknowledgement.

"A bit, yeah," he chuckled, raising his head to smile at her.

"So, first it's spiders and now it's the dark, any other irrational fears I should know about?" her tone was teasing now, trying to lighten the mood.

He stood back in mock affront, "irrational? Rose Tyler, I'll have you know that there is nothing irrational about those fears. At least I'm not scared of clowns!"

"Oi, clowns are bloody scary!" she shot back, pointing at him seriously.

Their banter was cut short as River barked orders at the various people in the room, Rose noted that everyone was given an order except for her and Donna, and Mr. Lux's assistant who looked a bit lost. "Proper Dave, see if you can get that computer working and pretty boy you're with me, step into my office."

A surge of anger washed over Rose and she glared at the obnoxious woman, though her overly familiar summoning of the Doctor seemed to go right over his head which was a small comfort.

"Pretty boy, with me I said!"

Realisation finally dawned on the Doctor's face. "Oh _I'm _pretty boy?"

"Yes," said Donna, coming up beside Rose. "That came out a bit quick," she commented sarcastically.

"Pretty?" he asked again, bemused.

Donna shrugged, "Meh. You're better off asking Rose."

The Doctor turned to Rose but frowned at the venomous look she was shooting at River. It was times like this when Rose greatly resembled her mother, territorial and temperamental. "Rose?" he asked a little unsurely.

Her face softened until she looked almost tired. "Go on then, better not keep her waiting."

"Okay then," he said, though his eyes were saddened, already missing the happy glint her own eyes.

Rose sat on a dusty desk, careful to stay in the light but her expression dark enough to form a shadow of its own. Her eyes remained fixed on River Song as she talked privately with the Doctor in the corner, too quiet for her to hear. She was _not _jealous, just concerned. The woman was obviously trouble.

She should probably be doing something to help but the Doctor's new buddy, seemed to have everything perfectly under control and had no need for the assistance of the Doctor's little companions. Huffing, she crossed her arms and exuded a general aura of displeasure. _Not_ jealous.

"Glare all you want, she isn't going to spontaneously combust," said Donna wryly.

"What?" asked Rose, turning to her with a confused look.

Donna smirked, "anyone would think you're trying to make her burst into flames with that burning glare of yours."

Rose frowned. "I wasn't glaring."

"Yeah," scoffed Donna, "and the Doctor's got manners."

Rose watched as River placed a hand on the Doctor's cheek and her blood boiled. How dare she? How could he just stand there and let her?

"Oh," gasped Donna, noticing the intimate gesture. "Better watch out Rose, she's making a move on your man."

"Donna, not helping," she growled.

Mercifully, Donna changed that subject. "That poor Evangelista girl," she said, motioning towards Mr Lux's assistant. "She only wants to help but the others are treating her like she's too thick to do anything."

Rose smiled despite her own emotional turmoil, warmed by her friend's compassion. "You should go talk to them, set them straight."

"I think I will," she mused. "What about you?"

Rose watched as the Doctor finally left River and went to help Dave at the computer. "I will go and have a word with Professor Song." She stood up and brushed the dust from her jeans before walking across the room.

"Oh this should be good," muttered Donna as she watched her friend's retreating form.

River looked up at Rose's approach and spread a warm smile on her face as she lowered the gadget she had been fiddling with. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

Forcing herself to smile back, Rose replied, "I just wanted to talk. River Song was it?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Professor River Song," she corrected, "but River's fine. What about you? You're one of the Doctor's companions aren't you? Sorry, I don't know all your names."

Rose bristled at River's words. She said 'companions' like they were just passing novelties the Doctor picked up, like an indulging mother whose son kept bringing home bugs as pets. The urge to snap at the woman was almost overwhelming but somehow she managed to return the overly sweet smile. "That's okay, I'm sure I'd find it hard if I had to keep up with all the Doctor's other companions, especially since he's so rubbish at introductions. The other woman travelling with us is called Donna, and I'm Rose."

The smile immediately slipped from River's face at her words. A small part of Rose glowed in self-satisfaction that she had managed to throw the intruder of balance but for the most part, the woman's suddenly pale complexion just made Rose's insides drop. "What?" she asked, suddenly nervous, "what is it?"

"You're Rose," said River, barely above a whisper. "Rose Tyler…"

* * *

TBC...

So, sooo sorry this took so long! The next chapter will not be this late. Please review so I know you're all still out there and to keep me in gear :P


	21. Silence in the Library Part 3

**AN/** Yes I know it's late! A combination of broken laptop, university and writer's block is a super effective recipe at preventing updates. I apologise profoundly for my lateness! However, I would like to thank everyone that has reviews this story, especially those of you sending terse reviews telling me to get my ass in gear and update, if it wasn't for those reviews, this chapter would probably not even be up yet.

Oh and I'm not sure if anyone noticed but I have changed my penname from Shinku-Okami to Lykariel, just in case it confused anyone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, much to my vexation. However, I reserve the right to borrow the characters and torture them for my own amusement bwahahaha.

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"You're Rose… Rose Tyler."

The commotion of the rest of the room faded into the background as the air around Rose and River become thick and sparking with tension. Rose was suddenly hyper aware of every expression crossing River's face, bewilderment, realisation, shock, awe… a myriad of emotions, all in reaction to her but not one of them was a look of recognition.

"You don't know me," she said, rebelling against the overwhelming affect her name had on the woman.

"No," she conceded, "not _personally_, at least. The Doctor – "

"You know the Doctor?" asked Rose, cutting her off.

Sadness welled in River's eyes, her gaze drifted over to the Doctor watching fondly as he worked with Proper Dave at the computer terminal. "It's not a perfect science, calling on the Doctor. You have to know his habits, pre-empt where and when he'll show up, he's not exactly one to have a mobile phone on him. Sometimes, you get it wrong…"

Rose frowned at the cryptic words. "What do you mean? Get what wrong?" Her impatience was heard clear in her raised voice. She flinched at the unintended volume and glanced at the Doctor with the sudden feeling that he was now listening to them very intently.

River seemed to struggle for a moment, as though harbouring a great secret that leashed her tongue. When she spoke, her words were careful and decided. "I know the Doctor but not _this _Doctor. I sent the message back too far."

"You're from the future," said Rose, finally understanding and with that realisation a sinking feeling of dread coiled inside of her. "You're from the Doctor's future and you've never met me… What happens to me?" She was backing away from River now, as though distance between them would somehow lessen the reality of what she had discovered. She was going to leave the Doctor, after promising she wouldn't. She knew she'd never leave by choice which meant something horrible awaited her. "Am I going to die?"

The awe was gone from River's face, replaced with a look of pained sympathy, "I'm so sorry, Rose, but I can't tell you. Oh if I could, the things I would say to you…" She stopped herself and an ironic smile curled across her face. "Spoilers," she said with finality.

Rose frowned at her words but before she could reply a distinct ringing filled the room, breaking her concentration. "What is that?" she asked, to no one in particular. She glanced over at the Doctor, still at the terminal with Proper Dave and typing at the keyboard.

The Doctor answered her question. "It's me…I think. I'm trying to call up the data core but all I'm getting is that ringing. Hang on, of I try re-routing the interface… There we go!" His voice raised with a hint of triumph as the screen went static before showing the image of a young girl sitting in a living room.

"You video phoned a little girl?" asked Rose with an arched brow.

The Doctor looked just as astounded as everyone one else as he stared at the screen, admittedly at a bit of a loss. Unable to think of anything to say, he resorted to his usual faithful fall back. "Hello…"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Frustration was tangible in the air as tempers rose and questions remained unanswered. The conversation with the young girl had been brief yet still managed to raise more questions than it answered. The girl, though bewildered to suddenly be talking to people in her television, took the situation surprisingly well, she recognised them and had even claimed ownership over the forsaken book graveyard. The connection severed before the Doctor could get any helpful answers from her, much to his vexation.

Rose watched as he stormed across the room barking orders about the lights, his very aura demanding compliance without question. She felt her own hackles rise as River parroted his commands. She was struggling to put her finger on exactly what it was she hated about the woman. So far, she'd managed to narrow it down to _everything_… which wasn't really narrowed down at all, was it?

A sudden gust of wind brushed past Rose's ear making her gasp. Spinning around at the sensation, her eyes fell on a book just in time to see it land on the floor with a thud. "Who's chucking books?" she demanded.

Just then, two more books flung themselves from their shelves, seemingly unaided. It was as though the very room was becoming charged with their frustration as the books continued to fly across the room, empowered by some invisible force.

"Great, on top of everything else the library's haunted!" Rose huffed, sidestepping to dodge one of the passing projectiles.

"Oh I hardly think its supernatural," said River, her voice patronising. "It's probably some sort of kinetic feed. Could it be the little girl do you think?" the question was directed at the Doctor.

"But who is the little girl?" countered the Doctor. "What's she got to do with this place?"

There was a moment of silence. Rose was the first to speak up. "She said the library was hers, but Mr Lux, you said _your_ family owned this place. Do _you_ know who she is?"

"And what's CAL?" added the Doctor. "It kept showing up on the screen, 'CAL'. Does it have something to do with the data core? And how does that work? What's the principle?"

Mr Lux's face took an amusing red hue when placed at the centre of so many questions. However, rather than crumble under the pressure, he quickly schooled his expression, arched his nosed into the air and with a voice dripping with grandiose attitude said, "Sorry, you didn't sign your Personal Experience contracts."

'_Oh… bad move' _though Rose, not even surprised when the Doctor's countenance visible darkened and he stalked up to the pompous financer.

Amidst the commotion, no one noticed when a panel in the wall slipped open, no one save for Miss Evangelista. Distressed from the arguing she'd spotted the movement whilst desperately looking around the room as though it held answers that could lower everyone's tempers.

"Excuse me," Miss Evangelista said, timidly.

No one paid her any notice.

"Excuse me, I think this is important!" she tried again, clearly upset at being ignored.

"Not now," came River's terse reply.

The young PA frowned and glanced between the opened wall and her companions, unsure of what to do. With a sigh of resignation she decided to make herself useful for a change and investigate the wall herself. She hated feeling useless. Upon approaching the wall she realised that there was a dark corridor behind dimly lit by the glow of the room behind her. She paid one last look back at the Doctor and the expedition team before bravely entering the shadowed passageway.

Rose felt her anger bubbling inside her once again as she watched River and the Doctor square off against each other.

"Then why not sign his contract?" challenged River, eyeing the Doctor knowingly.

The Doctor stared at her, struggling to find a way to reply. She had a good point. He knew it and he didn't like it.

There was a moment of tense silence. "I didn't either" she said at last. I'm getting worse than you.

Rose couldn't watch anymore. The close familiarity River was expressing towards the Doctor was somehow more painful than the Beast's foretelling of her death. She turned her attention towards the rest of the room, frowning when she saw that everyone else's attention was on River and the Doctor. They were becoming quite the duo.

However, there seemed to be less of them than before. A second looked around confirmed her fear. Miss Evangelista was not in the room with them. Her eyes scanned the room frantically, wondering where the girl could have gone with the main door sealed shut. Her eyes fell on the open wall panel.

A harrowing scream suddenly echoed up through the dark passage. In a split second Rose had snapped a torch from the ground and raced through the panel, barely aware of the Doctor and the others following. She came to a halt when the passage opened up into a large reading room.

Tables arched around the room in tiered semi-circles on either side with steps leading down to the room's centre where a skeleton sat regally upon a lone throne between two spot lights. The bleach-white bone reflected the spotlights with an eerie glow as empty sockets stared unblinkingly towards the library's unwelcome visitors.

Rose approached the throne warily, fighting against the shiver that ran up her spine at the haunting sight. The skeleton sat unnaturally hunched, like a doll dropped into place by an inattentive child paying no care to how it should sit. Careful not to touch the skeleton, she examined it, taking note of the tatters of white cloth that barely covered it and recognising, with a sinking feeling in her gut, the blinking communicator that matched the ones the excavation team were wearing. She didn't need to hear River talk through the communicator to know she had found Miss Evangelista.

Guilt weighed heavily on Rose's conscience. She had heard the young girl's pleas for someone to listen to her but Rose had been so self-absorbed in her own turmoil that she had just blanked her. Her own ability to be so cold and selfish shocked her to her core, maybe if she'd listened just for a second this girl would still be alive.

Surprisingly, Miss Evangelista replied to River's call. Rose listened numbly to the Doctor's explanation of what "ghosting" was. Though the idea of a person's consciousness hanging onto an electronic device after death shocked Rose, she wasn't surprised that the girl had asked for Donna in her final moments. She recalled Donna being the only one of them to show the girl any real kindness.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, spending one last moment of humility before the bare skeleton as the Doctor and the others began to head back. They were a couple of feet ahead of her before she turned to follow them but as she began to walk, another book dropped, landing just to the side of her, near the remains of Miss Evangelista.

Rose stole her nerves before kneeling down and picking up the fallen book. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. The cover was dark brown and hardback with gold trimmings down the spine but when she turned it over to see the cover she froze for written on it in neatly scrawled gold calligraphy was the title 'The wolf that swallowed the sun.'

The distraction cost her precious seconds for when she looked up, the rest of the group had already left the room. The book was abandoned to land with a resounding thud on the floor as Rose rushed to catch up with the others but when she reached the mouth of the passageway she was forced to stop, where once there had been a clear pathway of dim light, now lay only shadow. She could make out the last of the group members as they disappeared into the previous room, the last remnants of light being swallowed by darkness behind them, sealing the way.

"Doctor," she called, trying to calm her racing heart. He'd be able to get her out, shine one of those big lights down the corridor or give her alternative directions, she wasn't trapped.

The look on the Doctor's face as he reappeared at the top of the passageway quickly put to rest any hope she had of returning to the group any time soon. The terror in his eyes was clear, even in the dim glow cast from the room to his side. "Rose, what are you still doing there?"

Now she'd done it. The carnivorous shadows no longer seemed so scary when faced with the obvious anger of the Doctor, it wasn't something that had been directed at her for a while and she was unused to it, worsening the experience. "I'm sorry, I… I got a bit distracted."

"By what?" he demanded.

"A book?" she replied weakly, cringing as she heard the stupidity of her excuse.

"A book... A _book_? Rose, I _told_ you not to wander off!"

She had to bite her tongue to resist the urge to retort that technically standing still wasn't wandering off. Somehow she doubted the Doctor would appreciate the difference. "Sorry?" she tried instead.

He buried his face in his hands, briefly attempting to separate himself from the situation in order to think more clearly. "River, bring me that chicken salad!" he called into the room. Moments later he was presented with the salad and he took out a chicken drumstick, glancing between it and that shadowed tunnel.

"What are you doing?" asked Rose.

"Checking to see if this shadow is infected, maybe we'll get lucky and it'll be safe for you to pop on over," despite the lightness that was now in his tone, Rose knew he was about as believing of that possibility as she was, which wasn't very.

"Go ahead then," she said.

The chicken drumstick had barely left his hand before it was stripped to the bone. Both pairs of eyes were riveted on it as it fell to the floor with a loud rattle. They looked back up at each other, both fully aware of what would happen if Rose took one step into the passageway.

"Rose, listen to me," there was no more anger in his voice but the underlying desperation was so much worse. "I'm coming back for you."

Her blood ran cold, she knew he'd have to leave her here but hearing him say it was so much worse than just knowing. Holding back her own fear, she forced herself to nod, fully trusting that the Doctor would come back. "Five and a half hours, yeah?" she half joked.

He managed to look indignant, "Oi, give me some credit! It shouldn't take nearly that long."

She laughed, "course not. You're Mister Impressive after all."

"So you admit I'm impressive then?" he queried with a faltering smirk.

"Oh shove off before I chuck another book at you," she shot back with exaggerated exasperation.

He regarded her silently, reluctant to let her leave his sight. "Stay safe," he said, so quietly that Rose almost didn't catch it.

"I will," she promised. "Beat a whole fleet of Sontarans me! Sammy the Shadow stands no chance."

He sighed heavily as though he'd come to a decision about something. "Rose, there's something I've been meaning to say for a while now, a sentence I need to finish…"

"Don't," she cut him off, she'd be damned if she finally hears him say it just because he thinks it's his last chan. "You're coming back, right?"

He nodded. "I promise!"

Rose nodded back. "You can tell me then, yeah?"

He smiled weakly but Rose didn't catch it in the gloom. "I'll see you soon Rose." He didn't say goodbye but simply left Rose's sight with nothing but the promise of his return.

Rose backed away from the conniving shadows of the passage. She sat down in the dim pool of light, keeping her distance from the staring skeleton, unable to look at it but still feeling its presence behind her. Her mind was blank, she could think of nothing to do besides wait in the shrinking light as the shadows closed in.

* * *

**TBC**

Sorry, but writing Moffet's episodes annoys me, he likes to make his plots so convoluted which makes it difficult to bend the story for the purposes of fan fiction. Therefore I may have concentrated a little too much on Rose and neglected the other characters. (Also, I don't like River)

The next chapter will also most likely be fairly Rose-Centric but fear not! The Doctor will get more attention just as soon as he unattaches himself from River's claws.


End file.
